The Things We Do For Love
by Marauders-GirlXD
Summary: In the summer after Ginny's sixth year, she tells Sirius she loves him, the same day, there is an attack on Grimmauld Place, and Ginny is forced to watch her family die. She decides she needs to change things, so goes back to when it all started. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

I caught myself staring at him again. At the end of sixth year, I found myself gaining a slight crush on Sirius Black - He's 21 years older than me! But even that thought didn't stop my feelings increasing to what felt like love

"Ginny, are you ok?" I looked up into his grey eyes, filled with concern, I couldn't stop myself from smiling - he was worried about me!

"Oh, sorry Sirius, daydreaming." I got an idea and knew I could do it, "Sirius, could I have a word - in private?"

"Err.. Okay?"

I led him up the stairs and into Harry and Ron's room, I knew no one would come up here.

"What's wrong Gin?" Oh my Godric! Okay, I know everyone calls me Gin, but this is Sirius! Calling me Gin!

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you - no that sounds stupid… Right, since I got back to Grimmauld Place, I've developed feelings for you, and well - I've wanted to do this for a while" Before I could talk myself out of it, I closed the distance between me & Sirius and kissed him, for a split second he kissed me back, then as if he got burnt, he jumped away.

"What the fuck Ginny?" his grey eyes now filled with anger,

I could feel tears start dripping down my face "I - I'm sorry"

"Oh shit… no Ginny, I'm sorry, if you were - I don't know 19, 20 years older then trust I wouldn't of stopped"

"DON'T LIE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! Why would you ever like someone like me anyway?"

"You remind me of a girl I used to know, she started Hogwarts in my seventh year, at first we didn't get along, all because I loved her and wouldn't admit it. We ended up engaged, everything was going great. Until Voldemort killed her. Her name was Ginny as well, I think she gave Molly the idea to call you that. You look just like her. I've never told anyone this before, but, James and I, we found her in the garden of the Potter Mansion, just sitting there crying, Harold took her inside, and him and Mrs Potter adopted her, if she survived, she would have been Harry's aunt-"

There were screams and loud crashes coming from downstairs

"What's that?" Sirius ran out the room, then straight back in again,

"Death Eaters. They must of found out Harry's here." he ran over and picked up Harry's invisibility cloak, "Ginny put this on and promise me you'll stay hidden!"

"NO! if Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort are down there harming my family I'm GOING TO HELP!"

"Please Ginny… Molly would never forgive me. If you really do love me, stay hidden, until they leave, I'll come back for you. I promise."

I slowly nodded my head and put the cloak on. Watching him leave, I knew I had made a mistake, but I always keep my promises. It's a Weasley trait.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice I immediately recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange filled the house.

"MOLLY! YOU BITCH!" I heard Harry shout.

Mum.. My mum was dead and I couldn't help her.

I heard footsteps and Harry's and now Voldemort's voice was getting closer and closer

"CRUC-" "PROTEGO" STUPEFY" "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I saw Harry's body, fly into the open door and the light in his bright green eyes had gone out for ever. I heard Voldemort walk back down the stairs and I quietly ran over to Harry.. He can't be dead, he's pretending! Please be pretending! Tears were falling uncontrollably down my face and for once, I didn't care.

I heard several 'Pop's meaning the Death Eaters had apparated away, I slowly walked down the stairs, seeing what damage had been done.

First I saw Sirius, then Remus, Tonks, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, they killed them all. I had to change that.

I ran back up to Harry's room, found some money, picked up the cloak, and grabbed the Marauders Map, then running into mine and Hermione's room, I shoved them all in a duffel bag, with some clothes and my wand.

I found Hermione's time turner, put it round my neck and spun it, hopefully the right amount of times.

The last thing I saw of 1999, was a picture of me & my family.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black's POV 1st August 1977

Flying round on my new Cleansweep 6, I knew this was were I belonged, with James and Mr & Mrs Potter. They'll never understand how grateful I am for letting me stay after leaving Grimmauld Place.

Playing a one-on-one Quidditch game with James , I shoot the Quaffle through the hoop easily - I'm winning now, obviously.

"Come on James, are you even trying?" I say teasingly

"Piss off"

"Language Prongsie!"

Teasing Prongs had distracted me and I heard the Quaffle fly past my ear, turning around just in time to see it fly through the hoop.

Before James could tease me, a blinding white light surrounded us, and I saw a girl falling to the ground,

"CATCH HER!" I shouted to James, who hadn't seen her yet,

We both dived, and I grabbed her just in time. We laid her on the ground and knelt beside her. Her eyes slowly opened & my breath got caught in my throat - she was beautiful.

"Harry?" she was looking at James with a confused face.

"No… my name is James, James Potter. Sirius go get mum or dad, I think she's hallucinating or something."

The mysterious girl finally noticed me, she looked straight into my eyes… and fainted.

"what the fuck?" I muttered to myself before running up to the house.

Ginny's POV

I opened my eyes & immediately recognized that untidy hair

"Harry?" I knew it couldn't be him. I watched him die. At closer look, I noticed certain differences, his eyes were hazel, not green.

"No… My name is James, James Potter" oh my Godric it worked! "Sirius go get mum or dad, I think she's hallucinating or something."

At the mention of his name I looked across and straight into his grey eyes, and did something I hadn't done for a long time. I fainted.

Sirius' POV

"Mr Potter? Quickly we need your help!"

I heard footsteps running down the hallway "Sirius? What's happened?"

I turned towards the Quidditch pitch & started running again.

"We were playing Quidditch, when there was a bright white light flashed, I noticed a girl falling out of the light and towards the ground, so I dived and caught her in time. She woke up and called James Harry, looked at me and fainted."

I finished the explanation just as we found James and the girl. She was awake again & this time she was crying. I saw the awkwardness on James' face - he's not very good at comforting people - especially girls.

"James come away from her"

"Dad, she's crying!"

"I said, step away."

Harold cautiously stepped towards her & knelt down, wand pointing at her, he asked

"What's your name? and I want the truth"

Ginny's POV

The man I assumed was James' dad came down to my level,

"What's your name? And I want the truth"

I heard about Harold from Sirius & Dad, he seemed like a nice man, he deserves the truth.

"G-inny Weasley"

"Weasley? You related to Arthur?" Sirius asked.

I slowly nodded, "He's my dad."

"No! he's only got two kids.. Bill and Charlie. Don't lie to me! I'm head Auror, I can use Veritaserum if necessary"

"Dad! There's no need for that… look at her! She don't mean no harm"

"Yeah Mr P, there's no way she's a Death Eater he looks terrified!"

"Shush boys!" Directing his attention back to me, he said "Look I won't hurt you, if you tell me the truth"

"I'm telling the truth, you can use Veritaserum if you want. I'm from 1999, my mum & dad are Molly & Arthur Weasley" At the mention of mum and dad, I felt more tears making their way down my cheeks.

"James, go and get the Veritaserum"

"But-" "GO"

I saw James & Sirius run off, and Harold continued questioning me - without Veritaserum - I think he believed me.

"If your from 1999, how come you're here, in 1977?"

I was in 77! I did it right!

"I used a friends time turner"

"Why did you come back?"

"Voldemort & the Death Eaters were attacking my house, all my family & friends are dead because of him… I wanted to change that."

I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see James & Sirius, and another woman - probably James' mum.

I had heard Harry & Hermione discussing the Horcruxes, I know what they are… I can finish Voldemort.

"Isabella… I think this is a case for Dumbledore, would you send a patronus?"

"Yes dear" a confused Isabella pulled out her wand and I saw an otter float away.

"Ginny would you like to come inside?" Mr Potter asked hesitantly

"If you don't mind.. You can take my wand if it makes you feel better."

"Oh, yes please, where is it?"

"In my duffel bag, one second" I located my duffel bag - it had landed a few feet away - and pulled out my wand, handing it to Mr Potter, I got up and started walking towards the Potter Mansion.

On the way towards the house I heard James and Sirius whispering,

"Did you see what was in her bag?"

"It can't be.. Can it?"

"No.. Let's check upstairs just in case"

So they'd seen either the cloak or the map, this is going to be hard to explain.

As we entered the house I heard a 'pop' of apparation, Dumbledore's here!


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in front of me was Albus Dumbledore, apart from looking a bit younger, he hadn't changed at all.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Mr Black, Mr Potter. Oh…"

His eyes fell on me & curiosity filled them,

"I don't believe we've met, Albus Dumbledore"

"Hi Professor-"

"Professor? I don't recall teaching you miss.. Sorry I don't know your name"

Of course! I forgot I'm not technically born yet!

"Sorry, you haven't actually taught me yet.. Well you never teach me your just the headmaster when I go to Hogwarts, I guess I should mention that I ended up here by using a time turner, I'm from 1999. Ginny Weasley by the way."

"And why did you come back in time?" he asked curiously

"Voldemort was attacking my house. I watched them all die & couldn't do anything, I found my friends time turner and decided I needed to stop Voldemort. I thought of when he first started affecting peoples lives, properly, and came back here. I know how to kill Voldemort.. Properly."

Gasps came from everyone, including Dumbledore - not something you hear everyday.

"James, Sirius upstairs now. Sort out the room next to Sirius' for Ginny to stay in." Mr Potter ordered.

"Mr Potter, I couldn't let you do that!" I exclaimed

"Where else would you stay?" he smirked, and I knew there was no getting out of it

"The Leaky Cauldron… I couldn't intrude"

"A young girl on her own in Diagon Alley, times like these? Your definitely staying here!" he smiled warmly

"Thank you so much Mr Potter! And you Mrs Potter!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was curious to how you plan on killing Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked

I yawned and started to explain when Mrs Potter cut across,

"She's had a busy day Dumbledore, I'm sure this can wait till the morning. Ginny dear, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"If you don't mind, thanks again!"

"One second, before you go, I need to know how you two would feel adopting Ginny? She needs a legal family to be able to stay here & attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore inquired

"We would be honoured!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, "I'll just show Ginny to her room, then we can sort out the paperwork."

Mrs Potter led me up a flight of stairs and along a winding corridor.

"This is it" she said pointing to a closed door "If you need anything, Sirius' room is next door and James' is across the hall"

"Thank you so much Mrs Potter" I gave her a quick hug as she replied;

"Your welcome dear, you're a Potter now, you live here now."

I'm a Potter. When Lily and James have Harry, I will be his aunt! that's going to be hard to get used to! I dated him for a while… and soon I'll be his aunt.

**Sorry, i know it's a short chapter, and it has a lot of speech in, it's just a fill in chapter so there wasent much more i could do with it. Please review!  
>Marauders-GirlXD xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my new room & was surprised to find James and Sirius sitting on my bed,

"Erm… can I help you?"

I saw the contents of my Duffel bag spread across my bed

"Did you go through my stuff?" my voice rising as did my anger.

"Where did you get the map? And the cloak?" Sirius asked politely.

I wasn't in the mood for politeness though. If there's one thing I like, it's privacy and they just ruined it.

"WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF?"

"James! What's going on?" I heard Mrs Potter shout up the stairs

"Nothing mum" he replied quickly, lowering his voice, he spoke to me, "Look, I'm sorry, but please, where did you get this?"

After a couple of minutes my anger passed, and, glaring at Sirius, I answered James.

"Well, you know I said I was from the future?" James nodded "Well… my friend has these, they're kind of his now"

"No! the map only goes to a Marauders child!" Sirius paled slightly "Who did I knock up?"

"Self centred" Sirius glared at me "You didn't get anyone pregnant Black. James on the other hand…" I laughed at James face, staring at me in pure shock.

"Prongsie finally got laid!" strangely I found myself laughing along with Sirius, his bark like laugh filling the room.

"Sirius! Out of Ginny's room!" Harold shouted up the stairs.

As they were leaving, something must of clicked in James' head as he suddenly stopped and turned around,

"What did my mum mean 'You're a Potter now'?"

"well I think your parents wanted to tell you but they've adopted me.. From tomorrow I will be Ginny Potter" I smiled sheepishly, hoping James would be okay with it, and by the look on his face I could tell he was

"YES! I have a sister!" he ran up and hugged me, I was laughing along with James, until I noticed the look on Sirius's face.

"What's wrong Black?" I asked

"You've been here five minutes and they rush to adopt you, I've been here a year and nothing!"

"Oh my gosh! Your soo self centred! You didn't get sent back in time to save millions of peoples lives and you didn't have to watch your parents get killed by-"  
>"SHUT UP!" Sirius and I both looked round, shocked at James's outburst "Sirius, they didn't adopt you because your practically a son to them anyway, they don't need it in writing" Sirius smirked at me, which I returned with a glare "But I swear if you two don't sort it out I will lock you in a room till you do!"<p>

"oooh sorry Prongsie"  
>"Sirius!"<p>

"Prongs, you know I neve-"

"SIRIUS!"  
>"Fine!" he turned to me "Sorry Ginny."<p>

Oh my Godric. Sirius apologised! Remus told me Sirius never apologized for anything! Oh well if James thinks I'm going to apologize to this self centred prat.

I just nodded my head, and I noticed anger rising in Sirius' face… just what I wanted.

"Ginny, do you want to be stuck in a room with him?" James asked, though he didn't sound angry. But for some reason, I was.

"GOD SAKE JAMES! I DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE! I JUST WATCHED MY FAMILY GET KILLED BY DEATH EATERS! I WATCHED YOUR SON GET TORTURED BY BELLATRIX & I WANT TO GO TO BED! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"B-Bellatrix? "My son?" "Tortured?"

Sirius & James kept repeating these but I just zoned them out. I lay down on my bed and broke down, flashes of my family's faces kept appearing in my heard.

I heard the door slam as Sirius ran out, and felt James come and sit on the edge of the bed.

"What happened Gin?" He noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks & stiffened - not very good with crying people then.  
>"I can't - I can't talk about it"<p>

"Ginny, you can trust me, I'm always going to be here for you."

I guess telling him a little bit wouldn't hurt, but I'd have to ask Dumbledore. I'll tell him as much as I thinks necessary, that won't do any harm.

"What do you want to know?" I asked quietly.

"What's my son's name?"

"Harry James Potter. He looks a lot like you, though he has his mothers eyes, bright green"

James smiled proudly "He must have amazing eyes. You know, Lily Evans has green eyes" I smirked and winked at him. At first he looked confused, but then it hit him.  
>"NO WAY! Lily Evans is the mother of my child?"<p>

"No" he frowned slightly "Lily Potter is though"

"Potter? She marries me? NO FUCKING WAY!" I couldn't help but laugh at James' face, I knew I had made the right decision coming back, Harry deserves a father as amazing as James.

To soon, I was interrupted by Mrs Potter

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! GET OUT GINNY'S ROOM! NOW!"

"Erm… Night Gin, I want to hear more soon"

"Night James, I'll tell you as much as I can, promise."

As he walked out, sadness filled me, not just missing my family, I partly came back for Sirius, yet all I've done is argue with him, I'm going to have to change that.

**Because i love you all lots (and i have spare time!) i'm writing Chapter 5 now!  
>Marauders-GirlXD<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! i know i said i was writing Chapter 5, which i was! but then my laptop died, so i decided to make the chapter longer then usual for you!**

"Ginny"

I woke up to someone whispering my name - a male voice probably James. I opened an eye and looked over to the clock. 5:00am.

"James, is there a reason your waking me up at 5:00am?"  
>"It's not James, it's Sirius"<p>

I shot up. "Sirius? What do you want?" I didn't realise how rude that sounded till I said it.

"Oh. I'll go if you want" He turned towards the door when I remembered what I said last night,

"No, please stay. I was thinking about what I said last night, and, well I'm sorry. I was out of order"

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. You did nothing wrong, you watched your family die, and all I could think about was myself, your right, I am self centred"

I made him say he's self centred? that's not right.

"Your not self centred! You was upset when you said them things last night. And if your so self centred, I would be dead right now." he looked up at me confused. "sit down, this might be hard to explain" he hesitantly came and sat on the edge of my bed "Well, the night Death Eaters attacked my house- well technically your house - I was talking to older, future Sirius, I was telling him something, which I'm not going to repeat yet. But anyway, he was telling me something about Hogwarts, when they attacked, you ran outside the room we was in, and ran back in, spotted Harry's invisibility cloak and made me promise I would keep it on, and you went to save your family. If you was self centred, you would of gone under that cloak, not me."

"What was I like, in the future?"

"You went through a lot of pain, things you didn't deserve. And you made a lot of sacrifices for the people you cared about. You were one of the bravest men I knew."

"Sacrifices?"

Oh shit. I said to much, I don't know how much I can tell him till I've spoke to Dumbledore.

"I can't explain right now, in the morning, I will talk to Dumbledore, find out how much I can tell you and James"

"We're going Diagon Alley tomorrow, for school stuff, do you want to come? We're meeting up with Remus"

"Remus? I knew him in the future, he's so caring, considering what he goes through"

Sirius' expression darkened "What he goes through?"

Right… I forgot this is a touchy subject.

"Erm… I know he's a werewolf. But before you say anything! I'm not prejudice about it, my older brother Bill is - was - a werewolf, he & Remus haven't changed to me at all since I found out"  
>"Oh. Remus goes through a lot because of his condition, has a lot of trust issues. Maybe you should mention your brother being a werewolf to him."<p>

"Tell me about the great Marauder times" I said teasingly. Of course I already knew most of it, but I still wanted to hear.

"Well, I met James first on the train, we clicked straight away. Then Remus came in our compartment, he was very quite at first, then he opened up. We all share a dorm at Hogwarts, with Peter Our first prank was on the first day actually. We…"

And I fell asleep to Sirius telling me about the Marauders.

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Mum says I have to wake you up to get ready to go to D- Sirius what the fuck are you doing in my sisters bed?"<p>

He stayed the night?

"James… Go away… Sleeping" was all Sirius managed to mumble.

"YES! IN MY SISTERS BED!"

"What?" He looked up, confused, then must of noticed me, eyes still closed, with my head on his chest. He shot up, "James it's not what it looks like!"

"It better not be" he growled

Already annoyed at James' protectiveness I sat up,

"He came in to apologize! I apologized as well then he told me about the marauders, though I fell asleep before he started the first prank" I looked at Sirius and smiled sheepishly.

"The first prank? I told you up to sixth year and you fell asleep on the first prank?" he looked at me with disbelief, though I could tell he wasn't serious.

"I'm ever so sorry Sirius. How will I ever make it up to you?" I winked at him, and noticed a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Sirius blush? That's a first.

"Don't answer that Sirius. I know what your like. Can we please go downstairs? Mum & Dumbledore are waiting"

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked curiously

"Yeah. Here to talk to Ginny about something before we leave"

"I followed James & Sirius down to the kitchen and found Mr & Mrs Potter and Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Good morning boys. How did you sleep Ginny?"

"Very well, thank you Mrs Potter"

"oh, call me Isabella, or 'mum', I am technically your mother now"

"Oh well thanks m-" I thought of my real mums lifeless body "Isabella"

"Miss Potter, I believe we need to have a chat about Hogwarts & Voldemort" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Oh, yes Sir. Sorry I forgot"

"Would you like to use my office, Albus?" Harold inquired

"If you don't mind Harold"

Mr Potter led us down a narrow and let us in to a small room, "Call me if you need anything" he said, before leaving.

"Now then Miss Potter, I assume you want to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes Sir, if it's alright" YES! I could go back to Hogwarts, I didn't think I would be able to if I came back here.

"Of course, What year & house were you in in 1999?"

"Gryffindor, just about to start seventh year"

"This won't change then. You will share a room with Lily Evans & Alice Long."

I'm going to be sharing a room with Harry's mum! But I don't know who Alice Long is, Alice? Could be Neville's mum.

"Now, onto Voldemort. How do you plan on stopping Voldemort?" he asked curiously

"He created Horcruxes, 7 of them in fact, though I'm pretty sure only 6 are around at the moment"

"And what are the 7?" he seemed pretty calm, considering I just told him Voldemort has created something of the most darkest magic.

"A diary he kept when he was 17, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, his snake Nagini, and… James' son, Harry"

"His son?" Dumbledore gasped "How is that possible?"

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. Sometime in 1980 a prophecy was made, spoken to you actually:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,  
><em>_Born to those who thrice defied him,  
><em>_Born as the seventh month dies…  
><em>_And the Dark Lord will mark his as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord does not,  
><em>_And either must die at the hand of the other,  
><em>_For neither can live while the other survives_

"Who made this prophecy?" again unnaturally calm

"Sybil Trelawney, but I'm not finished yet Sir. This prophecy could have been about two children. Either Alice & Frank Longbottom's son or James & Lily Potter's. For some unknown reason, Voldemort thought it was about James and Lily, so you put their house under the Fidelius Charm, their secret keeper was Sirius Black, but Sirius didn't want to be secret keeper - said he couldn't handle it if something went wrong, so James & Lily decided to make Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper, but he was a servant of the Voldemort, had been since fourth year at Hogwarts. He told Voldemort where they were, and on the 31st October, Voldemort went to their house. He killed James first, then Lily. Then Voldemort turned to Harry, he performed the killing curse, but the curse rebounded of Harry, and destroyed Voldemort for 14 years - Peter bought him back in Harry's 4th year. What we only found out a while ago though, is that when the curse rebounded, a part of Voldemort's soul attached itself to the only living thing in the room - Harry. Making Harry a Horcrux, Harry was only one at the time, though he kept getting flashbacks of it."

"He survived the killing curse? Impossible. I think I need to have an Order meeting, why don't you go find Mr Black & Mr Potter?"

"Oh, about them, how much can I tell them about the future?"

"As much as you think they need to know"

"Thank you Sir"

And with that, I left to find James & Sirius to go Diagon Alley. I walked into the kitchen and found Mrs Potter reading the Daily Prophet,

"Hi Mrs Potter, have you seen James or Sirius?"

"I think their in James' room dear"

She didn't even correct me about calling her Mrs Potter!

I ran up to James' room, and didn't bother knocking,

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go are - oh sorry" They were getting changed, and even though I know I shouldn't, I couldn't help staring at Sirius' body. He winked at me and I felt a blush creep up my face. He'd seen me! He is never going to stop teasing me about this.

"Yeah, we're nearly ready, meet us down stairs we are flooing" James replied - looking between the smirk on Sirius' face and the blush on mine - annoyed.

I walked out & while walking down the stairs I heard

"Stop flirting with my sister!"

"She was looking at me!"

"Well put a top on and she wouldn't!"

"I was getting changed, she was the one that barged in"

"Come on, she's waiting"

"She has a name you know!" I shouted up the stairs. Silence. "Now hurry up!"

I heard footsteps down the stairs and saw Sirius first, then James following.

Right… James is protective, I'm going to have some fun in Diagon Alley. He seems easier to piss off then Ron… Ron. I felt myself welling up at the mention of my brother. No. I refused to be sad today though.

"Ready?" I asked, stepping into the fireplace.

"Yep!" James passed me the pot, I took a handful of powder, dropped it in the fireplace and shouted

"DIAGON ALLEY"

**Thank you to:**

**Story Alerts: Serrah-Angel, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, The Erumpent Horn, BekaRoo, fiorellaweasley !**

**Favourite Story: teddyandlilyforever, fiorellaweasley!**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	6. Chapter 6

I came out & ran straight into familiar looking boy with light brown hair & blue eyes

"Oh, sorry" he said, he sounded familiar too

"Remus?"

"How do you know me?" he asked worriedly, right, trust issues

"I've just come from James' house"  
>"Let me guess, tried to set me up again?"<p>

"Better not let James here you say you think I'm a prostitute" I could just imagine it.. James either growling at Remus for a long time or just standing there in shock, should be fun.

"Why not?"

"Try it when he get's here & you'll understand. My names Ginny by the way"

Suddenly the fireplace lit up & out stepped out,

"Moony! I see you've met my-"  
>"Ginny's a prostitute" I burst out laughing at James' face, if only I had a camera! He was glaring at Remus, not saying anything.<p>

The fireplace lit up again & Sirius stepped out

"Moony! How are you?" He noticed the look on James' face "What did you say about Ginny?"

"I called her a prostitute"

Sirius' bark like laugh filled the room "Dude! It's not cool to call someone's sister a prozzie!"

"Sister?" Remus asked, looking between me & James

"Yeah. Mr & Mrs Potter adopted me. James snap out of it! He was joking" I said "Well I hope he was" I mumbled just loud enough for Sirius to hear, I heard him cough to cover up a laugh and Remus looked up at us confused. Right, werewolf hearing, he might of heard a bit of what I said. I'm started to like Sirius a lot more since last night.

"Oh sorry Moony, just killed you a few times in my head"  
>"Love you too Prongs" Remus laughed "Anyway… Why did Mr &amp; Mrs P adopt you?"<p>

"I think we need to go somewhere no one else can hear us" I said

We walked out of an unfamiliar shop, and into a narrow alleyway, then out to Diagon Alley. Nothing had changed since I last came here, a few shops I'd never seen but that's it. We walked past Flourish & Botts, Ollivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Madam Malkins, and then an abandoned shop, which would soon be Fred & George's shop. Hmm… abandoned?

"Guys, in here" They turned around & I pointed to the shop

"Gin, it's empty, not a very good place to go shopping" Sirius called me Gin again! Before I thought about how amazing his body was I continued talking

"Yes, well we need a quite place to talk, this is an abandoned shop, you work the rest out"

"I still don't get why we're - oh! That's clever!" I shook my head at his stupidity

"I know, now come on, while no one's looking"

We all walked in, one at a time, and sat as far away from any doors or windows as possible.

"So why are you adopted?" Remus asked

Dumbledore said I should tell them as much as I feel they need to know - that's everything

"Well I could either answer questions or tell you everything from 1980- when I left!

"Why 1980 James asked

"Because 1. that's when Voldemort was at his strongest and 2. It helps explain more about other things that happen."

"Oh, what happens in 1980 then?"

"Well, a seer named Sybil Trelawney-"  
>"Trelawney, weren't she in the year above us?"<p>

"Yes Padfoot, now let Ginny continue"

"Trelawney made a prophecy-"  
>"Oooh what about?"<br>"I was just about to tell you James. Please shut up. It went something like this:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, as the seventh month dies, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, though he will have power the Dark Lord does not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives" I looked up at their shocked faces - the reaction I expected unlike Dumbledore's.

"They way it's spoke, it's like the 'one with the power' isn't even born yet"

"He's not"

"Seriously? The person who can finish of Voldemort isn't even born yet?

"Nope. Not until the seventh month of 1980 dies"

"Well who are the parents? Let's find them & tell them to have the kickass kid now!"

"NO!" I shouted a little too loud, I hope no one outside heard.

"Why not? Who are the parents Ginny?"

For the first time, I cried about having to tell this story

"There was two possible parents, Alice & Frank Longbottom's"  
>"No way! They get married!"<br>"Oh, I love them! It can't be them!"

In a minute I have a feeling you will be begging it to be their kid…

"Or" I took a deep breath "James & Lily Potter's" Everyone's face paled, and I found myself crying harder, even though his best friend was crying, Sirius came and put an arm round me, and I felt like this was were I belonged, I curled into him, I didn't want to tell anymore.

"Go on, please Ginny, we need to know" I felt Sirius' chest vibrate as he spoke to me

"For some reason, Voldemort though it was James and Lily's. So Dumbledore put you under the Fidelius Charm. But you chose the wrong person to your secret keeper. The secret keeper you chose was a Death Eater - had been since 4th Year. I can't tell you anymore."

"Do we die?" James asked, almost inaudibly

I just curled into Sirius more & nodded my head - I didn't trust my voice.

"What about Harry?"

"The only person to survive the killing curse" I whispered

"That's impossible! Stop making shit up!"

"Remus! I wouldn't lie about people dieing!"

"Not that part I don't believe! Why don't you just tell us Harry's dead?"

"Because he's not!"

"Guys! Shut up, people are looking through the window" Sirius whispered.

After a couple of minutes, Remus turned to me,

"I'm sorry, it's close to the ful-" he stopped suddenly, realising what he was about to say

"Tell him what you told me last night" Sirius whispered In my ear. His voice so close to me, sent shivers down my spine.

"It's alright. I know what you are. My brother was a werewolf, I also knew you from where I come from, I knew you was a werewolf as well, but you and my brother didn't change to me at all"

Remus just nodded his head "How do you know the future? And what do you mean your brother 'was' a werewolf? Is there a cure or something?" he looked at me almost pleadingly.

"No. Sorry. Although there is a Wolfsbane potion, which doesn't stop transformations, you can just keep your mind while a wolf. I'm from 1999, I used a time turner to come back in time."  
>"Okay then… Why did you come back here?"<p>

"Voldemort killed my family. I want to kill him. I thought I would come back to before he killed Lily & James, Harry deserves a family.

"Who was the secret keeper?" Sirius asked

"It was at first Sirius" I felt him stiffen next to me "but at the last minute, you changed it to Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter? I'm going to kill the double crossing rat!" Sirius went to stand up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No! Then this time you'll be sent to Azkaban for a crime you actually did"

"What do you mean 'this time?"

Oh shit. Really didn't want to tell them this.

"Peter framed you & you went to Azkaban for 12 years, before breaking out while in your Animagus form, you went into hiding with the help of Harry & the Order. You could never truly be free because the Ministry would never believe the word of three13 year old children. Probably should mention Harry and his best friends, Ron - my brother & Hermione helped save your life. They, and Remus were the only ones who believed your innocence - at first."

There was silence for a few minutes. Then I heard shouts and bangs coming from outside.

"DEATH EATERS!" I heard someone shout. We all jumped up and drew our wands.

Can't I ever just have a quite life?

"Guys! I've had firsthand experience with Death Eaters since I was 14, I know most of their weak spots. We'll all run out to the Floo network we used here. You all just run near the wall, I'll watch your backs"

"BUT-" "I'll be right behind you, you'll be able to see me" "Gi-" "DO IT!" "Fine."

I ran out first, to make sure it was safe, the others run out together, and stuck near the wall. The fireplace we used was only a few shops down.

"Stay behind me & near the wall"  
>"I can't believe a girl us saving our asses."<p>

"Shut up Sirius, keep moving we're almost there."

We got to the alleyway, when we heard;  
>"Hello Siri, how nice to see you again" Bellatrix.<p>

"RUN!" I shouted. Nothing. They just stood there like I didn't say anything, great.

I looked around frantically for something to keep her back for a few minutes.

"REDUCTO!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the archway between us and her.

It fell down straight away, and I heard her scream as pieces of wall fell around her,

"When I say run, I mean run." I turned to the boys

"Maybe we didn't want to, we're not cowards"  
>I glared at Sirius - had to ruin the friendship between us "Would you much rather die? Didn't think so. Now get in the fireplace and go home"<p>

"After you"

"James?"  
>"Ladies first"<p>

"Remus. Your smart, get in the fireplace."  
>"They're right, you should go first"<p>

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who didn't just stand and stare at Bellatrix. NOW GET IN THE FIREPLACE"

Finally Sirius gave up & Stepped in the fireplace

"Potter's Mansion" then he disappeared

Then Remus.

"Go on James"

"I'm not leaving without you"

"Either get in or I'll make you get in"

He still didn't budge so I pushed him in

"I'll be right behind you"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Potter's Mansion" Then he disappeared

I stepped into the fireplace when I heard:

"Did you really think you'd get away from me?"

"In case you hadn't noticed 3 out of 4 of us have left and now number 4 is about to as well"

"mmm cocky one aren't we. Going to have to leave you a lesson. CRUCIO!"

I'd never felt pain like this before. All I knew is that I wanted my life to end. Memories of being possessed by Voldemort flashed through me, and I couldn't help but scream out in fear & pain. The pain stopped and Bellatrix asked

"Who are you?" If she thinks I'm telling her she can go to hell

"No? Okay. Crucio!"

Again the pain flashed through me and I could just about mumble "Ginny Potter"

"Your lying. They only have 1 kid and that's Sirius' friend. Crucio."

"They adopted me" mumbled again. The pain was easier to bear now.

I saw her twitch & she lifted up her sleeve. She was being summoned.

"CRUCIO!"

The pain was like the first time. But I didn't try to stop myself from screaming this time.. My cries echoed around the room. And then she apparated away. The pain was gone.

I crawled over to the fireplace, dropped some powder onto the floor mumbled "Potter's Mansion". Everything went black for a while, then out was in the familiar lounge of the my house. I fell out of the fireplace & into someone's arms. I saw his grey eyes. Sirius.

"Sirius, I love you"

"Ginny? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Bellatrix"

Then I fainted.

**Bit of Sirius & Ginny's love coming out now! She told him she loved him! but he didn't pay any attention... hmm? how will she react.  
><strong>**also, i haven't decided how regularly i'm going to be updating, right now i'm doing it everyday, but i might not be able to soon, it might be once everyother day or something, anyway thanks for reading! Please review or something:)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**

**Oh, and thanks to:**

**Story Alerts: lgm85, Serrah-Angel, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, BekaRoo, fiorellaweasley**

**Favourite Story:lgm85, BekaRoo, teddyandlilyforever, fiorellaweasley**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I know what I'm doing in this chapter is weird. But I get major writers block thinking about the summer - it's really annoying. Before any of you leave thinking I'm going to stop for like months because of writers block, I have planned like the whole story! So it's alright. J sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been ill, then I don't get internet connection over the weekend, & then I had homework to do, so I haven't had much time! Sorry again!**

I opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom. I don't remember coming in here. I heard the door open & footsteps approach me, so I quickly closed me eyes again, I heard two voices whispering,

"Is she awake?" "I don't know, she looks unconscious still" unconscious?

"She's awake" I said. I opened my eyes and saw James & Sirius leaning over me

"MUM! SHE'S AWAKE!" James shouted

"Ouch. Loud noises. Not good!" I felt my head throbbing, but continued, trying to ignore it "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No" I strained my memory "I remember going to Diagon Alley yesterday… telling you, James and someone else. Remus? About the future, then I remember running. Loads"

"Yeah, is that all you remember? And that wasn't yesterday. We're going Hogwarts tomorrow, it's 31st August"

"It's been four weeks?" Then I remember about Diagon Alley, "Bellatrix"

"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!" Sirius shouted

I ignored the throbbing in my head and turned to James,

"That's all we've got out of him while you were out of it. He thinks it's his fault" James said

"It was my fault! I shouldn't have left!"

"James, can I speak to Sirius, alone for a moment?" I asked. He nodded his head, and I waited till I heard the door shut before turning to Sirius.

"Come here" I patted the spot next to me on the bed and Sirius hesitantly walked over and sat down.

"Look at me" But Sirius just carried on looking at his arms "Sirius. Look at me"

After a couple of minutes, he looked up at me

"Look at me, I'm fine! Nothing to worry about or feel guilty about. This was not your fault!"  
>"But it was. I should know never to leave anyone with Bellatrix. I know it's me she wants not you, but because I'm a twat I left you and she did this to you! And it is all my fault"<p>

"None of this was your fault. I was stupid and thought I could do everything myself. We should of stayed hidden, but all I could think about was getting you three out of there. And I'm sorry for making you feel g-" before I could finish talking, Sirius' lips were on mine. Sirius Black was kissing me! I never felt so happy, the person I KNEW I loved was kissing me, and actually wanting to!

Too soon he pulled away "I-I'm sorry" he whispered.

He was about to get up when I grabbed his arm.

"Please stay" He sat back down "After I got back from Diagon Alley, I remember you catching me out of the fireplace. I think I remember saying something to you, but I cant remember what it was, did I say anything?" I already knew the answer but I had to see,

"No, just mumbled something about Bellatrix" He wouldn't meet my eye. Why was he lying?

"Oh. Right, okay" I rested my head on his shoulder and let sleep overtake me.

**Sirius POV**

I was kissing her! My best friends sister! Even though I really didn't want to, I knew I had to. I pulled away and got up "I-I'm sorry" but before I could walk away she grabbed my arm,

"Please stay." I moved back next to her on the bed "After I got back from Diagon Alley, I remember you catching me out of the fireplace. I think I remember saying something to you, but I cant remember what it was, did I say anything?" Yes. You said you love me. And I was supposed to say it back, but I didn't because I'm a dick. I couldn't say that though, "No. just mumbled something about Bellatrix"

"Oh. Right, okay" I sensed disappointment in her voice, did she know I was lying?

I felt her rest her head on my shoulder.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes. I went to ask her if she was excited about going to Hogwarts, but when I looked across, she was asleep. What was it with her falling asleep on me?

I reached into my pocket and carefully pulled it out the two-way mirror

"James Potter" I whispered, I waited a couple of minutes then,

"HEY PADFOOT YOU FI-"  
>"Shh!" I felt Ginny move closer towards me, "Help me!" I whispered<p>

"Why? What's wrong?"

I moved the mirror onto Ginny. "I swear she has an issue with falling asleep on me!"

"Haha! Have to get yourself out that one mate, I've got to de-gnome the garden for Dad"

"Why aren't the house elves doing it?" Surely with a house full of elves, Mr Potter would ask them to do it,

"He's still pretty pissed we left Ginny alone in Diagon Alley. Speak to you later mate!"

Then the mirror went black.

I'd left her on her own with Bellatrix. I know what she's like, I grew up with her! And I left Ginny on her own with her. I looked over at her fragile body and did something I don't do often - I cried.

I cried because of what she looked like when she fell out of that fireplace, knowing it was me Bella wanted, not Ginny, and if I know Bellatrix, she isn't done with Ginny, and I would rather die then let anyone hurt Ginny. And I cried, because I love her.

I held Ginny's head up, while I lied down, and rested her head back on my shoulder.

I love Ginny Potter. No one can ever find out. Sirius Black loving someone is not normal. I'm going to have to hide this well, and hiding things from the Marauders was hard.

I stroked Ginny's hair softly - trying not to wake her. I don't know how long I laid there for, but soon I was asleep.

**James POV**

I finished de-gnoming the garden, and went to find mum. She was in her office.

"Mum, Ginny's awake now"

"Oh, okay lets go and see if she's okay"

"I went in there before going outside & She was actually asleep on Sirius" Mum didn't & couldn't know about the two-way mirrors me and Sirius found "So we'll have to be quite, just in case"

We walked up to Ginny's room & I slowly opened the door

"Oh Godric, not again!" they were both asleep again. In the same bed. Sirius, with my sister. "SI-" before I could wake them up, mum covered my mouth & whispered "Don't you dare. You know they both need the sleep! Ginny may have been unconscious, but you must of heard her screaming and shouting for Bellatrix to stop And Sirius, I know he's been coming into your room while this has been happening, they both need the sleep. So don't you dare" How does she know everything?

She led me out of the room and closed the door

"You dare go in there!" and she walked away.

It's only 2:00! What am I going to do for the rest of the day?

I walked into my room, picked up my Hogwarts letter & my trunk and started packing. I was doing N.E.W.T.S this year and I was taking: Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies - the same as Sirius & Ginny - because you need most of these to become an Auror. Sirius was only taking Muggle Studies to piss off his parents though.

Mum went to Diagon Alley again a little while after we did and bought all our books, this year I needed:

Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms,

Confronting The Faceless

Defensive Magical Theory

Home-Life & Social Habits of British Muggles

Advanced- Potion Making

Magical Drafts & Potions

Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

And, even though I knew it by heart - Quidditch Through The Ages

I started putting the books in my trunk, when I head screaming from Ginny's room - not again!

I ran into her room & found Sirius crying and trying to wake Ginny up.

"NO! STOP IT!" She shouted

"Ginny! Please wake up! WAKE UP!" Tears were streaming down Sirius' face. I'd only seen him cry once - when he found out Regulus was a Death Eater.

"NO! SIRIUS!" Me & Sirius froze "Kill me! Not him! KILL ME!" Then Ginny went quite

"Oh my Godric. Did she just?"

"Yeah."

My memory went back to the day Ginny was attacked, when she came out of the fireplace she whispered something to Sirius, then fainted. After that, Sirius never left his room, except in the morning & night to check on Ginny, or if she was having one of her nightmares. Only two things make Sirius act like that - love or guilt. And I know Ginny would never make Sirius guilty so it must mean - great. My sister fancies my best friend.

"She told you she loved you, the night she was attacked didn't she?"

Sirius looked up at me "No" he wouldn't meet my eye - he was lying

"Your lying. I know you to well Sirius. She said she loved you and -"  
>He jumped up "She didn't. Fucking. Say. ANYTHING" Then he ran out.<p>

I heard a door slam and things smash on the floor. A Sirius tantrum - yay!

CRASH!

"James? What was that?

Ginny's awake!

**Ginny's POV**

I was awoke my shouting and smashing. I rolled over, expecting to land in the one place I felt safe - Sirius' arms, but instead met my pillow. I opened my eyes and saw James standing in the middle of my room

CRASH!  
>"James? What was that?"<p>

He turned around and smiled at me "Oh Ginny, your awake. Sirius tantrum, nothing to worry about, go back to sleep" Then he walked out

"I can't. Sirius isn't here" I mumbled to myself

I rolled over & after what felt like a couple of hours, I eventually fell asleep, thinking about being back at Hogwarts tomorrow!

**I hope you guys like it! Now, i'm going to be writing about Hogwarts next chapter! i have planned some things to happen, but if anyone has any ideas, whether it be about Ginny & Sirius' relationship, or anything else exciting that could happen, then please write it in a review. Thanks to everyone still reading!**

**And thanks to:**

**Story Alerts: darkimagination687, Kira Fire Wolf, lgm85, Serrah-Angel, teddyandlilyforever, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, The Erumpent Horn, BekaRoo, fiorellaweasley**

**Favourite Story: lgm85, BekaRoo, teddyandlilyforever, fiorellaweasley**

**And thank you to all the reviewers!**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: in the first few chapters I noticed a mistake I had made. In the planning I wrote things like Ginny watching Bellatrix torture Harry, but I decided to take that out and have her torture Ginny, but in chapter 2, I noticed I left that in the actual story when she was shouting at James, and even though some people probably didn't notice, I just want to say sorry for the mistake! J And I also noticed I wrote about Harry being a Horcrux which Harry didn't find out about till the Battle of Hogwarts (Second Wizarding War, the Last Battle whatever you want to call it) so again sorry for the mistake!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES! My internet was down, I had this all typed but couldn't upload itL**

"PRONGS! We're Going HOGWARTS!"

"I KNOW PADFOOT!"

Do them two ever shut up?

For the second time in two days I was awoke by their voices, and for some reason I was glad. It reminded me of being back at the Burrow, James & Sirius are so much like Fred & George! I miss all my family a lot, but I'm glad I live with the Potter's. I may have been unconscious for the four weeks I've been here, but what I learned in the one day I spent with the Potter's, is that they are very caring people and I'm so grateful they let me stay here.

I rolled over to go back to sleep, but then I remembered what Sirius shouted - Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I used to hate going to school, I didn't have many friends, but I already know James & Sirius so I should be fine - I hope. Mainly, I'm just glad I don't have to be re-sorted, I cant imagine not being in Hogwarts, I hope Dumbledore doesn't make a big scene with me being joining.

I'm feeling a lot better now, since the attack, it's like it never happened, strange really, considering yesterday my head was throbbing and I felt really weak, quick recovery I suppose. I got of bed and walked out to go to the kitchen - I hope I go the right way.

I could ask James or Sirius. Sirius' room is only next door, I'll ask him.

I knocked on his door, but there was no answer. I'm sure he wont mind if I wait inside. I opened the door and stepped in, just as a door near the room opened & Sirius stepped out, in just a towel - round his neck. God his body is **PERFECT!**

I knew I should leave, so I tried walking out without him noticing, but I had closed the door, and just as I was about to open it, Sirius looked up.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, trying to cover himself

"I'm sorry! I knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I thought I'd come in and wait, sorry."  
>"S'okay. What did you want then?"<p>

"Help getting to the kitchen, I can't remember where it is" I blushed, feeling pretty stupid.

"Oh. I've just got to get dressed then I'll take you down. Sit on the bed or something"

I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, and didn't even bother trying to hide the fact I was staring at his body. I didn't even notice him turn to face me properly

"Put your tongue away" he said teasingly, winking at me

I felt myself blush & looked down to the floor. The things he does to me, I hardly ever blushed in 1999!

He came & sat on the edge of the bed - now only not wearing a top.

"So how you feeling?" he asked

"a lot better thanks" I smiled up at him "It's like it never happened"

"Good. You know I'm really s-" before I could stop myself, I kissed him. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. My mind went blank, and all rational thoughts left my mind, and all I knew is that I wanted him. I put my legs over his waist and pushed him down in to the bed. He was pulling my top up and my hands were all over his chest. He rolled over - now on top of me. I wrapped my legs round him, my top practically off, and I was fumbling with his jeans button, when we were distracted by Mrs Potter's voice

"James! Go and get Sirius & Ginny!"  
>We froze. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and me and Sirius jumped apart.<p>

Think of something Ginny. I could hide? No that's silly. James has only seen us asleep. It's not as if he knows I told Sirius I love him, but then again, Sirius doesn't know that I know either. I saw the doorknob turn and turned to Sirius,

"I've forgotten where the kitchen is, could you show me?" I asked. He seemed to catch on,

"Yeah, I've just got to put my top on. Oh hi James"

I turned round, acting like I didn't know he was there

"Hey James"

"Alright? You don't know where the kitchen is? You walked there on your first day here" He looked between Sirius & me, then noticed the beds rumbled sheets, and his eyes widened, I tried to look innocent.

"Yeah… well the attack made me forget a few things" even though it was kind of the truth, I still tried to sound as innocent as possible

"Oh. Well you ready to go Sirius?" James asked

"Yeah. Let's go"

James walked out and Sirius followed

"thanks" he mumbled, then walked out. He is not going to go all distant on me! He used to do this in Grimmauld place, if he showed any sign of caring for someone, he would ignore them for ages, I refuse to let him do that now. Until he says he doesn't love me, I will keep trying.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Mrs Potter reading the Daily Prophet,

"Hi Mrs Potter"  
>"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"<p>

"Fine thank you. It's like the attack never happened"  
>"Oh good. The healing charms worked then" healing charms?<p>

"Healing charms?"

"last night I came in and did some charms to make you good as new for Hogwarts"

"Thanks mum" I smiled at her, it felt right calling her mum, even though my real mum is gone, I think Mrs Potter, will be just as good of a mum.

"Well you three, you have 2 hours till the train leaves. Are you packed?" Oh god. I didn't pack yesterday, I fell back asleep!  
>"Crap! I haven't packed!" I jumped up to go upstairs but was stopped by James<br>"Me & Mum packed for you last night, she packed your clothes & other things she said 'I wouldn't understand about' and I packed your books and things mum wouldn't understand about" he winked at me. He must mean the cloak and map.

"Thanks James, Mrs Potter"

"You just called me mum, you can't go back to Mrs Potter, at least call me Isabella"  
>"okay mum" I laughed<p>

I went and sat down at the table just as a group of house elves walked in with lots of food. I saw a bowl of Coco Pops (**A/N: Not very imaginative, I know, review me cereal ideas;)) **and grabbed it.

After a few spoonfuls, I found myself feeling nervous and not hungry, so I excused myself and went to my room to finish packing.

To get Sirius' attention, I would have to be a ladies version of him, so basically a slag. But I can do it better then him, because I have the right clothes. Well I will do, after sorting through the clothes Mrs Potter got me and making some alterations, good thing Hermione taught me the muggle way, I cant use magic yet, I only have scissors in the house though, not the slowing machine (**A/N: I do know that it's called a sowing machine but she's a witch so she probably don'tJ )**, It should still work though, although the cutting won't be perfect, I will sort that out once we're at Hogwarts. I sorted through and find a nice skirt, and cut about an inch off of it. Putting it on and looking in the mirror, I though I could wear it as a high-waisted skirt. Then I got a nice low-cut top out of my duffel bag, that complimented my figure and made my boobs look big - perfect! I chucked the chosen clothes on, emptied the contents of my duffel bag into my trunk, then grabbed my wand and put it down my top.

I tried picking up my trunk, but realised I would need help getting it down, I'll go and ask James, after what happened when I last spoke to Sirius, he is being a bit off.

I walked over to what I assumed was James' room and knocked. No answer, so I knocked again.

"Who is it?" James shouted

"Ginny"

"Oh, come in" he was doing something he didn't want Mrs Potter to know about, wonder what it was.

I walked in and was amazed by his room, it was covered in Gryffindor posters, pictures of the Marauders - Peter obviously cut out now, the boys had decided they were going to stop talking to him, he was already a Death Eater, so was a danger - and pictures of his Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons I think.

"Could I have help with my trunk please?"

"Oh, sure I'll just get Sirius to help as well" he turned around to walk out, then saw what I was wearing

"You are not wearing that!" Great. All big brotherish on me.

"I can wear what I want!"

"Not when you look like a prostitute!" Harsh! I may look a bit slag-like but definitely not a prostitute!

"How do I look like a prostitute?" You know, maybe this wasn't a good idea, I don't want people at Hogwarts getting a bad impression on me

"Your skirts so short you can practically see your arse and if your top was any lower you'd be able to see your belly button."  
>"That's just your opinion, lets see what other people think." and a part of my plan was working, "SIRIUS! Come here!"<p>

"Don't bring him into this!"  
>"Too late" I replied, just as the door opened "Sirius, tell James that I do not look like a prostitute!"<p>

I watched Sirius look me up and down, and a slight bulge in his trousers. Just what I wanted

"This has nothing to do with me" he said, then walked out. Not what I wanted. I mean I wasn't expecting him to do anything in front of James, but more then just walk out.

I saw the look on James' face and felt bad, "Sorry, I'll get changed if you want?"

"Up to you. I'm going to get your trunk." Then he walked out.

Why do I always have to mess things up? First with Sirius, then James.

I ran after James, who was now in my room,

"James, I really am sorry, I'm being an arse today, I'll get changed, just let me get another top out, then can you take my trunk down?"

"Yeah, sure" he smiled at me, least I sorted one thing out, now just Sirius, which might take more then an apology to get what I want.

I picked out another top, still tight, but not as low-cut and quickly put it on - while James was facing the other way - then he took my case down, with me following behind.

We got down to the kitchen and James & Sirius' trunks were already by the fireplace - we must be flooing. Mrs Potter was having a whispered conversation with Mr Potter, but stopped when she saw James & I, I wonder what they didn't want us to hear.

"Hello dears, where's Sirius? We need to leave now" Mrs Potter asked

"I'll go get him, one minute" with that, James ran up the stairs

"So how are you, Ginny?" Mrs Potter asked  
>"Fine thanks mum" mum? Where did that come from? "Little nervous about Hogwarts though"<br>"Oh, you'll be fine, you've got James & Sirius & Remus & P- you've got them three to look after you!"  
>"But, you must understand that going to a school where everyone has friends except you and the only people you know are you brother and his friends, isn't going to be fine?"<p>

"Oh, Ginny, you'll fit in fine, maybe being friends with James & Sirius for a while wouldn't be too bad"  
>I guess with James won't be to bad, but I don't think I could be friends with Sirius without anything happening.<p>

"I know, I'm just scared, I didn't have many friends in 1999, I just don't want it to be the same here" I replied

We couldn't continue our conversation though, as Sirius & James came running down the stairs

"Come on mum! We're going to be late!" James shouted

"Okay, I'm going to apparate with the trunks, you three can floo, now get in the fireplace together" Mrs Potter said, as we all clambered into the small fireplace "Ready?" We all nodded and Mrs Potter threw the powder onto the floor as we all shouted,

"PLATFORM 9 ¾!"

**Thanks for reading! and remember any ideas, put them in a PM or review :)**

**Thanks to:**

** Favourite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d**

**Story Alert: Fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687**

**And for ALL the reviewers :)  
><strong>

**Marauders-GirlXD **

**Also, i will try and update ASAP, but i have GCSE's coming up, so need to be revising, so will do my best:)**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

I fell out of the fireplace and grabbed the nearest thing I could find - Sirius - and we ended up both on the floor, me on top of him. How do I always get myself into this situations? Even though I could feel something hard digging into my thigh, Sirius still wouldn't look or talk to me, just stared into space. Why is he doing this? Why can't he just admit that there is something between us? I guess I'm going to have to start my plan earlier then expected - on the train.

It wasn't till I got pulled out of my thoughts that I noticed I was still on top of Sirius and James looked as if he was going to explode.

"Shit. Sorry Sirius, I was trying to stop myself falling over. Sorry" I said, quickly getting off of him  
>He didn't say anything as he got up, just nodded and walked away, James looked awkwardly between Sirius &amp; me, not to sure who to run after.<p>

"Go. I'll wait for Mrs Potter" I mumbled, still quite pissed that Sirius is ignoring me

"Alright, see you on the train" I heard James say as he ran into the crowd.

Right, I need to find a boy, who will meet with me on the train and piss of Sirius. I've been told my many people in the past that I'm 'quite good looking' so hopefully that should help me out. I walked further into the crowd, looking for anyone that caught my attention. After a couple of minutes I noticed a group of boys staring at me, they look like their in seventh year as well. I walked up to them and noticed them all smirking - oh god. They better not be fucking Slytherin's - I didn't no if Sirius was around but I needed to get one of the boys attention for the plan to work. So, even though this is very unlike me, I walked up to the best looking guy, grabbed him and kissed him.

I felt him stiffen in shock, then he started kissing back, and before it could go any further I pulled away.

"Ginny W- Potter by the way" I need to be more careful! If anyone hears me say Weasley then I'm fucked.

"Potter?" one of the boys asked

"Yes, James Potter's sister, his parents adopted me" I turned to the boy I just kissed "What's your name then?"

"Matt Hawkins" Hawkins? Never heard of him "But who are you? I would of noticed someone like you walking round, and your defiantly not a first year" He continued, now staring at my cleavage, which I now noticed as practically showing my whole bra off from when I fell over.

I quickly pulled my top up a bit before answering him "I transferred here from Beauxbatons (**SP?**)"  
>"Why?" Another one of the boys asked<p>

"Because Voldemort killed my parents" They all flinched at his name "James' parents adopted me because I had no home, that's all you need to know for now. Anyway, do you know where the Marauders usual compartment is?" Matt nodded "Well, make sure a compartment next to them is empty, with just you in there, I'll come in there during the ride." I winked at him, then turned around to go and find James & Sirius.

I needed to talk to them about what they're planning to do about Peter, how will they explain suddenly ignoring him? I know they have ignored his owls all holiday, and I also think Dumbledore is putting him in another room. Well, it was Dumbledore's idea to de-friend Peter, I suggested just helping him, stop him becoming a Death Eater, but Dumbledore knows better then anyone nobody stops being a Death Eater.

I was walking through the train, searching for the boys, I wish I asked Matt where the compartment was, when I heard shouting from a few compartments away,

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT TOE-RAG POTTER!" found them then, I wonder who that is though?

"Oh, come on Lily-flower, I only asked if Snivellus is still stalking you" Smooth James. Smooth.

I walked into the compartment just as Sirius said the exact words I did,

"Smooth James. Smooth"  
>"Piss of Sirius."<p>

Before they could continue arguing, the girl I assumed was Lily - Harry's mother - turned to me,

"Who are you?" she asked, but before I could answer James interrupted

"This Lily-flower is my little sister" Lily looked between us with confusion on her face  
>"James, we actually don't know who is older or younger, as we don't know when each others birthdays are"<br>"I'm definitely older, I have to be"

"What do you mean, Sister? You don't have a sister!" Lily exclaimed

"Mr & Mrs Potter adopted me because I have no family or home because Voldemort killed my parents." It was half of the truth, my family was killed but I could of still had a home if I hadn't used the time turner.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't lost any family because of him, as I'm muggle born. But I would just hate it if I did"  
>"It's not as bad as it was, but I still think of them a lot, but my new family are just as good." I smiled over at James, and his smile was twice the size of mine. "Oh, my names Ginny by the way"<p>

"Lily Evans" oh believe me, I know exactly who you are.

I looked round the compartment and noticed another girl I didn't recognize, she looked familiar, but I don't know who she is,

"Hi, I'm Ginny"  
>She looked up at me, "Hello, Alice Long" Alice! Must be Neville's mum, I wonder if Frank's in here.<p>

I looked further round the compartment, Frank wasn't here, I don't even know if Alice & Frank are together yet. I also noticed Remus wasn't here either.

"Where's Remus?" I asked

"He's always late, never turns up till the last minute" James replied

I heard the compartment door swing open and turned round, expecting to see Remus. But instead saw an unfamiliar boy, and by the looks on James & Sirius' face, it was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hi guys, had the worst summer! Why haven't you been answering my owls?" he sat down, then noticed the looks on their faces "What's up guys?" and turning to me "Who are you?"

"Don't talk to her!" Sirius growled. Hmm, protectiveness.

"Is this a joke or something?" Peter asked

"No. We joke around with friends. Not Death Eaters, who spy on us, telling Voldemort things." James said through gritted teeth  
>I saw Peter's face fall "Death Eater? Who's a Death Eater?" he was shaking and stammering now, not a very good actor.<p>

"You are. Have been since fourth year" I said, not even thinking about the fact I shouldn't know that

"And how the fuck do you know that?" Peter exclaimed

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO HER" Sirius shouted

Peter's eyes narrowed, "Pretty hard not to talk to someone your sitting next to. What if I did this?"

He reached over to me, stroked my cheek, and I felt his hand going lower and closer towards my breasts - I swear all Death Eaters are perverts - but before he even reached my neck, Sirius had jumped up, grabbed Peter and chucked him out of the compartment

"You ever touch her again, I will make sure you get a one-way ticket to Azkaban quicker then you can say 'Voldemort'" he spat out venomously.

He slammed the door shut and returned to his seat. And for the first time since our little encounter that morning he looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked

So he ignores me for most of the morning then acts like nothing is wrong. And anyway why is he being so protective, so he touched me? I've had worse done to me. "Yes. He touched me, that's all, I'm fine."

"Good." And it seemed like he was back to ignoring me, as he went back to staring out the window.

Lily & Alice were just staring at James & Sirius in shock,

"Don't worry, long story. So what were you two arguing about now?" I asked curiously - as if I didn't know, I could hear them halfway down the train.

"I asked her if Snivellus is still stalking her. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"He doesn't stalk me! Severus is my friend, Potter. Better then you'll ever be" Oh you'd be surprised Lily, soon James will be a lot better then a friend

"Yeah? Well I have heard differently from G-" before he could finish that I kicked him in the shins and he yelped in pain. Luckily Lily didn't notice, as Remus had walked in,

"Hi guys, have you seen Peter yet?"

"Yeah, he was here a couple of minutes ago." James answered

"Stupid pervert" Sirius mumbled

"Pervert?"

"Yeah. He was touching up Ginny" Remus turned round to me, curiosity filling his face

"He was not touching me up! He stroked my cheek, big deal"  
>"Yeah, but everyone could see where he was going" Is Sirius really to sad to say touching my boobs?<p>

"And where exactly was that Sirius? How do you know he wasn't going to stop before you pushed him out" Why am I even defending Peter?

"It's just obvious what he was going to do! And I know him a lot better then you could ever"

"If it was so obvious then why didn't anyone else stop him? Or do you only ever think about sex and boobs? And you know him a lot better then me? Then how comes I knew he was a Death Eater and you didn't?"

"Oh, just fuck off Ginny"

"Out of comebacks then? You know what, I've already had enough of you." I jumped up walking towards the compartment door, then remembered my plan "Oh, if I'm not back in about half an hour then send someone to look for me"

"Why?" James looked up

"Well, in case something happens. There are a lot of Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Wait, however much I hate to say it, it will probably be best to send Sirius." At everyone's confused faces I continued "Well, Remus goes through enough, I don't know Lily & Alice very well, and James will probably kill anyone near me. No matter how much of a twat Sirius is, he's best for the job" And the plan is complete… hopefully.

Before anyone could say anything I walked to the next compartment and saw Matt wasn't there, he better be here soon.

I sat in the corner thinking about what I was going to do. I'm not going to let him have sex with me, but we're going to have to have gone pretty far when Sirius walks in - the more pissed off the better - I'll let him take my top of but that's it.

After about 5 minutes of staring out the window, the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Hey. Was starting to think you weren't coming"

"Would I pass up an opportunity to see someone as sexy as you?" He said, and again staring at my cleavage. It is sooo annoying when they call me sexy. What's wrong with pretty? Or beautiful? I'm not saying I am but it sounds a lot better then 'sexy'.

"Obviously not" I walked up to him, trying to act 'sexy' as he says.

Right… it's now or never. God I really don't want to do this. I closed the gap between us, put my arms round his neck, and kissed him. He pushed me up against the wall, as I took his top off. He's not a bad kisser actually, could come in handy for future piss of Sirius plans, just hope Matt doesn't start to like me.

We were on the seats now, him on top of me, better get on top of him in case Sirius comes in, he shouldn't do though, its only been about 10 minutes. I pushed him over the edge of the seat and we both landed on the floor with a loud THUD! Me now on top of him & I let him pull my top off. After a couple of minutes of normal snogging & him running his hands all over me, the compartment door flew open.

"People are already at it and we're only on the train" Sirius mumbled, about to leave I think.

"Not now Sirius, kind of busy" I said

"Ginny? What the fuck are you doing?"

"One minute Matt, he doesn't seem to understand" I winked at Matt as I climbed off of him and turned to Sirius - still topless. "Basically, when two people either love each other or just want to have some fun, they usually have sex. I want to have some fun, so that's what I'm doing."

"But with him? Don't you know who he is?" What does he mean, with him, what's wrong with Matt?

"It's got nothing to do with you!" Matt shouted.

"It's got everything to do with me, She's my best friends sister. Just count yourself lucky It wasn't James that walked in. Just get out. NOW" He seemed to be getting extremely pissed off, even though that's what I wanted, I think it had to do with the fact that it's Matt I was doing it with, is something wrong with him?

"I'm not going any-"

"Matt, you better go. Party pooper has arrived. I'll see you later" I kissed him one more time before he walked out, got to keep the act going.

I waited till he had closed the compartment door again, before turning to Sirius,

"It has nothing to do with you what I do with anyone"

"It's got everything to do with me, your practically my sister now" I don't want to be a sister!

"Sister? I'm pretty sure what we did doesn't happen between brother and sister"

"That was an accident!" And that pissed me off more then anything else.

"What, you accidentally fell on top of me?"

"You kissed me!"  
>"Yes, but you didn't have to roll on top of me if you didn't want to!"<p>

"Why did you kiss me anyway?"

"Why did YOU kiss me the day I woke up after the attack?"

"Let's just forget that alright. Now come on, James will come looking soon"

So in other words, I won. I was about to leave, when I remembered I had no top on still, why didn't Sirius help me look for it?

"You called Peter a pervert, yet you just stood there watching me topless? Help me look for it"

"Matt took your top with him, it was in his hand"

"Then I'm going to have to have yours"

He smirked at me, which can't be good "Or I could make you walk to the other compartment topless, and then watch you explain to James why your topless and then help him why he kills that prick"

"Yes, but then I'd also tell James how you watched me for about 5 minutes topless, instead of being a nice person and offering me yours. And then, watch you explain to James why you did that." Before I'd even finished talking, Sirius' top was in my hand, and I was returning the smirk "That's what I thought"

I put the top on and followed Sirius into James compartment

"Why are you topless? James asked "And why are you wearing Sirius' top?"  
>Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't tell him I was making out with some guy I've known for 5 minutes and he stole my top, he'd kill me.<p>

"Yes Ginny, why are you wearing my top? What's wrong with yours?" I glared at Sirius, before turning to James

"Erm.. It fell out of the window" I am the thickest person ever… how can a top fall out of a window?

"How the fuck does a top fall out of a window?"  
>"Well.. I was going to get into my robes because we're nearly there so I took my top off and it went out the window. Then Sirius walked in and offered me his, and then I thought I'd come in here because I remembered my robes were in here." Oh fuck. I need to get better excuses for the future. I sound pathetic.<p>

"Right…"

Quickly change subject! Erm..

"Where's Lily & Alice? I asked

"Oh, Lily got pissed off with me and left, so Alice followed. I don't know why they bother sitting with us, Remus is the only one Lily likes."

"Oh Prongsie… is that a hint of jealously?" Sirius teased, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, they were so much like Fred & George. Oh, I'm never going to see my family again. Well actually, Its 1977 now, so Bill is nearly 7, Charlie's nearly 5, Percy's 1 and mums probably already pregnant with Fred & George, I mean they were born in April 1978. So I wont have to go to long without seeing my family! I'm going to be born in 1981 though, that'll be weird. Seeing me grow up. I wonder if people will recognize the similarities, will I have to leave? I hope I don't, I'm starting to like it here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Remus shaking me,

"Ginny? We're here" that was quick!  
>"Oh, right."<p>

"Are you okay?" Remus asked

"Yeah, just thinking about my family. Most of them are born now, well except Fred, George, Ron & me. What's going to happen when I'm born Remus? Will they make me leave?"

"No! nobody would let you leave! People probably won't even notice the similarities. Now come on, we don't want to be late"

Well, this is going to be awkward, walking through the school in Sirius' top, I mean Sirius will be fine, he got another one out of his trunk. I'm going to look ridiculous!

We caught up with James, Sirius, Lily & Alice on the carriages, and I was surprised to see the horses pulling them, I didn't think I would, I mean I saw death in the future, so technically it hasn't happened yet. Remus got on and sat next to James, now the only available seat was next to Sirius… Great, he may be hot, but he's being a dick today.

"Why are you wearing Sirius' top?" Lily asked as I sat down

"Long story, tell you later I'm in your room anyway"  
>"Great! I share with Alice as well, so it will be just us 3"<p>

"We've wanted another person in our room for ages, we're the only Gryffindor girls in our year. Who was that boy in the compartment with you? When we walked past we saw him" Alice asked

James head snapped up "Boy? What boy?" Fuck.

"A boy came in while I was in there, I told him to leave and he did, that's all" I gave Alice a look that clearly said 'Shut up' thankfully she got the message.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure he was still in there when I walked in, and these two left about 5 minutes before I came to look for you" Sirius said

"Must be imagining things." And then lowering my voice so only Sirius could hear me "Shut up, otherwise I will tell James about how you watched me topless for about 5 minutes, see how he reacts to that."

"Ginny, what was that boy doing in your compartment for so long?" James asked

"I was making friends, you lot being the only people I've met I thought I would try. I don't really know anything about him, except his names Matt. Sirius, you saw him what house is he in?"

"Slytherin" Oh fuck!

"Please tell me your joking. Remus, what house is Matt Hawkins in?"

"Slytherin, why?"

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"Yeah, why do you care anyway?"  
>"No reason.."<p>

"Ginny, what did you do?" James asked, might as well tell him, I'm sure he'll find out anyway.

"Well. Before you kill me let me finish what I'm saying. I didn't lose my top because it fell out of the window. I lost it because I almost had sex with Matt & when Sirius walked in and stopped us, Matt took it with him"

And just like I thought, James looked extremely pissed off

"You've known him for 5 minutes for fuck sake! And he's a fucking Death Eater! Don't you know what they're like? One of them gets hold of you, they all want you, their fucking perverts! "

I've seen things in the Daily Prophet in my time, girls that have been attacked or kidnapped for Death Eaters… pleasure. And I'm going to admit it - I'm scared.

"I didn't mean to!"  
>"You didn't mean- he didn't force you did he?"<p>

"No he didn't force me! Please help me James. I'm scared."

And all anger went away, I could see it in his face. During the shouting Sirius had moved over, and James was putting his arm round me,

"No ones gonna hurt you, not with me Sirius & Remus around"

"Yeah we won't let them touch you" Sirius said.

"But you cant follow me around all the time. For all you know they could do… something" I already know what it's like having no control over something. After what happened in my first year, even though this is a completely different situation, I'm talking about possible rape here, and I might not be the only girl they do it to. "And you can't worry just about me, what about Alice & Lily? Or any other girl here… it's not just me they can hurt"

"They've never done it before, why start now?"

"But you don't know what they've done. They could of tortured them into not saying anything, or threatened them or SOMETHING! You don't know what they've done! And now I've gone and.."

"Don't worry about it! If we have to we WILL follow you around all the time. No one is going to touch my little sister"  
>"James! We've already discussed this, we don't know who's older"<p>

"27th March, when's your birthday?"

"11th August, okay your older then me, but that does not mean you can go round threatening every boy that looks at me"

"Ha! And yes it does. Comes in the brother contract"  
>I couldn't' help but laugh at James, even in a serious situation he managed to make me laugh.<p>

I didn't even notice I was crying till James wiped the tears away,

"No one's going to hurt my little sister"

And again I was laughing at him,

"Love you brother"

"Love you too little sis"

I knew I was being stupid, as if they could do anything to me at Hogwarts, Dumbledore knows everything that's going on, they wouldn't think about trying anything.

"Oi guys look" Remus said

I looked round and saw my home.

Hogwarts.

**I know the Peter in this is abit different then in the films, but, well to tell you the truth, i read something about a Peter like this and i thought it suited him better, like standing up to them. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but i'm really tired at the moment, but i just had to get it updated. Also, the next chapter is going to be like the first few days of school, i'm obviously not going to put all the lessons in, but after that should i skip the rest of September & go to October/November time or carry on with September for a while? It's up to you guys, i have ideas for both chapters either way, and they have just the same amount of action in aswell.  
>Also, i got a review about when Sirius &amp; Ginny get together and if something happens to them to get them to admit their feelings, i have answered them in a PM, but thought i would tell others too,<br>****They get together soon, either Christmas or a little while afterwards, and yes something does happen to ONE of them, but i'm not saying which one or what happens, but this chapter could be abit of a clue... wonder if anyone can work it out? if you do don't give it away! ;) Thanks for reading, please review, and if you have any ideas, put them in a review, and i will make sure they get in the story somehow:)**

**Also, thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, **

**Favorite Author: **

**Marauders-GirlXD**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry i haven't updated in like a month! i had GCSE's to sit & i've just been really stressed and i completly forgot! Sorry! Hope you like it :)**

I've been at Hogwarts for a little over a month now, and I can honestly say, I have never felt more at home anywhere - well maybe except from the Burrow - I've been getting along with Sirius a lot better, since I gave up that slutty act, it caused too many arguments with James & honestly, I think I knew it would never work, it just caused Sirius to be more distant. So I've decided to just be myself around him now, if he doesn't like me as myself then he doesn't deserve me at all. Lily and Alice are like sisters to me now, we are really close, and me & Alice have thought of a way to get Lily & James together - Lily always denies she likes him, but we can both see right through her - anyway, this is what we planned,

* FLASHBACK*

Lily & James have just had another argument, something James said about Snape again, when will that boy learn? Lily stormed out of the common room, leaving me & Alice with the James & Sirius - Remus wasn't there, it was full moon last night.

"Well done James" I laughed

"Shut up Gin"

"Should we go looking for her?" I asked Alice

"No, you should be used to it by now, she'll be back when she's ready. But come upstairs a minute Ginny, we need to talk"

Oh, no. Did I do something wrong? "Okay. See you later guys"  
>"Bye!" the boys answered in unison.<p>

I walked up to our room and found Alice sitting on her bed crying with laughter,

"What are you laughing about? I thought I'd done something wrong"

"No! It's just… have you seen the way Lily looks at James? She is completely in love with him"  
>"I know! I was thinking that! Wait, why's it so funny?<br>"Because she's always saying how much she hates him, but now I've realised she actually LOVES HIM!"

And now, I started laughing as well,

"Alice, you are a genius! Now what sort of friends would we be if we didn't interfere and get them together?"

"How though?"

"That.. I don't know"

After a couple of minutes silence Alice shouted

"GOT IT!"  
>"Alice you scared the shit out of me!" I laughed, holding my hand over my heart "What have you 'got' then?"<p>

"Well, you know how protective James gets of you whenever something happens?"

"Yeah, it's quite annoying sometimes really" thinking about when he walked in on me & Sirius asleep & when Remus called me a prostitute - even though Remus was joking.

"Well, he will probably be like that with Lily, so what if one of us have an argument with her, then when she gets upset, James will be there to comfort her, and she'll realise he's not such a 'self-centred prat' and hopefully they will get together"

"Could work, but I can't argue with her because James will probably side with me, you know, with me being his sister and all"

"I'll do it, give me a few weeks to get the argument right, and then before you know it James & Lily will be together"  
>Hopefully…<p>

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So, in the common room after lessons, Alice & Lily will be having an argument and Lily & James will be together, I hope.

"GINNY! GET UP!" Alice shouted

"Why are you shouting?" I mumbled

"Because we are half an hour late to Defence against the Dark Arts!"

"Oh shit!" I sat up and noticed Lily's bed was empty, "Why didn't she wake us up?"

"No idea. But least it's given us another reason for the fake argument"

"Yeah, have you been in the bathroom yet?" I asked Alice

Alice shook her head

"Alright, I'll go use James' one"

I walked in to find all of the boys still in bed… typical. I walked over to James bed,

"James, you need to get up now" I whispered

"Five more minutes" he mumbled

Okay then. Lets try Sirius… I walked up to his bed,

"Sirius, time to get up" I whispered… again.

"Leave me alone Kreacher" he mumbled, I do not sound like that house elf!

"Up. Now!"

"Fuck off"

Fine. Remus will get up.

"Remus, you have to get up now"

He sat up, "Ginny? What are you doing in here?"

Finally someone will actually listen!

"It's 9:30, and Lily didn't wake me and Alice up so I came in to use your bathroom, but you guys are still asleep, late night?" I asked

"Yeah, don't ask" he laughed

"Weren't planning on it, how do you get these guys up in the morning?"  
>"I usually chuck water over them"<br>"I have a better idea" He looked at me in confusion, and I turned to face Sirius' bed

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! UP NOW!" hopefully a good imitation of his mother's voice

He shot up "COMING MOTHER!" he shouted.

He looked round confused, then noticed me and Remus, both of us clutching our sides because we were laughing so hard

"You dickheads" he said, before chucking himself back on the bed.

Luckily, this woke James up, "What are you doing in here Gin?"

"Me & Alice are running late and I wanted to use your bathroom, but I can't because your all in here. Oh its 9:30 by the way" I walked into the bathroom, and started to fill up a bucket of water in the bath.

I walked back into the boys dorm, James & Remus now chucking their clothes on

"Not going to have a shower then?" I asked  
>"Well because you wanted it, we thought we would all come up here during lunch and have showers" James replied<p>

"Oh, alright, thanks"

"What you doing with that bucket?" James asked

I walked up to Sirius' bed and James' eyes widened "No Ginny! He get's so pissed off when that happens"

"Well he should of got up when I woke him up" I said, tipping the contents of the bucket over Sirius' head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sirius bolted up, his hair now dripping with water

"Should of got up when I woke you up, now I'm going to use the shower" I turned to walk away and Sirius ran past me

"No you aren't! you got my hair wet, I'm going to have to wash it now" he's such a girl when it comes too hair.

I started running too, I'm quite fast, and I got into the bathroom a couple of seconds behind Sirius, just before he could shut the door.

"Sirius" he spun round quickly, just noticing I was there "I need to have a shower, so out please"  
>"Why don't you use your own?" he asked<p>

"Alice is in there. And if you don't go out I will just shower with you in here" If he doesn't leave, I'll just shower with my underwear on.  
>"You won't and you know it"<p>

"Won't I?" I went to pull off my top, but stopped to see if he was going to leave, but instead he went and sat on the toilet, he's testing me…

So I took my top off, I won't let him win. He's still sitting on the toilet, not going to move. So I took my trousers off to, his eyes widened a bit, he honestly thinks I'm going to get naked in front of him?

I walked up to the shower, turned it on & stepped in.

"Oh, two can play this game Ginny"

I went to ask what he meant, but before I could, he was in the shower too.

"What the hell are you doing? If James walks in he'll kill you!" I whispered, not wanting James to hear us

"Why are you whispering? He won't be able to hear you over the shower, and why will he kill just me?"

"Because I'm his innocent little sister" trying to put on an innocent face & winking at him

"Your about as innocent as Snivellus" he joked

"He doesn't know that though" I winked at him "And also, that's abit harsh. Am I really that bad?" I pouted

"Sometimes" he winked "Anyway, I needed to talk to you"  
>"And you had to get me in the shower to do that?"<p>

"Well it had to be in private"  
>"What's wrong with 'Hey Ginny, can I talk to you'?"<p>

"I was going to say that in DA, but then you threw a bucket of water over my head and here we are"

"Oh, well what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry"

"Harry?" I hadn't thought about him for ages

"Yeah, what was he like?"

"I'm not really up for talking about Harry in the shower" I noticed Sirius' face drop "So, how bout I go get dressed and wait in your room for you to finish?"

"Yeah alright"

I got out of the shower, grabbed a towel & ran over to my room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alice shouted

"The boys were all still in the there so I woke them up and got in the shower"

"And they actually got up?" Alice asked shocked

"Well, no. I had to chuck water over Sirius" I laughed

"But if you get Sirius' hair wet, he has to have a shower."  
>"Yeah, I know"<p>

"And he actually let you get in before him?"  
>"No" She's going to work out I had a shower with him… kind of. I could feel myself blushing at what she would say<p>

"So he's had a shower as well? He takes ages in the shower though." She looked up at me and noticed my red face "Ginny! Did you shower with Sirius?"

I already had my clothes on, so I just grabbed my bag and ran out

"I'll just ask him! You know he'll tell me!" Alice shouted behind me

I'd been waiting for Sirius for about ten minutes before he eventually came out  
>"Alice was right, you do take ages to shower"<p>

"You were talking about me?"

"Maybe. Anyway, what did you want to know about Harry?"

"Everything. What was his Hogwarts life like?"

"Honestly, I know this isn't going to make you feel any better, but he definitely had the worst school life anyone could have"  
>"Why? Tell me about a few years at least"<p>

"Okay. I don't know much about his first year, I didn't start till he was in his second. But basically, there is a stone called the Philosopher's Stone, it was moved to Hogwarts to keep it safe, there were rumours it was going to be stolen from where it was kept-"  
>"What does this have to do with Harry?" Sirius asked<p>

"Harry, and his friends, my brother Ron & Hermione, thought that Snape was going to steal it, he's the potions teacher at Hogwarts, they thought he was going to steal it to give to Voldemort. Harry didn't want Voldemort to find it - obviously. So they went after it, they knew where it was hidden so they went to get it. Only it wasn't Snape who was stealing the stone, it was their DA teacher Professor Quirrell, who had Voldemort on the back of his head, hidden under a turban. Don't give me that look Sirius, I know it's disgusting but it's true. Harry ended up with the stone and Voldemort knew he had it, so tried to get Quirrell to get it, but Quirrell died trying - and Harry almost died as well."

"In his first year?" Sirius asked, a look of disbelief on his face

"Yep. And it only gets worse"

"Tell me, please, I want to know what happens to my godson" How did he know he was the godfather?

"How do you know your godfather?"  
>He smirked at me "I'm James' best friend, obviously I'm godfather"<p>

"Oh, right. Second year then." The year Voldemort possessed me. "Harry got visited by a house elf during the summer holidays with a warning not to go back to school because of danger-"  
>"A house elf? In a muggle house?"<br>"Yeah, his name was Dobby, he was the Malfoy's house elf. Anyway, Harry didn't listen to him, he said he had to go back, Dobby did something in the house that caused Harry to be locked in his room for the rest of the summer. Although, a couple of weeks before the end, Fred, George & Ron borrowed my dads flying car and flew to Surrey to save him, he spent the last few weeks at the Burrow - my house. We all went to Kings Cross, but Ron & Harry couldn't get through the barrier, so used the flying car to get to Hogwarts. They found out later that Dobby blocked the barrier to stop Harry from getting to Hogwarts because of the 'danger'. They got to the school and after a couple of weeks, there was writing found on the wall" I shuddered at the memory, not remembering doing this "in blood. It said 'The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware."  
>"Chamber of Secrets? Isn't that a myth?"<br>"No, don't ask questions, it will all make sense at the end. Harry, Ron & Hermione found the writing and next to it was Filch's cat Mrs Norris, she'd been petrified. Harry get hearing voices, and later in front of most of their year, he found out he is a parseltounge. Everyone started believing he was the heir of Slytherin. 3 more people turned up petrified, a boy in my year, a boy in Harry's year, and Hermione. After about a month, another message was found on a wall, again written in blood, this time It said 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever"  
>Sirius gasped "Who was it about?"<br>He hadn't seemed to notice I was almost crying "Harry & Ron saw the message, and decided to find the chamber, they had learnt something that gave them a clue to where it was, and they found it. Something happened and they got separated, so it was just Harry who found out who the heir of Slytherin was - Voldemort. So for a second time Harry fought Voldemort, and won. This time though, he had to fight the monster the heir controls - a basilisk. Harry killed it, and then destroyed the thing keeping Voldemort alive, he was alive in the form of a memory. From a diary he kept when he was at Hogwarts, Harry stabbed the diary with a Basilisk fang, and Voldemort disappeared. The girl he was planning to kill then woke up, like out of a dream. Voldemort had possessed her, she had wrote the messages on the wall and didn't know, she was the one who told Voldemort all her secrets in that diary.

"Who was the girl?"

I turned to face Sirius, and he noticed me crying "Me. Lucius Malfoy put the diary in my cauldron one day in Diagon Alley. I found it and used to write in it, he used to write back to me. He would listen to everything I wrote about, bullies, everything. He made me feel special. But then, when I woke up one day covered in blood, not knowing where it came from, I was scared so tried to get rid of it. But then Harry found it and I had to get it back. So I did, and Voldemort possessed me again, and I got taken to the chamber to die. I would have died, if Harry hadn't saved me" I wasn't crying anymore, but I couldn't stop myself from shaking, fear the memory brought back, when I would wake up with the blood on my hands not knowing where it came from, when i woke up with feathers all over me from killing the things outside Hagrid's hut, and when Voldemort told me about how to get into the chamber, and how much I really didn't want to open it.

"It's over now Ginny. He can't hurt you"

I smiled at him "You know, that's almost exactly what Harry said when he saved me. Do you want to know about third year?  
>"Yeah, please"<br>"Well, you Remus and Wormtail are in this year"  
>"Me? I thought I was in Azkaban?"<p>

"You escaped remember? Anyway, Remus was the DA teacher and Peter… I'll explain that later. Everyone knew that a 'mass murderer' had escaped but only a few people knew the reason, only it wasn't actually a reason. Some people, who knew you were the secret keeper, believed you escaped from Azkaban to kill Harry. He kept getting warnings to not be on his own and stuff. The Ministry made orders to keep Dementors around Hogwarts, these Dementors affected Harry most, he got attacked by them twice, Dumbledore was furious. Harry got the Marauders map that year. When he was using it, he found someone who was supposed to be dead - Peter Pettigrew"  
>"But the map never lies!" Sirius said<p>

"Exactly. Remember how I told you that Peter framed you? Well he chopped off a finger and made everyone think that all you left of him was a finger, then he turned himself into a rat, and stayed like that all these years, the rat he turned into was my family rat, Scabbers."  
>"That's just weird" Sirius said<br>"Anyway, Harry went to find Peter, but instead ran into Remus, who took the map. He also saw Peter on there, and that was when Remus worked out you was innocent. A few weeks later, Ron got dragged into the whomping willow by a dog, and Harry & Hermione went after him. The dog turned out to be you. Remus turned up and explained everything. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione found out that Pettigrew was in disguise as Ron's rat Scabbers. He'd been in our family for 12 years, which is when the attack happened on Lily & James. You & Remus got Peter out of his Animagus form, Harry believed you all, you offered to look after Harry from then on. But then Remus turned into a werewolf because it was full moon, you turned into a dog and tried to save Harry & the others, Moony then ran into the forest, and Harry ran to find you, who had passed out next to a lake and lots of Dementors were coming, Harry and you fainted because of the Dementors. Then you got locked up and almost got the kiss, but because Hermione had a time turner, she and Harry went back in time & saved your life. You were very quite through that" I turned to look at him and his face had gone pale white "What's wrong?" I asked

"Did Harry ever think I wanted to kill him?"

"I wish I could tell you no, but yes he did. When he found out you was James' best friend. But then you became like a father to him, he cared about you more then anyone else"

Sirius smiled

"So do you want to know about fourth year? Or should we head to the last of our double hour of DA?"

"Fourth year"

"Okay then. This year the triwizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts."  
>"Wicked" Sirius said<br>"Not so wicked when you find out the triwizard champions. There were four this year, as someone had cursed the Goblet to let one of them out. There was one Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum, one Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, and two Hogwarts champions, Cedric Diggory & Harry"

"But I thought you had to be 17 to compete?"  
>"You do. But Harry's name had been cursed to come out, and once the name is drawn they have to compete. The first task, was getting a golden egg from somewhere, but a Dragon was guarding it. Harry completed that one fine. The second task, you had to be underwater and something special was taken from you, Viktor's was Hermione - they had a little thing going on while he was there - Fleur's was her sister, Cedric's was a girl named Cho &amp; Harry's was Ron, they had to go underwater for an hour to find them. Harry came up from the water last, but came second as Fleur pulled out and Harry saved two people. The third task, was a big maze, with the trophy hidden in the middle. Only Cedric and Harry got to the trophy, and they touched it together. It was a portkey which led them to a graveyard Harry had been dreaming about for months. When they got there, someone walked out from a distance, a man with a bundle of blankets in his hands, it was Wormtail, with Voldemort in his arms. Wormtail killed Cedric, and trapped Harry on the gravestone of Voldemort's father."<br>Sirius looked more pissed off then I've ever seen him "He hurt Harry? His best friends son? How the fuck could he?"  
>"Wormtail then did the ritual to bring Voldemort back to life, back to power like he was before, he had to use Voldemort's fathers bone, he cut of his own hand for a 'servant's sacrifice' and then cut Harry's arm and used Harry's blood"<p>

"Betraying git" Sirius mumbled

"Voldemort was then back to life. He called the Death Eaters. Then he remembered Harry. He wanted Harry to fight him. So he let Harry go, let him get his wand, and then wanted to do a proper duel, he tried to get Harry to bow like they usually do in a wizards duel, but Harry refused, so Voldemort made him, using the Imperious curse. He then used the Cruciatus curse on Harry, and then they did proper magic. There wands connected at one point, and then Harry saw his James, Lily & Cedric. They helped him get away, with Cedric's body. Then he went back to Hogwarts and told everyone Voldemort's back, but nobody believed him, so his 5th year was probably one of his worst as everyone thought he was a liar"

Sirius' face was pale white- obviously from hearing his godson had the Imperious & Cruciatus curse put on him all in the same night - and pissed off "How stupid can people get?"

"It was the Ministry mainly. The Minister - Fudge, refused to believe he was back, Dumbledore got lots of trouble for it to, everyone thought he was mad and Harry an attention seeker."  
>"Thickheads" Sirius mumbled again<p>

"I know. I don't want to go into too much detail about his 5 & 6th year, but basically he almost gets expelled from Hogwarts because Dementors attacked him where he lived but no one believed him, someone from the ministry came to work as the DA teacher at Hogwarts , Dolores Umbridge, she basically tried to run the school. The Order of Phoenix was reinforced by Dumbledore, Harry found out about it and the fact that Voldemort was looking for something he didn't have before - which was the prophecy which he never heard - Harry kept seeing into Voldemort's mind - as he's a Horcrux but didn't know that yet - then Voldemort found out an planted an image into his head of him torturing you at the place where the prophecy was hidden, as Voldemort knew where it was just not how to get to it. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Me, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood all went to the ministry and when we got there we found out it was a fake thing, and that you weren't really there. Then Lucius Malfoy & Bellatrix turned up, Lucius asked for the prophecy which Harry had found, he wouldn't give it to them and we all fought them then ran into this other room. Then the Death Eaters found us in there, grabbed everyone except Harry & Lucius said if he didn't give him the prophecy he would kill his friends, so Harry handed it over, then the Order turned up, you & Harry fought Lucius & another Death Eater and then Bellatrix tried to kill you, but Harry pushed you out of the way of the curse just in time, neither of you died which is VERY good"

"Harry saved my life" Sirius said

"He loved you. More then anyone else. You were the father he never got to have"

"He should have had James"  
>"And he will. That's why I'm here"<p>

"Did you ever like Harry?"  
>"Of course I liked him! For one he was my brother's best friend and he was really nice &amp; he saved my life"<br>"No. I mean did you every have a crush on him?"  
>"Oh." Well this is going to be awkward "Yeah. When I was younger I had a proper crush on him, but I think it was more a crush on the 'famous Harry Potter' and not Harry himself, he wasn't what I expected. Although, we did go out in Harry's sixth year."<p>

"Cool" he sounded disappointed, is he upset about me liking Harry?

"I don't like him in that way anymore"

"Good. I mean, not good. Wait. Fuck it I don't know what I mean"  
>"Sirius what are you going on about?" I couldn't help laughing at him<p>

"You do realise you went out with your future nephew? That's a bit creepy" he winked at me

"Shh. That's just too weird to think about" I looked across at his clock and saw that it was 10:55 "Oh shit, we're going to be late for Transfiguration" I jumped up and grabbed my bag, but Sirius was still sitting on the bed

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be out in a minute"

"Sirius, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I no your not stupid. I will just meet you there"  
>"Race me" I said playfully<br>"What?" he had a confused expression on his face

"Scared you'll lose? Come on, I bet 3 galleons I beat you there"

"Alright then. Let me get my bag and then-"

I never got to hear what he what he was going to say next, as he ran out of the room  
>"CHEAT!" I shouted after him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ginny, you owe me 3 galleons" Sirius said<p>

Me, Sirius, Remus, & Alice were all in the common room after a very annoying day of school. Me & Sirius didn't turn up to defence against the dark arts, which has got us a letter home - which definitely didn't happen in the future - then we both got a detention from McGonagall for turning up 5 minutes late to Transfiguration & another one for running in the corridors

"You cheated though!" I joked

"Didn't! Your just a slow runner"

"Oh, so I didn't beat you into the bathroom this morning?" I winked at him

"Oh yeah, how did you guys decide who went in the shower?" Remus asked

"I have a feeling Sirius had a fun shower this morning" Alice said

"What did you do?" Remus asked

"Nothing" we both shouted

Remus just looked at both of us suspiciously before turning to talk to Alice about something.

But before he could, James came back in.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sirius called over to him

James walked over and took a seat next to Remus "Detention. And why wasn't you there? We were supposed to go together"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot" Sirius replied, smirking at him.

James looked around "Hey, where's Lily?"  
>"I think she's with Snape, not sure though." I replied<p>

"I don't know what she sees in that slimy git" James muttered

"James, none of us like him but Lily does. Maybe if you stopped taking the piss out of him in front of her, she might like you" Alice said

James ignored Alice, but looked over towards the common room door "Lily!" he shouted

We all turned round, and saw Lily running in, tears running down her face.

James was the first person to get to her "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Not now Potter" Lily carried on walking.

She nearly got to the stairs when Alice stopped her "Lils, what happened? Come sit down"

She walked Lily over to the seats and Me, James, Sirius & Remus followed

"Sev, he was with Avery & Hawkins - I think that's his name. I told Sev that they are a bad influence & he shouldn't be friends with them. And then he c-called m-me a m-mudblood" Lily said, crying even more as she got to the end

"HE WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" James shouted "EVIL, SLIMY GIT!" the rest of his shouts were drowned out as he ran out of the common room.

"No, James! JAMES!" Lily shouted after him, again her shouts drowned out.

Everyone else just sat in silent for a couple of minutes

"Do you think we should go after him?" I asked

"No, he'll hex Snivellus, Lily will defend him, James will get detention, him and Lily will argue. Seen it all before." Sirius answered

"Yeah, but he called her a mudblood, Sirius. She might not defend Snape this time."

"She called him James" Alice mumbled

"That's what you got from that?" Sirius laughed

"Don't you get it? She called him James! It's always Potter. She was upset, he defended her, she realised he's not just a self centred prat. We were right Ginny, she does love him, she just never wanted to show it" Alice said

"Yeah, we were right" I looked round "Hey, where'd Remus go?"

"He's over there talking to that first year" Sirius pointed over "He looks worried actually, come on lets go over"

We all walked over to Remus and he quickly turned around  
>"Something's happened to James. He's in the hospital wing &amp; he's unconscious."<p>

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Getting to the hospital wing was a blur. Sirius & I were running through the corridors - I personally running faster then I ever have before - we were followed by shouts of "What's going on?" "Where's the fire?" "Potter, Black no running in the corridors!" but we ignored them all.

We were at the hospital within minutes, and James was in the bed at the end. Lily, was there, holding James' hand and again crying her eyes out. She turned round when she heard us coming in, she ran up to us

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. James found Se- Snape straight away and got his wand out, but before he could do anything, Snape hexed him" Lily walked back over to the bed crying again.

"I'm going to kill him" I whispered, tears running down my face "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I turned to run out of the hospital wing again, but Sirius grabbed me round the waist and held me back

"No, Ginny"

"Sirius, let go" but he held on "LET GO!" I turned to face him, and was hitting his chest trying to make him let go, but he wouldn't. After a couple of minutes I gave up, and was crying onto Sirius' shirt. Sometime during all of this, Remus, Alice & Frank also turned up I heard Sirius say hi to them, but I was still hiding in his chest, his arms still round me - and to be honest, right then, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

><p>Alice &amp; Frank left after a while, so it was just Me, Sirius, Lily &amp; Remus sitting round James' bed, he still hadn't woke up. We had all sat in silence for the past 2 hours, one of us would sometimes say 'Does anyone want anything to eat? I'll go down to the kitchens to get something' I think everyone just wanted to go down to the kitchen to be alone.<p>

When I saw James, I knew straight away what spell it was, Harry used it on Draco last year. I haven't told the others this though, I don't know why, I doubt they really want to know anyway.

"I'm going for a walk" Lily muttered, she thinks it's her fault James got hexed, even though we've told her a thousand times it wasn't.

"I'll come" I went to stand up, but Lily shook her head

"I want to be alone. I'm going for a walk then to bed. Come get me if James wakes up"

Then she left. And we was back to the awkward silence from before she spoke.

"Erm… Sorry for hitting you Sirius and… Er… crying on you" I said

"Don't worry, when do you think James will wake up?" Sirius asked

"Soon. I hope. I'm going for a walk too, tell me if James wakes up as well" I said.

"Don't go looking for Snape, Ginny" Sirius said

"Okay" I lied

I walked out of the hospital wing, and straight outside, Spotting Snape immediately. He was with all his friends near the Whomping Willow - are they stupid hanging round near that tree? - as I was walking towards him I saw who else he was with, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black & Avery. I know it was stupid of me to walk over to them when I was on my own, but I did anyway. Bellatrix was the first to notice me walking towards them

"Oh, long time no see Potter" she said tauntingly

"Piss off, Black" I said the same time as Regulus said "Potter?"

"Yes. I'm a Potter, I was adopted by them and James is my brother" I turned to Snape "And speaking of James" I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Snape "You ever hurt anyone in my family again & I will make you wish you were never born"

"There's no one left in your family to hurt. James is in the hospital and hopefully will never wake up" Snape sneered

"One more threat like that and again, I will make you wish you were never born. And unlike you, family means more than a last name to me. So when I say don't hurt my family I don't just mean James. I mean Remus, Alice, Lily" and looking at Regulus "And Sirius"

Regulus looked up at the mention of his brother, but didn't say anything.

"I don't think you want to be hanging around with blood-traitors like my dear cousin" Bellatrix said mockingly

"He's better then you will ever be. Noble house of Black? Don't make me laugh" I turned to walk away, but before I could, I was punched in the face, knocking me over. I looked up to see who done it, and saw Bellatrix looking down at me. Why didn't she use her wand? I looked round and saw my answer. Regulus had taken it off of her, and if looks could kill, Regulus would be dead a thousand times.

"Resorting to Muggle ways? Won't your family be soo proud"

And this time, I got up and walked away. My nose was bleeding badly, and I think it's broken. Guess I'm going to have to go to the hospital wing. Great, this'll be fun explaining to Sirius.

**Unknown POV**

I was watching them from a place I knew I wouldn't be seen. James Potter was lying in the bed, still unconscious. And Lupin and Black were sitting in silence. Come on, I need to find something I can use against them. The Dark Lord wants to see them, and they won't come willingly.

"Why did you stop Ginny going after Snape?" Lupin asked

"He'd already attacked James, I don't think I could handle it if he hurt the girl I lo- Ginny too" Black said, suddenly interested in the floor.

Ginny. Potter's sister and the girl Black loves. Perfect. I won't fail the Dark Lord this time. I slipped out of the hospital wing unnoticed & went to tell the others my findings.

**Ginny's POV**

I was getting funny looks from people as I was walking through the corridors. Honestly, have they never seen anyone with a broken nose before?

I got to the hospital wing to find James had woke up. I ran over to him

"Are you alright?" I asked "I honestly want to kill that bastard right now"

"Been better. What happened to your face?" he looked up at me with concern

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about me. Lily told me to get her when you wake up so I think I'll go and get her" I said

Remus stood up though, "No, it's alright, you get your nose sorted I'll go and get Lily"

"Oh, okay"

I went to go and get Madam Pomfrey to sort out my nose, when Sirius walked over to me with a wet towel in his hand

"Sit down" he said

I went and sat on the edge of the bed next to James'. Sirius put the towel against my nose, and I had to struggle not to flinch.

"What happened then, Gin?" James asked

Well, they're probably going to found out sooner or later, might as well tell them now.

"I went outside for a walk, and noticed Snape & some others out there so I went up to them-"  
>"Ginny I told you to stay away" Sirius asked<p>

"Who were the others? And what did you say?" James asked

"There was Snape, Avery, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix & Regulus" Sirius stiffened at the mention of his cousin & brother's name "I walked up to Snape and told him that if he hurt any of my family again I would make him wish he was never born" James & Sirius laughed a little at this "Then he said that there's only one person in my family and that he's already hurt. So I told him that family means more then a last name and that my family's also Remus, Lily, Alice & Sirius. Then Bellatrix told me that I shouldn't hang round with blood-traitors like Sirius" James' eyes darkened at this, and he went to say something but I beat him to it "So I told her that he's better then she will ever be"  
>"Thanks" Sirius murmured<p>

"And then I said, 'Noble House of Black, don't make me laugh'"  
>"Oh you pushed it there" Sirius joked<p>

"I turned to walk away, then Bellatrix punched me"

"She punched you?" James asked

"She was going to hex me I think, but someone took her wand off her"

"Who?" Sirius asked

"Regulus." Again, Sirius stiffened. "I would probably be lying in this bed if it wasn't for him"

"Regulus helped you?" James asked

"Yeah. And once my nose is fixed, I'm going to go and thank him"

"I don't want you hanging round with him Gin. He's a Death Eater." Sirius said  
>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wants to be.<p>

"James! God James I'm so sorry it's all my fault!"

We all turned to see Lily running through the hospital doorss

I quickly turned to James "Oh, by the way, she loves you back"

The look on James' face had Sirius & I laughing so much, I think I could see tears in his eyes.

**A/N: I know in the actual books, Bellatrix, Lucius & Narcissa were older then Snape & the Marauders, but I decided to keep them in for something I'm planning further on in the story. In the part where Ginny gets punched I don't know if the 'If looks could kill Regulus would be dead a thousand times' makes sense, but it's something my cousin told me to write in, sorry if it doesn't! :)** **so i hope you like it! And i wonder who the mysterious man is? ;) Thanks for reading & please review! i will try and update asap! :)**

**Also, thanks to: **

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet.**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, Kira Fire Wolf, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19**

**Favorite Author: **

**Author Alert: purple389**

**And thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Marauders-GirlXD **

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in so long! i moved house and just got my internet connection back. Sorry! Hope you like it :)**

James was attacked by Snape three weeks ago, and let out of the hospital ward two weeks ago, quite a lot has changed since then. When Lily came into the hospital wing, Remus, Sirius and I all left to give them time alone, and when he was let out, they told us they were dating… finally. Also, the boys have refused to let me walk round on my own, there's always one of them either in my class or waiting for me outside the classroom to walk me to my next one, or to walk me to dinner - I have no idea why though, every time I ask, they change the subject. But luckily, for the first time in two weeks I am on my own, I asked if I could leave early to see Madam Pomfrey, we had Transfiguration with McGonagall, so I had to put on a bit of an act to get out. James tried to get McGonagall to let him walk me there but thankfully she didn't.

So, I got out of class ten minutes early, and now I'm bored. And on my own, walking round the school. Might as well just go back to the common room till dinner, I'm sure one of the boys will come looking for me when it's time to go.

I was turning round the corner to go into the common room, when I spotted Regulus Black at the end of the corridor, I still hadn't spoke to him since he took Bellatrix's wand, James & Sirius refused to let me. So I quickly ran up to him

"Hey Regulus" I shouted, but he walked faster, I ran straight past the portrait of the Fat Lady & closer to Regulus "Oi! I want to talk to you"

He spun around, and I was shocked at what I saw, there were cuts all over his face, and he had a black eye

"Sorry to be rude, but right now isn't a great time" he said

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking Bellatrix's wand off of her, who knows what she was going to do"

"Oh. Yeah, don't worry. It's not right to hex someone when their backs turned"

"Hey, did the others do this to you? Because you helped me?" I asked

"No." He wouldn't meet my eye. He's like Sirius, so obvious when he's lying "Anyway, I've got to go" he turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. All the classes had now ended, and people were filling the corridors, people were giving us curious looks as they walked past, probably wondering what James Potter's sister is doing hanging around with Regulus Black.

"If you ever want to talk, in private or something, just send an owl"

He didn't reply, just nodded his head and walked away.

As I turned around to walk back, I spotted James & Sirius running through the crowd of people - Regulus left just in time then. I hurried up to, and then through the portrait, and ran over to our usual seats near the fireplace. Guess it's best they think I've been here all along.

After a couple of seconds they both ran in

"Alright boys? Is it dinner yet?"

"What's wrong? Why did you leave early?" James asked. Oh, ignore me then!

"Nothing, just wanted to be alone. You two have been following me round and it's getting quite annoying"

"We have a good reason for following you around you know" James said

"What exactly? Are you both going all big brother 'no boys are going to talk to my little sister'?"

"No. Come to our room, and I'll show you why we've been following you" Sirius said  
>"I thought we agreed not to tell her" James whispered<p>

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Come on" Sirius said, and I followed them up the stairs.

We got into their room and Sirius walked over to his bed, lifted up the mattress and pulled out a pile of paper & handed them all to me

"What's this?" I asked

"Read them and you'll see"

I looked at the first few and gasped. They were all notes threatening the boys… with me.

_She only got away because we let her._

_Just because your following her, doesn't mean we can't get her_

One of them, was a picture of me, I remember when it was taken in the Great Hall one dinner time, it was supposed to be, me, James, Sirius & Remus, we were all laughing at something Sirius had said. But they had cut the boys out and it was just me, laughing and underneath it in big letters

**_Mine._**

"So some weirdo has an obsession with me?"

"No, it's not some weirdo, read the first one again" Sirius said

"_She only got away because we let her_" I read out "What about it?"

"Who have you got away from twice?" Sirius asked

"You think it's Death Eaters? I haven't really got away from them before though have I?"

"Bellatrix tortured you in Diagon Alley and probably would of done more if you didn't get away. And when James was in the hospital wing, you walked up to them again, and got away with only a broken nose. So yes, you have got away" Sirius said

"Yeah, but with Bellatrix I didn't get away, Voldemort was calling her. And what about the picture? Why would they write 'Mine' underneath a picture? If it was really them, they would of done something like messed with the picture so I looked dead or some other weird thing like that."

"Keep looking through the pile, we have other reasons for thinking it's them"

So I carried on looking through the pile, and only a few really stood out as scary

_'You can't follow her forever'_

_'One day she will be mine…'_

"Guys, I think these are coming from two different people"

"What, why?" James asked, confusion clear on his face

"Because some is threatening to do something to me, and the others are just that they want me. One is definitely the Death Eaters, but I don't know about the other"

Neither of them answered, so I just carried on looking through the pile.

I saw another picture where I wasn't dead, but probably looked like I did when I left Diagon Alley, just with a few added bruises and I think a broken rib. This person was a freak.

There was another note, with something taped to it, a bit of cloth, it looked like…

Oh my God. "Hey guys, do you know what this is?" I asked

"No, that's the only one we didn't understand" James said

"It's the top I wore on the train, on the way here. The other person's Matt, so technically it is just the Death Eaters, but what do they both want with me?" I asked

"Don't know" Sirius replied

"I think I do.." James said, Sirius and I both looked round at James, shock clear on our faces "I think they're going to use Ginny to try and get me & Sirius to agree to be Death Eaters. Don't you remember in sixth year Sirius? When they cornered me, you and Remus? We turned them down. They weren't happy."  
>"Yeah, but can't they understand that no means no?"<p>

I was thinking about if what James said was right when I remembered the prophecy. 'Born to those who thrice defied him'

"There going to ask you two more times before they give up" I said

"How do you know?" James asked

"The prophecy. 'Born to those who thrice defied him"

"Oh"

"So shall we go to dinner?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"I'll see you two down there. I have to go and meet Lily" James replied, before running out

I started to walk towards the door, but noticed Sirius didn't follow

"Hey, your not giving up your bodyguard duties now are you?" I joked

Sirius laughed "Course not, James would bloody kill me"

He walked up to me, "After you" he said, and pointed towards the door

"Are you just doing this for James?" I asked

"No, I love you Gin" He replied, my eyes widened at what he said, he didn't seem to realise what he had said at first then he blushed a little "Your like a sister to me" he mumbled quickly

He looked into my eyes, and something about them drew me to him, our lips were inches apart, and before I could stop myself, I pulled away.  
>"Come on, lets go meet the others" I said, I walked off, and luckily he followed.<p>

We really need to stop getting ourselves into this situation, it's the same every time, we kiss, he goes all funny & starts ignoring me. But what if he thinks I don't like him because I pulled away? No. It's a good thing I didn't let him kiss me, it would of just been awkward between us if I didn't, and we've been good friends recently. But what if it's awkward anyway, because I didn't let him kiss me? Why are boys so confusing?

These thoughts were repeating through my head as we walked in silence to the Great Hall.

I really want to tell him about Regulus, but I think it might just piss him off. I know he still cares about his brother, he told me back in my time that he never stopped caring about him. Right, I'm going to tell him… Or I could pretend I haven't yet, and see how he would react if I did…

"Hey Sirius"

"Yeah?"

"You know the other week when Regulus helped me?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He said moodily. He always gets annoyed at the mention of his brother, I noticed when Frank mentioned him ages ago

"Do you think I should thank him? I mean, he did help me"

"No. He's a Death Eater Gin, I don't want you hanging round him"

"Yeah, but how do you know he wants to be one?"

"I grew up with him, he's exactly like my mother. Look, I don't want to have an argument about it, just please don't go see him." Sirius pleaded

"Okay" I smiled at him "Come on, let's go meet the others"

I hate lying to him, but I don't know what else to do, he is really worried about me talking with Regulus, maybe I shouldn't then.

We were a late to dinner now, Dumbledore had just finished of another one of his speeches. When we walked in, the hall was silent and everyone turned to look at us. Why do they always do that? I walked quickly over towards Lily & the others, and slowly, voices filled the hall again. Dumbledore rose from his seat, and again, silence filled the hall

"I would just like to remind certain students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds" he looked over towards James & Sirius, and they grinned back at him "I have already given this announcement but I have been told by our groundskeeper that a few students have been seen entering the forest. Just another announcement before you eat, to third years and above, notices will be put up in your common rooms for the next Hogsmeade trip. Now enjoy your food!"

As he sat down, the tables filled up with food, and James & Sirius practically dived for the food

"Pigs" I mumbled

"Oi, I heard that!" James said, or that's what it sounded like considering his mouth was full of food.

"What? I didn't say anything" I said innocently

"Oh, sorry I thought I heard you say something" He said, before going back to his food

"Okay, how did you do that?" Sirius whispered

"I told you I'm his innocent little sister" I winked at him

"Prongs you do know she called us pigs for eating a food" Sirius said  
>"No, I called you pigs because you basically dived for the food" I said quickly, not realising I'd ruined my little joke.<p>

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"Fuck you Sirius" I joked

Sirius gasped "Did you hear the inappropriate language Prongsie? How rude!"

"Padfoot" James said

"Yeah?"  
>"Shut up"<p>

We ate our food in silence for a while, but, to be honest, the silence was boring me

"Hey guys, why haven't you done any pranks yet? From what I was told you lot are quite the prankster's" Sirius & Remus told me some of their pranks in the future, they said they were always pranking.

"What do you mean 'from what you was told'?" Lily asked

Oh shit. "Erm… James & Sirius told me and Mrs Potter told me some things she's got owls about"

"Don't let mum hear you call her Mrs Potter. She told you to call her Isabella or mum" James laughed

"Sirius calls her Mrs Potter"

"Mum gave up trying to get him to call her Isabella ages ago. And why do you two always compare each other? When I told Padfoot not to do something he said 'Ginny does it' and you've just done the same"

"I did that once!" Sirius protested

"You did it twice"

"When?" Sirius asked

"When you walked into my room without knocking I told you not to because I could have been doing anything then you said 'Well Ginny did it' and the other day you woke me up by chucking water over me and when I called you a prat you said 'Ginny did it to me'" James turned to me "Thanks for that by the way" he joked

"That's what I'm here for" I winked at him and he laughed

"I have another question, if you don't mind answering it anyway." Lily said

We all looked at her, confusion on our faces

"Sure" I said

"How did.. You know.. Get to James' house?" She asked

Great.. Now I'm going to have to make something believable up

"Well… I don't remember most of it, I was kind of in shock. But Death Eaters attacked my house and killed my family, one of my family told me to run & promised they would come and find me. But before I left I saw him get killed. I still ran though, because I promised. So I ran & I must of apparated or something, because I turned up in a completely different place. James & Sirius must of snuck out of the house because they found me in the street. They thought I was a muggle I think, but they carried me back to the house & then Mr Potter found my wand & got Dumbledore to come"

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of asked, I was just curious.."  
>"It's fine, don't worry" I smiled at her<p>

"And now I'm going to seem really horrid, but I have to go. I told Alice I would meet her in the library after I've eaten. Do you want to come?" Lily asked me

"No thanks, I'm just going to eat this then go up to bed"  
>"Okay, bye" She quickly kissed James &amp; then walked off to meet Lily.<p>

"Can't we tell her?" James asked

"Tell her what?" I asked

"The truth"

"No, Dumbledore said"

"He said 'Don't tell Lily she doesn't deserve to know about her son'?"

"He said tell who I think it's necessary to know. I though that you, Sirius & Remus should know about Peter, so I told you. No one else needs to know"

"Lily should know though! She keeps asking me questions and I hate lying to her"

"Fine, you can tell her then. But do you really think she'll believe you?" I asked

"Well, no. that's why I thought if we both told her, she might believe us"

"Okay, and how do you plan on telling her? 'Oh, hi I'm really from the future, I knew and dated your son, he's the only person ever to survive the killing curse. You died in 1980 trying to protect him & you saved his yeah, then i saw Harry & my family get killed so decided to come back in time & i landed in James' back garden"

"Well, a bit nicer then that. Plus, that's pretty much how you told Sirius & I"

"Yeah, but you two saw me fall out of the sky, it was a lot easier to convince you guys"

"Wait.. Did you say 'knew and dated your son'?" James asked

"Yeah, why?"

"You dated your future nephew" James laughed

"Shut up" I pouted "Anyway.. You still haven't answered my question, why ain't you done any pranks?"

"Well we haven't really had any time. We don't really prank during the first month, make everyone think we aren't going to do it anymore. And then first couple of weeks of October I was in the hospital wing & the other night it was Remus' furry little problem & them notes we've been keeping us occupied"

"Promise me when Remus is back, you'll do a prank"

"You actually want us to?" Sirius asked

"Yep. And I have a victim all planned out for you"

"Who?" James asked

"I think you know who" I smirked at both the boys

"Snivellus!" Sirius smiled

"Yep"

"I can't. I promised Lily I wouldn't prank him anymore" James said

"Well, you can help us plan it and then stay with Lily while it's happening so she can't blame you"

"No. I don't want anything to do with it. It will kill me not to wipe that smirk of that evil gits face, but I don't want to lie to Lily."

"Okay. Shall we do it on our own then Sirius?"

"Yep" Sirius nodded enthusiastically "Any ideas then?"

"I'm going to go. I really don't want to piss of Lily" James got up and walked off.

"I have one. But I don't know if you'll like it" I said

"Anything to do with pissing of that greasy git, I will love"

"Okay, well, I have a plan to get him alone in a corridor, at a certain time, and get him to stand in a certain spot & then we'll drop a bag of dung bombs on his head"

"And how do you plan to get him on his own?" Sirius asked

"Lily" with the look on Sirius' face I continued "He's in love with her. If I write him a note saying I want to tell him something about Lily he will turn up."

"He loves Lily? that's just weird. Anyway, how do you plan on getting him in a certain spot?"

"I'll tell him to meet me by the one-eyed witch statue. We'll be hiding behind it holding up the bag of dung bombs then when he gets next to the statue, one of us will drop it on his head. I would say we could do it tonight, but I don't have any dung bombs, do you?" I asked

Sirius' smirk was enough answer for me.

"I'll go and write the note to Snape. Meet me by the one-eyed witch at quarter to 8 with the dung bombs" I whispered, before running off.

I ran up to the owlery quickly scribbled on some spare parchment

_Snape,_

_Meet me next to the one-eyed witch statue at 8 tonight. Come alone. I need to talk to you about Lily._

_Ginny._

I picked an owl, and off it flew with the note. I checked the time, and saw it was half 7, fifteen minutes to get to the witch statue.

I walked down towards the school, and saw Snape sitting near the lake with an owl. Ah shit. Sirius better be there in time. I started running down to the statue and got there at the same time as Sirius ran round the corner.

"I told James to stay away from here" Sirius said

"Snape's coming" I panted

I got out my wand, said the spell "Wingardium Leviosa"

The bag full of the dung bombs floated up towards the ceiling, and me & Sirius got behind the statue and waited. After a couple of minutes, Snape walked round the corner, on his own.

"Told you" I mumbled, though he has turned up early, I thought.

He walked up to the statue, stood right underneath the dung bombs, and waited.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered

I nodded my head and let the bag go. They fell & landed right on Snape's head. Just as McGonagall came round the corner.

Snape screamed when the bag fell on his head, and McGonagall rushed over.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked

"Potter sent me a note telling me to meet here & these got dropped on me"

"Which Potter?" McGonagall asked

A smirk appeared on Snape's face "James"

With that, Professor McGonagall walked off, probably to the common room.

"I know you're here somewhere, Potter. You better go and help your brother out" Snape said, before walking off

"That slimy git" Sirius shouted, about to go after Snape  
>"Leave it. Come on lets go to the common room. James will be fine, Lily can prove he hasn't got anything to do with it, she's been with him since dinner"<p>

We walked back to the common room, and just as we walked in we heard McGonagall's voice

"Potter, Severus Snape claims he received a note from you telling to meet him on the third floor & when he got there he got a bag of dung bombs dropped on his head. Detention for a week and ten points from Gryffindor"

Ah crap. I can't believe I'm going to do this..

"Professor. I wrote that note. And Snape knew it was me because I signed it 'Ginny'. James had nothing to do with it"

"You will be receiving the weeks detention then, Miss Potter. I expect to see you at my office tomorrow at 7." Professor McGonagall turned to walk out, but Sirius stopped her

"I helped Ginny. I gave her the dung bombs and I was there with Ginny when it happened" Sirius stated

"Well then, Black, you will be joining Potter in detention tomorrow & another ten points from Gryffindor" And she walked out

"What did you do that for? You idiot!" I shouted

"Because you would have been on your own in detention" He shouted back

"I only did it so James wasn't in detention!"

"Yeah, well I only did it because…"

"Exactly! You had no reason to do it and now your going to be bored shitless for a week. For no reason!"

Me & Sirius shouting at each other had caused quite a scene, the common room was silent and everyone was staring at us. It's exactly like Ron & Hermione after the Yule Ball.

"Your really having a go at me for helping you out?"

"But you didn't help me out! Because I'm still in detention, and now so are you!"

"Well you didn't have to say you did it did you?"

"Yes I did! Because James would of got detention if I didn't. I'm going to bed. Night James, Lily."

I started walking up the stairs when I heard Sirius shout "You could at least say thank you!"  
>But I ignored him, and carried on going up the stairs<p>

I got straight into bed, and sleep overtook me straight away.

**A/N: I can't remember if the one-eyed statue is on the third floor, but when I wrote this I was at my dads so I didn't have the books or internet access. And also, the conversation between Ginny & Sirius at the end was all shouting but I thought it looked weird all in capitals. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for not updating for so long!**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd**

**Favorite Author: **

**Author Alert: purple389**

**And to all the reviewers!**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! i've just been so busy recently! anyway, sorry again, and i hope you like this chapter :)**

So, i'm in my third detention of the week, and me and Sirius are still not talking. We both got detention for pranking Severus, although Sirius really didn't need to get detention, I only admitted to it because if I didn't, James would of got detention. Tonight though, I'm going to get Sirius to talk to me again, because Lily told me that James told her Sirius wasn't acting the same. I'd noticed it, but apparently it's worse when their all alone. I don't know if it's me that's making Sirius acting like that, but I'm going to try anyway.

When we both got to Professor McGonagall's office on Tuesday, she told us we would be cleaning the trophies in the trophy room, without magic, to help Filch. Let's just say, the trophy room in 1996 is a LOT smaller. We have been cleaning the room for 3 nights, and we still haven't finished.

Sirius was sitting on the floor on the other side of the aisle I was on, cleaning the bottom row of trophies, so I walked over and sat next to him.

"Thank you" I said

"What?" Sirius muttered

"Thanks for doing the detention with me" I smiled at him

"S'okay" he muttered again

"Stop being moody or I'll chuck this bucket of water over you" I joked

Sirius laughed and the sound echoed round the room. His laugh was exactly the same, through everything that's happened, I'm glad that didn't change. I couldn't help but smile at it, and Sirius noticed it

"What you smiling at?" he asked

"Your laugh" I replied, still smiling

"My laugh?"

"It hasn't changed at all, it was one of the last things I heard before I left, well not really the last thing because I had that conversation with you before you left.. But it was basically the last thing I heard"

Sirius was smirking at me "You told me!"

"Told you what?" what was he talking about?

"Who you was talking to, you wouldn't tell anyone before"

"Sirius, you already knew who I was talking to, I just wouldn't tell you what it was about"

"Can't you tell me now?" he pouted at me  
>"No, another time, maybe"<p>

"Did we date in the future?"

I could feel my face going bright red "Erm.. Sirius, you was like 36"

"So?"

"I'm 16"

"So?" he repeated

"Would you date me now if you was 36?"

"Depends"

I felt my face going even redder "On what?"  
>"Well, you said that in the future, I was basically on the run, right?" I nodded "And that I lived in Grimmauld Place?"<p>

"Yeah, what's this got to do with anything?"

"How many women were there?"

"My mum like all the time, we lived there for a while. Tonks, sometimes McGonagall, me, on the summer after fourth & fifth year & Hermione but she was only there on her fifth year summer & then didn't come back till the day everyone got killed"  
>"So the only women there was a married women, my cousin, McGonagall who's like ancient, a girl I met like twice &amp; you?"<p>

"You met Hermione more then two times.. But… yeah, pretty much"

"And you wonder why I don't think something happened between us? If anything happened between me and Hermione that would be weird because she's my godson's best mate"  
>"And I'm your godson's ex girlfriend, how isn't that weird?"<p>

"clues in the name.. EX!"

"He still loved me, he told me"

"Well, that would make it weird, why did you dump him if he loved you?"

"He dumped me, to keep me safe from Voldemort. But I'm not that bothered, I don't feel that way about him anymore"

"Okay, it would have been weird. But we might of kept it secret. So nothing happened, ever?"

"No"

"You're a rubbish liar"

"How the fuck could you tell I was lying?"

"I couldn't. But now I know you are, what happened?"

I glared at him, but answered him truthfully anyway "We kissed. Only once. On the day everyone got killed"

"Did the kiss have anything to do with what you told me?"

"Maybe"

"You had a crush on me didn't you?"

"Nope" I hate lying, but I'm not going to admit it..

"You're a shit liar!"

"Not going to work this time, love"

"Love? And if the kiss had something to do with the conversation we had, and you didn't tell me you like me, then I must of told you that"

"Can we stop talking about this now?" I asked

"No, I want to know!"

"Well I'm not telling"  
>And I dunked my sponge in the bucket of water and threw it at Sirius, and it hit him right in the face<p>

"OI!" he shouted, he picked up his own sponge, and threw it at me, I jumped up just in time and it hit my top.

I got my sponge, dunked it in the water again & threw it at him, but he jumped up and dodged it.

He looked at me, smirked and picked up his bucket.

"No Sirius!" I turned around to run but he threw the bucket and the water fell all over me. "SIRIUS!"

I went to pick up my bucket, but before I could, we both got hit with bucketful's of water. We both looked up to see Peeves floating above us, laughing

"PEEVES!" Sirius shouted

Peeves floated out of the room singing "Siri loves the Potty girl"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius shouted

We both looked at each other, soaking wet and started laughing. And then I was in his arms, and we was kissing. Time seemed to stand still, I don't know how long we were kissing for, I was about to pull away when someone came round the corner of the aisle

"Time's up. You can leave" Filch said, and then he noticed us, me still in Sirius arms, and Sirius hands round my waist. "What's going on here? You two, come with me"

We both sighed, looked at each other, and laughed again, but started walking anyway. Filch was leading us to McGonagall's office, but when he knocked there was no answer.

"Wait here" he muttered before walking off

"Shall we run?" Sirius said

"Yep. Quickly!"

And we were both running through the corridors back to the common room, soaking wet. We got back in about five minutes.

We ran through the portrait hole & near the fireplace where everyone was sitting, laughing our heads off. James, Remus & Lily were the only ones left in the common room.

"What the fuck have you two been up to?" James asked

"James!" Lily reprimanded

"Sorry" James replied sheepishly.

Me & Sirius sat down, still soaking as neither of us had our wands, and nobody else had thought of drying us.

"So what happened?" Remus asked

"We got bored & had a water fight, then Filch walked in on us ki-" I kicked Sirius' foot before he could say kissing "soaking wet & took us to McGonagall, but she weren't there so we ran for it"

No one seemed to notice that Sirius almost said kissing, but Lily was giving me a funny look, and I gave her a look which clearly said 'Later'.

"Yeah, but when you left, you two weren't talking" Remus stated

"I said thanks for coming to the detentions with me" I said

"And how did you get from, awkward talking after an argument to a water fight?"

"Sirius asked something I didn't want to answer so I threw a sponge at him, and then he threw a bucket of water at me, and then Peeves turned up and dropped a load of water all over us"

James, Remus & Lily all laughed at this, "Got to love Peeves" James joked.

"What did Sirius ask?" Lily asked

"Doesn't matter now" I smiled at her, Lily was the hardest to lie to, even though I'd only known her for nearly two months she can still tell if I'm lying, which I'm quite surprised about considering I've been lying to her since the day I met her.

"Ginny, Lily knows" James said

"Knows what?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about, I still wanted to ask.

"About you being from the future"

"Oh.. So you believe him Lily?" I asked

"If you asked me that last year I would of told you that your crazy, but James has grew up now, and I knew there was something funny about you, I just couldn't tell what. So, yes I do believe James"

"And did he tell you about… Harry?" I asked

"Yeah" Lily replied, I slight frown on her face "His school years really were terrible"

"How do you know about his school years? I'm pretty sure didn't tell James about them"

"Sirius told me, I've known about you since the night of that prank you pulled on Se- Snape"

"Oh right. And do you know what happened the night I turned up at James' house?"

"It's your house too, Ginny!" James interrupted

"I know kind of what happened, but then again, none of us except you really knows what happened, when I asked these two " Lily pointed at James & Remus "They said they have no idea"

"I know" Sirius shouted

"How comes Sirius knows everything about you?" Remus asked

"Because he asks" I joked "Anyway Sirius, you don't know all of it"

"Oh" Sirius pouted

"Can you tell us?" James asked

"Erm.. Yeah okay" I smiled at him

Lily leant over and whispered something in James' ear, and then he turned to me

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to"

I looked over at Lily and smiled "It's fine, honestly"

As I started to talk, everyone seemed to lean in towards me

"It started off a normal day, I got up, went downstairs, like usual everyone was fussing that Harry, Ron & Hermione were back. Mum gave me loads of chores to do, I think she wanted to keep me busy to distract me from talking to them, she was worried they would convince me to join them in whatever the hell it was they were doing. Then after dinner, I was sitting in the kitchen, thinking about things, when Sirius asked me if I was alright, I must of looked really worried for him to notice"

I forgot everyone else was there, and all I could see was what was happening "I said I was fine and was going to leave it at that, but I had to tell him, he has a right to know. So I called him and asked if we could talk in private, so we went in a room and he asked if I was alright, so I told him.." instead of watching what was happening it was like it was happening all over again "I love you. And I kissed him but he got angry and so I said sorry and he said that if I was older then he would of gone further so I shouted at him, he's lying to make me feel better, how stupid does he think I am? Then there was noises coming from downstairs Sirius ran out to see what was happening, then he came back in and grabbed Harry's cloak. He made me promise to stay hidden, but I didn't want to, Voldemort was down there and so was all my family, he promised he'd come back for me, so I stayed hidden, he made me promise, I have to do it now. Sirius walked out and I heard shouts from downstairs. Bellatrix killed my mum. She's dead and I didn't even try to help her. There were footsteps coming upstairs and voices. Harry and Voldemort's! Harry's doing better, he'll be fine. And then there was a flash of green light and his body came flying through the door. Harry was dead. Voldemort went back downstairs and all the Death Eaters left too. I ripped off the cloak and ran over to Harry. Your not dead. You can't be dead. But I knew he wasn't coming back. So I walked downstairs and there was bodies all over the place. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione…"

"Ginny! Ginny snap out of it!" James shouted

It was like I came out of a trance. I blinked and everyone was standing round me, Lily, Remus, James & Sirius. I hadn't realised Sirius had been shaking me & James was standing right over me. I didn't realise I was crying either, till Sirius wiped a tear off my cheek

"What happened?" I shivered, the memory of everyone's bodies fresh in my brain

"Sometimes, when people recall bad memories or things they would much rather forget, it's like it's happening all over again" Remus explained

"Did I say everything out loud? Like talking to someone in a room about something" I really hope I didn't mention that part out loud

"Yes. We heard it all. Sorry for making you tell us" Lily said

I stood up quickly "Just forget everything I said. It doesn't matter"

I started walking towards the stairs, when Sirius jumped up and walked towards me

"Ginny, wait!" Sirius called

"Come to brag that you know what it's about?" I asked smiling, trying to act like I didn't care he knew

"No. I came to say sorry, we shouldn't of made you tell us"

"I knew I'd have to some day. It was planned a little differently though. I really wanted to miss out some parts of that day. I'm going to bed now though, night Sirius" I smiled at him and walked up the stairs.

When I got up to the room, I went into the bathroom and chucked loads of water over my face, trying to wash away the memories of my dead family. And then I got ready for bed.

As I laid down, Lily walked in the room and up to my bed,

"Hey, Gin, you awake?" she asked

"Yeah" I mumbled

"Sorry for making you tell us"

"Why does everyone keep saying 'making you tell us'? no one made me do anything, I decided to tell you all"

"Oh. Okay. Night" Lily replied, and walked off to her bed

Oh shit. Now look what I've done "Sorry Lily. I know you was trying to be nice. I just really wanted to miss out a certain part of that thing I told you about"

Lily came back over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed, so I sat up to look at her

"Did you really love him?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused, Lily. I shouldn't even be here, and know I'm falling in love with my brothers best friend, who is also my ex boyfriends godson, and soon my ex boyfriend is going to be my nephew. Everything's so confusing"

"Everything will be fine. Just take it one step at a time, it will all sort itself out"

"When did you realise you loved James?" I asked

"I've always known I've liked him. He's just been too much of an arrogant arse for me to show it. But when I saw he would risk his life for me, I knew he'd grown up. Okay, I know maybe it wasn't his life at risk when he ran after Snape, he still did it though. Three against one, all for me."

"He's always loved you, you know"

"Yeah, I do now. I just wish I realised it earlier" Lily smiled at me, before standing up "I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow"

"Night, Lily"

So, Sirius knows I loved him. Everything's definitely going to be awkward between us now. I really hoped he wouldn't find out, he's always been there, and if he starts ignoring me again, then he won't be around. And no matter how much I argue with him, I still need him around. I love him...

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) please leave a review, any ideas or anything are welcome! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait, i will try and update ASAP.**

**Also, thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, xxBabyT-ranxx**

**Favorite Author: **

**Author Alert: purple389**

**And thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am really sorry i haven't updated. It's been a tough few weeks and i haven't really been in the mood for writing. Sorry, but it's all good now and i hope you like this chapter!**

I woke up after what felt like weeks of sleep and looked round the room, Lily's bed was empty & Alice was sitting on the edge of hers brushing though her hair.

"Hey Alice, what time is it?" I asked

"Lunch. Sorry if I woke you up, Lily told me to be quite when I came up here"

I quickly sat up "Lunch? Why didn't anybody wake me up?"

"Lily said something about you'll need the sleep because of something that happened last night, but she wouldn't tell me what. She got you out of today's classes, no idea how though"

"It was honestly nothing just thinking about family, which I really shouldn't do" I smiled over at Alice "Anyway, do you know where Lily is?"

"Erm… I think she's out by the lake with the boys"

"Okay, thanks."

I quickly got washed and dressed and brushed through my hair,

"I'm going to meet the others, do you want to come?" I asked

"No thanks, I've got loads of homework to do, so me and Frank are going to the library for a while"

"Oh okay, see you later" I picked up my bag, and went to meet the others.

Walking towards the Entrance Hall, I started thinking about last night. I hope none of the others mention it, I really can't talk about it again. It's embarrassing, James, my brother, knowing that I love - well loved actually, he doesn't know that I kind of still do - his best friend, and Sirius knowing that I loved him, that's just awkward. Hopefully, Lily or Remus told them to bring it up, even though I think they have enough sense not to.

I walked into the Entrance Hall, and towards the door, and I could see Lily, James, Sirius & Remus all sitting near a tree next to the lake. I was about to walk out the door when I heard my name called out

"Hey, Potter!" A familiar voice shouted, I turned around to see Regulus running towards me

"Hi Regulus"  
>"Hi, erm, have you seen my brother recently?"<p>

"Sirius? Not since last night. I'm going to meet him now though, why?" what could he want with Sirius?

"I've just had an owl from mother. She's planning to come to the school tomorrow, I was just wondering if you could pre-warn Sirius"

"Your mother is coming to the school? Why?"

"Erm.. She has heard that Sirius has taken a particular interest in… you"

"Me? She is coming to the school because Sirius & I are friends?"

"And, someone overheard Filch telling McGonagall about the trophy room incident & mothers not happy about it to say the least"

I felt myself blushing at the mention about that "The… trophy room. Oh god. How many people know?"

"Just a few people, Bellatrix, Lucius, Snape and some others. They were talking about it in the common room last night"

"Don't they have anything better to do with their time? Do they know everything, like the water fight and, something else?"

"If you mean do they know you two were making out then yeah."  
>"Oh. Can you tell them to shut up about it because if James finds out then…" I didn't bother finishing the sentence but I think Regulus knew what I meant<p>

"I think that's why they're talking about it. Anyway, I have to go now, can you just tell Sirius please?"  
>"Yeah sure"<p>

Regulus walked off and I walked towards all the others. If James finds out, there's going to be a massive row between James & Sirius. How can I stop it though? If Bellatrix and that lot know, it will probably be round the school by dinner. I could tell Remus & Lily and see if they'll be able to calm him down. Or, I could tell him myself, better to hear it from me then someone like Snape.

I was right near the others now, "Hey guys" I said, and they all turned towards me

"Hi Ginny, did Alice tell you that you've got the day off classes?" James asked

"Yeah. I'm going to go to the afternoon ones though" I went and sat next to Lily, but before I could say anything to her Sirius shouted out,  
>"What? You get the day off and you choose to go?" Sirius exclaimed<p>

"Yep. There's nothing else to do, all you guys will be in class."

Sirius mumbled something, but I didn't hear what he said

"How are you, then?" Remus asked

"I'm fine thanks, you?" I knew it was close to the full moon, I just couldn't remember when he started to get affected by it,

"Good thanks, bit tired though"  
>"I think you're the one that needs the day off classes, not me" I smiled at him, and he laughed<p>

"Lily how did you get me the day off classes?" I asked

"I'm not telling, otherwise these two will use them" Lily pointed at James & Sirius and they both pouted at her and she winked back

"Prongs, did you see that?" Sirius asked

"Yes, What have we done?" James replied dramatically

"Okay, what are you two going on about?" Remus asked

"Nothing" They chorused together

"Why do I hang around with you guys?" I joked

"Because you loveeee us!" Sirius sang, usually everyone would of just laughed when he said this, but today Lily glared at him & Remus looked at him in a 'shut up' sort of way

"Yeah I do love you guys" We all sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before James broke the silence

"What have we got next?"

"Transfiguration with McGonagall" Remus replied

"I don't get seventh year. All we're doing is going over all the shit we did in all the other years. Why don't we just do our Newts in sixth year?" Sirius said

"Do you remember any of the stuff we did in our first year?" Lily asked

"Nope" Sirius replied, popping the 'p'

"Well then"

"But, I think we know how to turn animals into goblet's by now"

"Well, there's other things we need to learn to"

"Like what?"

"Shut up"

"Haa!"  
>"Sirius, stop annoying Lily" James said<p>

"Come on, I think we have to go now. Everyone's going inside"

We all stood up & headed to Transfiguration.

After an hour of Transfiguration, and an hour of Muggle Studies, Sirius & I were in the Great Hall eating dinner, James, Remus & Lily are coming later, they've all gone to the library to do homework… well, Remus & Lily have, James is just sitting there to annoy them. Me & Sirius would of gone with them, but we need to be in the trophy room soon for our fourth detention, after this one, there's only three more to go, and then we're in November, so it's nearly Christmas!

"Hey, Ginny, McGonagall's coming" Sirius said, pulling me out of my thoughts

Like the past 3 nights, Professor McGonagall has come to take us from the hall, to the Filch's office for our detentions.

"Oh, yay. Come on then, only three to go"

We stood up, just as she arrived to our seats

"Mr Black, Miss Potter, if you would come with me" McGonagall said, before leading the way to Filch's office.

It was a quite journey, like always, but today, instead of taking us to Filch's office, and then leaving, she led us all the way to the trophy room.

"Now, this will be your last detention of the week, due to a turn of events I am sure you are aware with, Mr Black." Current events? Oh Shit! I forgot to tell Sirius his mum's coming! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! That can't be the reason they're stopping the detentions though, can it?

"Yep. I know about that" Sirius replied. What? He does? He doesn't seem to care though, I thought he would.

"Well, we have stopped your detentions, but if either of you step one toe out of line this week, you will be finishing these off, plus more. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr Filch will be here to tell you when to leave as usual" And she walked off.

Sirius & I walked into the trophy room and found a bucket and two sponges and some cloth where we had to start cleaning. Sirius walked over, picked up his sponge and started scrubbing at one of the trophies, I picked up my sponge & went to a nearer trophy

As I was scrubbing it, I saw a familiar name on one of the shields

"Special services to the school - Tom Riddle" I read aloud, this was the trophy that Ron cleaned in his second year.

"What?" Sirius walked over and read the trophy "Tom Riddle? Isn't that-"  
>"Voldemort."<p>

"Voldemort got a trophy for special services?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder what he did"

"He opened the Chamber of Secrets, framed someone else for the murder of a girl and got the award"

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked

"I think your forgetting where I come from, and the fact that I was possessed by him in that Chamber"

"Oh yeah. Did he, you know ever like… do stuff to you in there?"

"Like what?"

"You know… like…"

"Do you mean did he rape me?" why does everyone think that?

"Yeah" Sirius mumbled

"No. Everyone thought he did though, that I might have been to scared to admit it, but he didn't"

"Oh.."

We when back to cleaning the trophies, when I remembered what he said about 'knowing the current events'

"Hey, Sirius" I called out, he had wandered off round to the other aisle.

He quickly walked round the corner "Yeah?"

"Do you really know what the 'current events' are, and why we don't have detention anymore?" please say he does… so I don't have to tell him.

"Nope. But she said no more detentions, I wasn't going to argue" Oh great. Just what I needed.  
>"Well, I do. And I think you need to know too."<p>

"Okay, go on then."

"Before I tell you, I think I should tell you who told me, because I think by the end of it, you probably won't want to know." oh, I really don't want to tell him… not only is his mum coming here, it was his brother who told me..  
>"Ginny, what's going on?" Sirius asked worriedly<p>

"When I was walking to meet you today during lunch, I bumped into Regulus." Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of his brother "And he wanted me to tell you, that…" Oh god. Here goes nothing… "Your mum is coming to the school tomorrow, because she isn't very happy with your relationship with…Me. There is obviously no relationship, we're just friends. But Bellatrix overheard Filch telling McGonagall about our kiss in here and now half of Slytherin & your mum knows. Meaning by tomorrow, James will probably know."

I had never seen Sirius look so broken. He looked like he was going to breakdown and cry. "Mother… kiss…James" he kept repeating.

"Sirius, please say something" I said, but all he kept saying was

"Mother…kiss…James"

Quickly Sirius turned and ran out of the room,

"SIRIUS!" I shouted, running out after him "SIRIUS COME BACK!"

He carried on running all the way to the common room, he ran straight past James, Lily & Remus and up the stairs, and without looking at the others, I followed him up there.

"Sirius! Ginny?" James called, now also running up the stairs.

By the time everyone got up there, Sirius was sitting on the floor with his head in his knees, still mumbling "Mother… kiss… James"

"What's he saying?" Lily asked

"It sounds like 'mother kissed James" Remus said

"She definitely didn't kiss me" James said. He walked over to Sirius and bent down next to him "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"Mother knows about the kiss. James will find out. He'll hate me" It was really weird hearing Sirius talk like that, like none of us were really there.

"I would never hate you, Sirius!" James turned to me, probably knowing he'd get nothing out of Sirius "What happened Ginny?"

I turned to Lily & Remus "Sorry guys, but could I talk to James real quick, in private?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" Lily said, before turning to walk out, Remus reluctantly following behind her, closing the door behind him

"What happened Gin?" James repeated

"Promise me that when I tell you, you won't have a go at Sirius?"  
>"Yeah, promise"<p>

"Well, last night in detention, Sirius & I had a water fight, which you already knew. But after the water fight, I kissed him." James stiffened a bit, but didn't say anything "and then, Filch came round the corner and saw us kissing & soaking wet from the water fight, so walked us to McGonagall's office, but she wasn't there, so he walked off and me & Sirius ran. When Filch found McGonagall, he told her about the water fight & that he'd seen us kissing, but Bellatrix overheard, and know half of Slytherin know. And someone told Sirius' mother, and she is coming to the school tomorrow because of it. I don't know what she thinks she's going to achieve from it, but she's coming to the school."

"Oh. So, how do you know all of this?" James asked

"When I was walking to meet you guys during lunch, I saw Regulus and he asked me to tell Sirius, but I forgot until we was in detention"  
>"You spoke to Regulus? I thought Sirius &amp; I told you to stay away from him?"<p>

"James, there's more important things to worry about right now, like the fact that your best friend is sitting over there thinking your going to hate him & worrying because his bitch of a mother is coming here tomorrow. So get over there and talk to him, because he needs you more than anyone right now."

I walked out of James' room and went to find Remus & Lily. They were in the common room, Lily was sitting in the usual seats by the fire, but Remus was pacing across the room. He looked up, and saw me walking towards them, so ran forwards,

"What happened?" Remus asked

"It's a long story. I'm not going to tell you all of it, that's up to Sirius. But basically Sirius' mother is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because she heard that Sirius & I are good friends and she doesn't like it" honestly, it would make much more sense if I told them about the kiss. But that's up to Sirius to decide. He didn't even want James to know and I know he tells him everything.

"She's coming to the school because you and Sirius are friends?" Lily asked

I nodded my head "Pretty much"

"What was he going on about when he said 'mother kissed James?" Remus asked

"That's the part that it's up to Sirius if he tells. It's not that hard to work out, but still. Remus he could really use his friends right now I think, maybe you should go up there"

Remus nodded his head and ran up the stairs. I walked over and sat on the couch, and stared into the fire.

"So what is it your not telling Remus?" Lily asked

"Come on Lils, your smart, I'm sure you've known all along" I smiled at her

"When did you kiss?"

"We've kissed three times now."

"Really? When?"

You know that attack in Diagon Alley over summer?" Lily nodded her head, so I continued "Well Remus, James, Sirius & I were all there." Lily gasped "As we were heading to floo out of there, Bellatrix turned up, I blocked her path for a little while with a Reducto curse, and made the boys leave, it took about 5 minutes but they did. Anyway, as I was about to leave, Bellatrix turned up, she used the Cruciatus curse on me a few times and then left. I got home and was unconscious for the rest of the summer. When I woke up though, Sirius thought it was his fault, so I asked James to leave while I told Sirius that it wasn't, and then he kissed me. The second time, was the day we left for Hogwarts. I went into his room to ask the way to the kitchen he had just got out of the shower so was naked, and then he put some trousers on & while he was talking to me, I just kissed him. James almost caught us that time, Mrs Potter told him to come and find us and we panicked and like jumped apart. And the third time, was the other day in detention, when we came back soaking wet. It was after the water fight, we just kissed & Filch came round the corner and saw us."

"You know, I don't think Sirius has ever gone this long without doing stuff with girls in a broom cupboard"

"He really did that?"

"Yeah. Quite a lot really, maximum of like 3 girls in a month"

"Oh." for some reason, I felt really jealous, and I was trying so hard not to cry. Why should I care? I didn't even know him then.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked

"Yeah. Don't you just love it when you hear about the boy you love getting it on with so many girls." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"You still love him then?"

"I don't know. Like I told you last night, this is all so confusing. And how do I not know he's just going to keep kissing me till he gets me in bed & move onto another girl?"

"He wouldn't do that to his best friends sister. Ginny, I think he thinks of you more than just a quick shag. He hasn't been with any girls since he met you. I think he genuinely likes you, Ginny."

"I don't know. I hope he does. I really hope he does. But maybe, I should stop getting myself in them situations with him. I don't really know what I'm trying to say, but… like I don't mean I should avoid him, just try and be friends. Because I really don't want to end up alone after he's done with me"

"He wouldn't do that Ginny. Not to you anyway."

"I know, because I'm his best friends sister? But what if I wasn't, then what would he do? That's what I want to know."

"We'll never know now though. So stop thinking about that & think about real life."  
>"Yeah, I wish I could" I smiled at her before adding "I think I'm going to go to bed. If Sirius or anyone asks for me, could you come and get me?"<p>

"Yeah sure, Night Gin."  
>"Night Lily"<p>

I walked up to my bedroom, and found Alice already in bed, asleep. I quickly put my pyjamas on and climbed into bed. Tomorrow is going to be horrible. I hope Sirius' mum doesn't ask to see him or me. I don't even see what it has to do with her if we kissed. I just hope Sirius will be okay. I know what he thinks of his mum & what she's like. After two summers of her screaming if we made too much noise in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, you kind of get why Sirius ran away from home. I just hope he will be okay…

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) Like always, i will try to update ASAP, and it will definetly be sooner then this update was! If you have any ideas then feel free to leave it in a review! **

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, jules capulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, **

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, **

**Author Alert: purple389**

**Favorite Author: **

**And thanks to all my reviewers :)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! i have had SOO much to revise... I'm got most of my GCSE's to do in the next couple of months, i thought i would quickly write this for you all, sorry it's so short but i don't have much time, i don't know how long it will be till i next update, but i will try to update soon.**

After waking up late… AGAIN, and running to class with James & the boys, I'm now in DADA, in my seat next to Remus, with James & Sirius in front of us, and Lily & Alice behind.

Professor Morgan (**A/N: I don't know if the DA professor from their time is known, so I just made him up, if anyone knows, could you please tell me & I will change it) **was going over duelling in this lesson

"Can anyone tell me what duelling actually is?" Morgan asked, okay who doesn't know this in seventh year?

Nobody put their hands up though, I looked across - surprised at the fact that Remus hadn't - to find Remus asleep, with his head in his arms

I softly nudged him to wake him up, and he slowly lifted his head up, and looked round in confusion,

"Late night?" I whispered

"You have no idea" he whispered back, a grin appearing on his face

"How comes them two aren't as tired?" I asked, pointing at James & Sirius

"They never are, one thing I don't get about them two"

I had to try hard not to start laughing at that, which seemed to amuse Remus, and soon we were both trying to hold back fits of laughter

"Mr Lupin, Miss Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Morgan asked

"No, Sir"

"Can you tell me why you was interrupting my class?"

"Well we weren't really-" I was cut off by Remus elbowing me, and I looked round and at the look he gave me, changed my mind about what I was going to say "Sorry, sir"

"Perhaps, you could tell me what a duel is, Miss Potter?"

"A duel is a…" I can't think of the right word.. "Confrontation between two or more witches and wizards"

"I would be given five points to Gryffindor if you hadn't just interrupted my class" all the Gryffindor's in the room groaned, while some of the Slytherin's cheered a little "Now, I'm going to be putting you into pairs for a friendly duel, just disarming! Anything else and you could be seeing yourself in detention"

He quickly scanned the classroom, and started putting us in pairs, writing our names down on some paper as he called us out,

"Mr Potter and Malfoy" Oh dear..

"Black and Hawkins" Your joking… This isn't going to end well…

"Lupin and Avery" Not too bad, their not constantly trying to kill each other..

"Miss Potter and Miss Black" Okay, he has got to be doing this on purpose…

"Evans and Longbottom" One pair that actually like each other..

"Long & Snape" another pair that aren't exactly enemies..

Groans where heard all round the room as all the pairs where called out, Morgan must have been doing this on purpose, I mean why did he pair up all Slytherin's with Gryffindor's? James & Malfoy is not that bad, with them I think it's more of a Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry then anything, but Sirius & Hawkins is the worst pair going! I don't think they even argued before the incident on the train on the way here, but they definitely hate each other now, Me & Bellatrix is also really bad! She tortured me in Diagon Alley for god sake, what's she going to do now? Well… she can't do much, one reason being we're in Hogwarts and the other is that Dumbledore is in the school, she hasn't got the guts.

Everyone stood up, and with a flick of Professor Morgan's wand, all the tables were piled up along the side of the room, as the chairs were being separated, James & Sirius came and stood next to Remus & I,

"Who are you two paired with again?" James asked

"Avery." Remus replied

"Unlucky mate!" Sirius laughed "What about you, Ginny?"

"Bellatrix. And before either of you say anything, we're in Hogwarts, she won't try anything."

James & Sirius reluctantly nodded their heads, and I felt like telling them that I wasn't asking for permission, but decided against it.

"Who have you two got then?" Remus asked

"Hawkins" "Malfoy" They replied together

"Silence everybody!" Morgan shouted before either me or Remus could reply to James & Sirius. "Could you all make a circle round the room, and could Mr Potter & Mr Malfoy come to the middle please."  
>Everyone went to the edge of the room, and watched as James and Malfoy walked &amp; then stood opposite each other in the middle of the room<br>"Only disarm each other!" Morgan shouted "Now… Begin."

The class went silent as James & Lucius raised there wands and bowed, as they walked away from each other, Sirius leant over and whispered,

"2 Galleon's on James"

"I'm not betting against my brother Sirius" I whispered back

"Fine. Galleon on Lucius"

"Deal. Not that confident on Lucius winning then?" I joked

"Shut up, otherwise we'll miss it."  
>We both turned around, to see we'd missed the start of the duel, so far, James' nose was bleeding &amp; Lucius had the Jelly-legs jinx put on him. Seems Professor Morgan wasn't really paying attention to them, and as I looked over, I saw him in deep conversation with some Gryffindor's, who strangely enough, after almost 2 months of being at this school, I didn't recognise.<p>

"Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus!" James shouted, and I looked up to see Lucius fall to the floor and his wand fly into James' hand.

Cheers erupted from all the Gryffindor's in the room, James walked up to Sirius, Remus & I,

"Knew you could do it, mate" Sirius cheered

"Sirius, you owe me a galleon" I reminded him

Sirius pouted, put his hand in his pocket, and handed over a galleon.

"Padfoot you bet against me?"

"She wouldn't bet if I didn't bet against you." Sirius shouted behind him, as he walked to join Matt Hawkins in the middle of the room  
>"She has a name you know!"<p>

There duel started with Matt shouting 'Expelliarmus!"

But Sirius blocked it easily with Protego.

"I'm surprised your not betting, James" I said

"Yeah, well I don't want to bet for Hawkins, and you'll probably refuse to bet on him like you did with me"

"If you really want to bet, then okay, I'll bet a galleon on Hawkins"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Make it three galleons and you got a deal"

"Fine. We've already missed like half of it anyway"

We turned to face Sirius & Hawkins, and found Sirius with a bloody nose - just like James - and Matt in the leg locker curse. Damn, Sirius is going to win, and I haven't got any money, I really don't want Sirius to lose though… Oh, sorry Sirius..

I quietly pulled out my wand, pointed it at Sirius "Confundo" I whispered. And quickly muttered the counter-curse to the Leg-locker on Hawkins

"Come on Sirius, what are you doing?" James shouted

Sirius looked round like he had just woken up, but before he could do anything, Matt shouted "Expelliarmus" and this time, he got his wand.

"Dammit" James mumbled, handing over the three galleons he owed me. I did feel guilty and was going to give it back, when I got distracted by Professor McGonagall walking in.

"Excuse me Professor, could I please have Ginny Potter and Sirius Black"

"Could you come back later? Miss Potter is just about to practice duelling"

"I'm sorry Professor, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see them now"

"Okay then, Black, Potter of you go"

The whole class was silent, and everybody was staring at Sirius & I as we turned to walk out of the classroom,

"Why do you think Dumbledore wants to see us?" Sirius whispered

"No idea" I replied "Professor, why does Dumbledore want to see us?" I shouted, she had walked quite far ahead of us.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ginny. And I think you both know the answer to that question, your just hoping it's not right"

She can't mean Sirius' mum wants to see us? Why would she want to see me anyway?

It seemed to take longer for Sirius to get what McGonagall meant, but when he did, his face drained of colour.

I grabbed his hand, "Hey, it's going to be okay. She only wants to talk."

Sirius didn't reply, and he didn't pull away, we walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office holding hands.

"Professor, was it Dumbledore that wanted to see us or mother?" Sirius asked

"Professor Dumbledore would never pull you out of classes for something as ridiculous as this, Sirius"

We got to the Gargoyle, McGonagall said the password, then turned around,

"I'm not walking you up there, I'm sure you now the way by now" She went to walk off, but stopped and turned around "If you feel like taking the rest of the day off, then do, I will get you excused from all your classes"

I started walking up the steps to Dumbledore's office, and Sirius followed behind - well it was more me dragging him up the stairs, as we was still holding hands.

Once we got to the top I knocked on the door

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice seemed to echo around the room.

The door opened, and Sirius & I stepped in.

A women I only recognised from her portrait hanging in Grimmauld Place turned around, and stared at me and Sirius. Her eyes moved down to where we were still holding hands, and her face changed to a look of disgust. Sirius quickly yanked his hand out of mine, I turned to look at him, but he was looking down at the floor.

I looked up, and straight into the eyes of Walburga Black.

**Thanks for reading :) i hope you liked it! and again, sorry its so short & i don't know how long it will be till i next update... Sorry :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, c0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionHeart**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionHeart, 207girl**

**Author Alert: purple389**

**Favorite Author: **

**And Thank you to all the reviewers! :)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah, Miss Potter, Mr Black, thanks for coming"  
>"Professor Dumbledore" Sirius said, nodding his head at him<p>

"Take a seat" Dumbledore replied, conjuring up two seats opposite where Walburga was now sitting

Sirius walked over and sat directly opposite Walburga, and I sat to the left of him, nearer to Dumbledore's desk.

"What do you want, mother?" Sirius asked

"How d-" Walburga started, but stopped because of the look Dumbledore was giving her "I wanted to talk to you"

"Fine, then Ginny can leave" I was shocked by how Sirius was talking, a minute ago it seemed like he was scared of her, now… well it was different.

"I wanted to speak to her too" she said 'her' with a hint of disgust in her voice

"She has a name you know - Ginny." This would have made me laugh if the situation wasn't so serious "And I don't see why you need to speak to Ginny"  
>"Actually, I wanted to speak to her in private, is there somewhere I could talk to this girl in private?" Walburga asked Dumbledore<p>

"I'm afraid not, but if it's really necessary to be in private then Mr Black and I will step outside for a few minutes" Dumbledore stood up, and motioned for Sirius to follow him,

"I'm not leaving Ginny with her" Sirius exclaimed

"Sirius, I can look after myself"  
>"And what happened last time you said that, hey?"<p>

Even though I never said that to him, I knew what he meant. He was thinking about Diagon Alley, when he left me on my own and I got tortured.

"Mr Black, please step outside" Dumbledore said

Sirius took one look at me and his mother, then stormed out, and I know the only thing keeping him from running away right now is the fact that I'm in here with his mother. Dumbledore followed him out, and closed the door behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying to be polite, though I have no idea why, she doesn't deserve it

"What was your name again?"  
>"Ginny Potter"<p>

"Your real name" as if I'm going to tell you… stupid bitch.

"Ginny Potter" I repeated

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything

"Is this going to take long? I have things to do you know" I said, not bothering to be polite anymore

I could tell she was getting more and more pissed off with me, but couldn't do anything about it with Dumbledore standing on the other side of the door

"What did Sirius mean when he said 'what happened last time you said that'?"

"Diagon Alley, your lovely niece tortured me after I convinced Sirius, Remus & James to leave"

"Cowards"  
>"They are not cowards you stupid bitch!" I shouted, losing my temper all of a sudden<p>

"How dare you speak to me like that you pathetic child!" she shouted back, she reached for her wand,

"Your not really going to try and hurt me with Dumbledore standing outside are you? Your more stupid then I thought"

She put her wand back in her pocket and stepped closer to me,

"I'm not scared of you" I said "Now why don't you run along have a little party with Voldemort and the rest of your pathetic family and leave Sirius the fuck alone!"

Before I could say anything else, she slapped me on the face, and I fell to the floor, she came and stood over me

"You dare speak his name. You just count yourself lucky your in this pathetic excuse for a school because the minute you leave, he'll be waiting, and he will kill you"

I stood up and looked her straight in the eyes "Not if I get to him first, I'm not scared of him either."

"You stupid child. What do you expect to do to someone as powerful as the Dark Lord?"

"Wait and see. Oh yeah, give Voldemort a message from me - he may think he's undefeatable, but one day, someone out there will get him & will kill him, and I'll make sure that person is me"

She was glaring at me, but looked like she couldn't think of anything to say - I'd won then. And then she slapped me. Again. Ouch.

She turned to walk out as the door opened and Sirius ran in,

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Sirius shouted

But she walked straight past Sirius and out the door

"Don't forget to give Voldemort my message" I shouted after her

Sirius ran over to me and helped me up,

"Hey are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah" I smiled at him "Haven't been this good in a while actually"

"What did she want?"  
>"First, she wanted to know my real last name but I wouldn't tell her &amp; then she asked why you said that thing before you left so I told her about what Bellatrix did in Diagon Alley &amp; then she called you cowards and I called her a bitch &amp; she went to get her wand and I reminded her that Dumbledore was on the other side of the door then I told her she needs to leave you alone, so she slapped me and tried to scare me but it didn't work so I told her to give Voldemort a message from me, she slapped me again &amp; then she left - hey, where's Dumbledore?" I asked<p>

Sirius looked sooo angry, and I could tell he was murdering his mother inside his head "Probably dealing with mother, he made us wait downstairs so we weren't outside the door, if we were he would of came in when you started shouting. What did she threaten you with?"  
>"She said that I'm lucky I'm in Hogwarts because the minute I leave Voldemort's going to kill me."<p>

"I won't let that happen. And neither will James, or Remus & Lily"

"Like I said to your mother, I'm not scared of him. He can't kill me if I kill him first"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Coming from the future has it's advantages. I want to go for a walk, be on my own for a little while, I'll see you in the common room" I said, getting up and walking away, without giving Sirius a chance to say anything else.

I walked out to the lake and sat down, my back to the castle. Where can the Horcruxes be? Obviously nobody has seen them before, or they are too scared to admit it, but if they knew it would destroy Voldemort, wouldn't it make them want to tell someone even more? I know I would anyway. I guess there's just a lot of cowards out there, unless nobody alive actually does know. Nobody alive… Oh my god. I can't believe no one thought of this before!

I ran back into the castle and looked round for any ghost, Nick was coming round the corner

"Hey!" I shouted

He turned around and saw me running towards him "Yes, young lady?"

"Do you know anything about Voldemort? He came to this school right?"  
>"Voldemort? I hardly think you should be worrying about him, with Dumbledore in the castle, everybody knows he's the only wizard Voldemort is afraid of" Nick turned around to walk - or float or whatever - away but I stopped him<p>

"Please, I can't tell you why I need to know, I just do, please, do you know anything about him?"  
>He sighed "I'm afraid not. Now, she'll hate me for telling you this, but I'm pretty sure The Grey Lady knows something about him" and this time, he turned around and I let him go<p>

The Grey Lady…. Ravenclaw's ghost?

I had walked round the castle for hours, asking anybody if they had seen the Grey Lady, when finally, I found her sitting in an empty classroom

"Excuse me" I said

"Yes?"

"I'm just going to be blunt here, and I really hope I don't offend you but, what do you know about Tom Riddle" I decided to use his real name, maybe if she knew him, she would know him by that name

"Tom Riddle? He's a liar, he's deceitful. Never trust him"

"What did he do to you?"

"He stole something from me. He told me he was going to destroy it for me and then defiled it with dark magic!"  
>dark magic…. Turned it into a Horcrux maybe?<p>

"What was it, that he defiled?" I asked

"My mother's diadem, I stole it off her and ran away, then I met Tom and he told me he could destroy it."  
>"Your mother? Was that Rowena Ravenclaw?"<br>"Yes. Everybody says her diadem is lost, it's not you know? Hasn't been seen by anyone alive for a long time, but it's not lost, I know exactly where it is"

"Where? I can destroy it Helena, for real, if you just tell me where it is."  
>"Why do you want to destroy my mother's diadem?"<br>"Because destroying that diadem, will kill Tom, forever"

"

It's here, in the castle, in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you'll never know, If you know, you need only ask"

"Thank you Helena, thank you" I shouted, as I ran out of the deserted room, and to the room of requirement on the seventh floor, I was on the third, so it was a long way to go.

When I got there, I checked nobody was nearby, walked up to the entrance, closed my eyes and thought '_I need the place where everything is hidden'_

I opened my eyes again, just as the door appeared, I quickly went in and closed the door behind me. This is the room Harry & I hid the half blood prince's book & where we kissed for the first time. We were in here and so was the diadem, we could of looked at it and not known what it was.

I searched round for about an hour, when I saw a small box, probably big enough to put a tiara in, I lifted the lid, and sitting inside the box, was a tiara with a Raven on the top of a big diamond, this has to be it! I put the lid back on the box, picked it up and left the Room of Requirement. I then walked back to Dumbledore's office, which was on the same floor as the Room of Requirement, said the password, and walked up to his office. I knocked on the door and waited

After a couple of minutes I heard Dumbledore shout "Come in!"

"Ah, Miss Potter, Mr Black filled me in on what happened with Mrs Black, I'm very sorry I wasn't there to help"

"That's okay, Professor Dumbledore. Professor, I think I have found a Horcrux"  
>For once, I saw a look of shock on Dumbledore's face - very rare<p>

"What? How?"  
>"After speaking to Walburga Black, I wanted to kill Voldemort even more then usual, so I thought about who might know where a Horcrux is, and then I realised, nobody alive knows where they are, so someone dead must. So I found the Grey Lady &amp; asked her if she knew anything about him, and she told me about how he came to her house promising to destroy her mothers lost diadem, but instead defied it with dark magic, she then told me it wasn't lost that it was in the Room of Requirement, so I went and found it, and… here it is." I placed the box on his desk.<p>

Dumbledore picked it up with amazement & confusion clear on his face. He opened the lid "This is it. This is the diadem, whether it's a Horcrux, well we'll have to wait and see"  
>"Wait and see? Why can't we destroy it now?"<br>"Because to destroy it, we need basilisk venom, and if you know where we can find that Mrs Potter, that would be very helpful indeed"

"The Chamber of Secrets"  
>"Miss Potter, the Chamber of Secrets is a myth"<br>"Professor, I think you know better than anyone that it's real, and I've been in it. I was possessed by Voldemort inside it. I can take you there, there is a Basilisk inside, I don't know how you'll summon it seeing as the only one who can is Voldemort"  
>"Let's go now, then. Where is the Chamber of Secrets, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore looked almost excited to be finding the Chamber, I'm not surprised really, apparently people had been trying to find it since Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts"<p>

I led him to the girls bathroom on the second floor,

"Miss Potter, may I ask what we are doing outside a girls lavatory?"  
>"The entrance, it's in here."<p>

I led him inside, and to the sinks in the middle,

"This is it Professor, this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets"

"How do we get inside?" he inquired

"You have to speak parcel tongue, and thankfully, after spending time with Harry, I know how to do that" I turned to the sinks "_Hesha-Hassah" _The 8 sides of the sink all went into the ground and I stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, but I can't allow you to go down there"  
>"Professor, I have been down there before, I'll be fine"<br>"If I let you down there Miss Potter I WILL lose my job, and I would like to stay Headmaster."  
>"Okay. I'll be in the common room. Could you send me an owl once you've done it?"<br>"Of course Miss Potter"

I left Dumbledore in the girls bathroom and went to the common room. Even though there was nothing wrong with me, I didn't feel like going back to class. I knew Sirius would be in the common room too, so I went to see him. When I got to the common room, it was empty apart from a few people who ditched class. Sirius wasn't in there, so I assumed he went up to his room. I walked up to his room and found him laying on his bed.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked

"Your already in so why ask?" he replied, his voice sounded croaky, like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect. My mum came to the school because of me and she slapped you"  
>"I kissed you remember? It wasn't your fault she was here"<p>

"I shouldn't of left you with her then. It's like Bellatrix and Diagon alley all over again" Sirius' voice was getting even more croaky and starting to break a bit as he was talking. He was crying? His mum really affects him…

I walked over and layed on his bed next to him, I rested my head on his chest, and he put his arm around me.

"Remember what I told you when I woke up after Diagon Alley?"

Sirius nodded, but didn't say anything,

"Well whatever I said than, I would say it again, if I wasn't too lazy"

I felt Sirius' chest moving - he was laughing.

We sat in silence for a while, when I felt Sirius' chest shaking again, I looked up and saw tears rolling down his face,  
>"Hey, what's wrong?"<p>

"She promised she'd leave me alone when I left. And now I'm finally happy, she's trying to ruin it by taking you away from me"

"She could never take me or anyone else away from you. Me and James and Remus and Lily and so many other people would fight for you no matter what, Sirius. You know that"

"That won't stop her or Voldemort or anyone. We're just a couple of school kids and they'd try to kill us without a blink of the eye"  
>"Well we'd put up a fucking big fight for the people we love. Sirius I will always be there for you, I'm not going anywhere"<p>

"There going to try to kill you, you know. Not just because of what's going on with us, but because you're a Potter, the biggest anti-Voldemort family going. And I will fight for you to. I'd die for you."  
>I ignored the last part of what he said, because I already knew it, and he knew I knew it,<p>

"What is going on with us?"

"No idea"

Again, we sat in silence, and I felt Sirius' breathing slow down, I looked over and saw he had fallen asleep. I layed back on his chest, and after a few minutes, I was asleep too…

**A/N: sooo sorry for the long wait! This chapter isn't as good as I would of liked it to have been, but I hope you like it! I will try to update ASAP but I am sooo busy at the moment! Sorry! J Please review! J Hope you liked it !**

**Thanks to:**

**Favourite story: X-Random-X, Queen of Night, RavenTrinityLionheart, bookwormlovesharrypotter, Lymania, Julescapulet, team werewolf and vampire, paulaa90, LumosAvisAccio, C0mpl1cat3d, Twila-Riddle, , lgm85, BekaRoo, teddyandlilyforever, fiorellaweasley,**

**Story alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, , SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyt-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X**

**Favourite Author: **

**Author Alert: purple389**

**And all the reviewers! J**

**Marauders-GirlXD**

**:) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

"Hey guys, wake up" I heard someone whisper

"Fuck off" Sirius mumbled, then rolled over, so his head was in the pillow

"James will be up in a minute, and I don't think he'll like it if he sees you two sleeping together"

"He'll get over it" I mumbled, also rolling over

"Fine." There was a couple of seconds silence, "Aguamen-"

"I'M UP!" Sirius & I shouted at the same time, neither of us wanting to be splashed with water

"How you doing Sirius?" Remus asked

"I'm alright, you?"

"Alright"

"Where's James? I thought you said he was coming upstairs?" I asked  
>"He's not, he's down by the lake with Lily, I just thought that would get you two out of bed"<p>

"Oh right, and why did you want us out of bed?"

"Hogsmeade sheets in the common room finally"

"Cool, when are we going?" Sirius asked

"This weekend"

"Awesome"  
>"So, like who do you guys hang around with in Hogsmeade?" I asked<p>

"Each other, usually Me, Sirius, James & Peter would go. But obviously he's not coming with us, James will probably take Lily on a date or something, so it could just be the three of us." Remus said "Unless you have other plans of course" He added quickly

"Other plans with who? I have no other friends" I laughed

They both laughed,

"I know both of you probably don't want to talk about him, but have either of you actually seen Pettigrew around?"

"No. But I haven't really been looking for him" Sirius said

"Same. Why are you asking anyway?" Remus asked"  
>"Because we've been here for nearly 4 months, and I've seen him, twice. On the train, and walking round near the hospital wing the day James was attacked."<br>"Did you speak to him then?" Sirius asked,

"No, he didn't see me. I think he was going to go in the hospital but chickened out, the door like swung closed, then he went round the corner, the opposite direction to where I came in from"

"Oh okay, good. When's dinner?" Sirius asked Remus

"3 hours ago" Remus replied

"I SLEPT THROUGH DINNER?" Sirius shouted

"Great… I'm starving" I moaned

"Let's go down to the kitchen then" Sirius suggested

"Yeah alright, you coming Remus?" I asked

"No thanks, unlike you two, I actually turned up to dinner"

"Alright, see you later then"

Sirius & I walked out of the room, and down to the common room, just as Lily & James were walking in,

"Hey, where are you two going?" James asked

"Down to the kitchen, slept through dinner"

"Sorry, curfew. I can't let you go out" Lily said

"But Lily-flower I'm starving!" Sirius replied

"Oh well. James if you even think if giving him your cloak"

"Seriously, it's creepy when you do that. It's like you can read minds or something!" James exclaimed

"No, I just know you too well. Right, I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow." Lily quickly kissed James then turned to me, "Are you coming up?"  
>"I'll be up in a second" I said<p>

Lily walked upstairs, and I turned to Sirius,

"Stay here. I'm going to get my cloak"  
>"But you heard what Lily said, you can't use it" James said<p>

"She said I can't use your cloak, she didn't say anything about mine. Just stay here"

I walked up to my room, trying to think of an excuse as to why I was leaving again, but when I got in there, Lily wasn't in the room. I could hear the shower running, so assumed she was in there. I ran across and quickly grabbed my cloak out of my trunk, and at the last minute, got the map - just in case.

When I got back downstairs, Sirius and James had gone… great, do they ever listen?

I decided to try back in there room, but when I got up there, it was only Remus in there

"Hey, have you seen Sirius & James?" I asked

"No, I thought you went to the kitchen with Sirius?"

"I was going to but then Lily & James came in and Lily said we couldn't go, so I went to get the cloak & map, but when I got there, they'd left and now I don't know where they are"

"We're here" Sirius shouted, him & James running into the room panting

"Where did you go?" I asked

"We was going to get some food for you before you got back, but we only got round the corner and saw Regulus & Malfoy" James said "Malfoy was forcing Regulus to write something. But he really didn't want to, said he didn't want anyone to get hurt. We went to go another way, but there are Slytherin's everywhere."  
>"What are they doing?" Remus asked<p>

"I don't know. Are you and Lily on patrol tonight?" James asked

"No, it's Malfoy & someone from Hufflepuff"

"Good."

"Guys, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" I said, walking out the room

"Night, Gin" They all chorused

* * *

><p>"GINNY! I have NOTHING to wear to Hogsmeade!" Lily shouted, waking me up. "I don't usually care, but this is mine &amp; James' first date and I want to look nice!"<p>

"No offence Lily, but I don't think he'd care if you turned up in pyjamas." Alice said

"I know, but I still want to look nice. Should I wear this?"

I sat up and saw Lily wearing a black dress, that fell just above her knees,

"Lily, it's a great dress, but you will freeze, its December like next week." I replied

"What can I wear then?"

I walked over to her trunk, and look at all her clothes, I saw a pair of black skinny jeans

"These" I handed them to her, and then started searching for a top, I pulled out a nice blue top, and she quickly changed into it.

"See you look fine! And that top really compliment's your figure" I said

"Really? You don't think I look to dressed down?"  
>"Lily, James will probably turn up in the clothes he wore yesterday or something. He's not going to be trying hard"<p>

"Okay… hey, there's an owl outside the window"

Alice walked over and opened the window, and the owl flew over to me, I quickly untied the letter attached to it's leg, and the owl flew out, not waiting for a reply then.

"What's it say?" Alice asked

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet" who would be writing to me? It can't be one of the boys, they'd just walk over if they wanted to talk to me

I turned over the envelope, and opened it, then pulled out the letter,

_Ginny,_

_Can you meet me near the shrieking shack today at 1:00? I need to speak to you._

_Regulus._

"What's it say then?" Alice asked

"Oh, nothing important, just something from Dumbledore, he wants me to meet him after Hogsmeade" I can't tell them, James & Sirius might find out

"Oh what for?" Alice asked again

"Doesn't say…"  
>I looked up and saw Lily giving me a knowing look, so I just avoided her gaze.<p>

"What are you wearing then Ginny?" Lily asked  
>"Just some jeans and a random top. I'm just getting in the shower."<p>

I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom, quickly undressed and got in the shower. it was already 11:00 and I still needed to get ready, I wanted to spend some time with the boys, and then I need to think of something to get away to meet Regulus.

"Ginny, do you want me to wait for you?" Lily shouted  
>"Yeah I'll be two seconds" I shouted, grabbing a towel, I quickly dried, and put my jeans and top on. Grabbing my hairbrush, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lily on her own,<p>

"Where's Alice gone?" I asked

"She's gone to meet Frank"

"Oh right, I'm ready now" I said, grabbing my coat "Where are we meeting the others?"

"Downstairs. Then James and I will be going off somewhere else, and coming to meet you, Sirius & Remus at 1:00 in The Three Broomsticks"

1:00... Great.

"Oh alright then, do you know where you and James are going yet?"  
>"No, he said he's going to surprise me"<p>

"How romantic" I joked, looking up to see Lily blush.

We walked into the common room and saw James, Remus & Sirius waiting for us, sitting in our usual spot, they stood up when they saw us walking over,

"Hey guys" I said "We ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm ready" Sirius said

"Same" Remus also replied

"James?" I turned to James, to see him and Lily making out

"Lovely…" Remus & Sirius laughed "OII!" I shouted

James & Lily jumped apart, Lily blushing and James smirking

"See you two later?"  
>"Yeah. 1:00 at The Three Broomsticks, remember?" Lily said<p>

"Oh yeah. 1:00.."

"Bye, then" James said, before turning around and walking out with Lily

"Come on then" Remus said, so we followed a little way behind James & Lily

"So where are we actually going to go?" I asked

"Zonko's, Honeydukes and then I'm not bothered" Sirius said

"Oh okay, I want to get some stuff from Zonko's actually"  
>"Really?" Sirius replied, sounding surprised<p>

"I like pranking sometimes, and I've got something planned for certain people" I smirked, leaving them wondering

"Hey, is this your first time to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked, whispering in case anybody heard

"No. I did come to Hogwarts before you know"  
>"Yeah, but maybe Hogsmeade wasn't here then"<p>

I couldn't help but laugh at that, and Sirius glared "Sorry. Yeah Hogsmeade is still around where I'm from. At least it was when I left…" I started to think what could of happened while I was gone… I wonder if Hogwarts is still going, probably not, with Snape as headmaster I wouldn't be surprised if the place was run by Death Eaters by now.

"Oh, okay"

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, as the Hog's Head came into view.

As we got nearer, I saw that nothing had changed at all about Hogsmeade, all the same shops were around, Dervish & Banges, Gladrags - where Harry bought Dobby a Christmas present, Scrivenshaft quill shop, everything was the same.

"Are we going to Zonko's or Honeyduke's first?" I asked

"Zonko's it's nearer" Sirius replied

"Guys, I'll meet you in either Honeyduke's or The Three Broomstick's, I'm going over to the book shop" Remus said

"Yeah alright, see you later mate" Sirius said, before Remus turned and walked in the other direction

As we walked into Zonko's, I saw that that too hadn't changed much, just a different layout of the store

"So what are you buying in here?" I asked

"That's for me to know and for you to… find out" Sirius smirked at me

"You prank me I will hex you into next year" I threatened

Sirius just laughed at me and walked off.. Great, now I'm on my own..

I walked over to the dungbombs, picked up about 10, and walked round for a while, I saw some sugar quills, so picked one up, and went over to pay for them

"15 galleons please"

I reached in my pocket, and pulled out my money… Shit. I've only got 10. And I need some to go to The Three Broomsticks.

"Sorry, I haven't got enough. I'll put them back" I turned to walk away, when I heard someone say,

"No it's alright, I'll pay for it" I looked up and saw Sirius,

"No. I don't want your charity"

"It's not charity, it's me buying my friend something"

"It's fine honestly, I didn't really want it anyway"

"Oh well, I've paid for it now" Sirius said, handing over the money.

"Thanks" I smiled at him "But seriously I hate it when people buy things for me"

"Why?" he asked

"Because growing up, my family never had much money, people would always try to buy things for us because they felt sorry for us, or look down at us because we never had money. It just pisses me off when people try to buy me things. But thank you"

"Your welcome"  
>I looked at the time and saw that it was quarter to 12. Only another hour, and I'll have to meet Regulus.<p>

"You ready to go Honeydukes?" I asked

"Yeah"

As we walked out, I spotted Regulus heading towards the Shrieking Shack, he's not going there already is he? It's only quarter to 12. Oh well, I'm not going yet.

We walked into Honeydukes and Sirius walked round like he was in heaven, I didn't really want anything, so I just followed him around, while he picked up practically everything he could find. In the end I bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a chocolate frog, which only came to three galleons, so I still have 7 galleons left for The Three Broomsticks, which will buy me two drinks with a galleon left over, and I'm only planning to have two drinks there anyway, one when I get there and one when I get back from speaking to Regulus.

"Sirius what did you actually buy?" I asked as we walked out and towards The Three Broomsticks

"Erm… some Acid Pops, about 4 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, some Cockroach Clusters, Exploding Bonbon's, Liqourice wands and some other stuff that I can't remember"

"So basically the whole shop" I laughed, opening up my chocolate frog, "Hey, there isn't a card in there"

"A card?"  
>"Yeah, you know you get them cards with a famous witch or wizard on, I've got loads at home… Well my old home"<p>

"I have no idea what your talking about.." Sirius said, looking seriously confused

"Seriously? They don't do that yet? that's just weird…"

"Yeah… you sure that's not you?" He joked

"Haha. Do you think Remus is at The Three Broomsticks yet?"  
>"Probably, we was in Honeydukes for like half an hour"<br>"Yeah, seriously how long does it take you to buy some sweets?"  
>"Half an hour" He replied, winking at me "OII MOONY!" he suddenly shouted<br>"Fucking hell Sirius you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, Moony's over there though." I looked round to see Remus stopping about three shops down and waiting for us.  
>"And do you think it's a good idea to shout 'Moony' across a street full of people?"<br>"There used to our nicknames by now"  
>"Yeah, but still…"<p>

"Hi guys" Remus said, as we got nearer "Shall we just go straight to The Three Broomsticks, James & Lily won't be there for about half hour"  
>"Yeah, lets just go there, there's nothing else to do"<p>

We walked into The Three Broomsticks and saw James sitting on his own in the corner

"I wonder where Lily is" I mumbled "I'll go get the drinks, you two go find out what's up with James. Do you think he'll want a drink?" I said, louder so Sirius & Remus could hear me

"No, he's already got one. And how do you know something's wrong?" Sirius asked, handing me his money for his butterbeer

"Because he's on his first date with Lily, and he's in here, it's definitely gone bad, either they got bored and decided to turn up half hour early and Lily's just in the bathroom, or they had an argument and James is here on his own."

Remus handed me his money and walked over to James with Sirius

"How do girls work this stuff out?" I heard Sirius mumble,

"Because we're not dumb asses like you!" I said, just loud enough for Sirius to hear

"Three butterbeer's please" I asked a much younger looking Madam Rosmerta

"You here with Black & Lupin?" She asked me

"Yeah"  
>"I've never seen you around here before"<br>"I'm new, transferred from Beauxbatons"

"Oh right, well that'll be 9 galleons please"

I handed over the money, then slowly walked over to the table in the corner, Lily was still not here, so I knew they had had an argument

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to James

"I was a twat" he mumbled, picking up his drink

I put my arm around him, "Come on, what did you do?"

"I told her most of the pranks I've pulled on Snape before he attacked me. I thought it was funny, then I remembered that he was once her best friend & she probably won't find it funny. I tried to apologize but she told me she thought I'd grown up and then left"

"James, when are you going to learn? Everyone might hate him, but Lily doesn't you can't take the piss out of him in front of her, or tell her how you practically tried to ruin his life. She might not like him anymore, but he has been her best friend for about ten years, and even though they don't get on now, he was still her best friend"

"Yeah, but he called her a mudblood" James said

"I know, but there is still a part of her, after what he said and what he done to you that wishes he would change, realise he's being a twat and apologize"

"Why though? He's a slimy git" James mumbled

"See.. This is what starts arguments. Right, let's say, you and Sirius had a argument and you stopped talking, and then Lily started telling you how she was doing loads of pranks on Sirius, and making his life a misery, and taking the piss out of him all the time would you laugh about it or would you get pissed off?"

"Get pissed off, because even though we had an argument he's still my best friend" James said, and you could see realization hit him in the face, as if he just noticed what he's been doing all these years  
>"Now you know how Lily feels when you take the piss out of Snape. I think I'm going to go and find her" I said, slowly getting up,<p>

"What, your taking her side?" Sirius said, looking as if he was in shock… what's so bad about that?

"No. James may be my brother, but Lily is also one of my best friends. I'm not taking sides I'm just going to make sure my best friend is okay. And she realises that James now see's what he's been doing all these years. See you later, yeah?"

I didn't bother waiting for a reply, I just walked off, I looked up at the time to see it was quarter to 1, so I started speed walking up to the shrieking shack, least James & Lily's argument gave me an excuse to get away. Though I wish I could actually go and speak to Lily…

As I approached the Shrieking Shack, I noticed that nobody was here, I could of sworn I saw Regulus walking up here earlier…

"REGULUS?" I shouted, maybe he had gone nearer the house

I heard someone approaching behind so turned around,

"Sorry I'm late Reg-" my heart stopped for a second as I saw who was standing in front of me "Bellatrix"

**I know this chapter is quite long, and probably quite boring but it's just another filler chapter for something EXCITING next chapter. Which i'm going to start writing in a minute because it's the summer holidays and i have nothing to do... anyway hope you liked it and the next chapter will probably be up tommorow :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination 687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, Typical Nerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662**

**Favorite Author: **

**Authort Alert: purple389, dracsgirl798, jgonzalez92097**

**and thanks to all the reviewers :) **

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

"Hello Potter" Bellatrix sneered

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to let my fear show, she wouldn't try anything so near to Hogwarts though - would she?

"Someone wants to meet you. He's running a bit late though"

"Regulus? Hang on, you said meet me, I've already met Regulus. I'm not really up for meeting anymore of your delightful friends thank you. See you around" I went to walk off, when Malfoy, Snape, Pettigrew & Hawkins walked out of the shadows

"Your not going anywhere" Hawkins laughed "At least until He gets here"

"And who am I actually waiting for?"

"The Dark Lord" Pettigrew answered "He normally wouldn't come this close to Hogwarts, but he couldn't miss a chance like this. Your bait you see, The Dark Lord believes Potter & Black has power he could use" oh my god. He's coming here. He's going to kill me.

"You fucking coward. They're your best friends and your practically selling them to Voldemort" Even though I was terrified, I still couldn't believe he would do that to his best friends, stupid fucking coward. I thought I could come back and help him.

"That's where your wrong. I was never there friends, I was the outcast. I was meant to do this, and soon they'll be here, come to find Potter's little sister"

"And that's where your wrong, I never told them where I was going. They have no idea where I am, so either kill me or let me go" please let me go….. Let me go, come on.

"Don't worry. They'll come"

"Fine. I'll just wait for Voldemort to turn up then" I was going to go and sit down to show them that I didn't care, instead they all started freaking out that I called him by his name

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix shouted "CRUCIO!"

Not again… the pain hit me like a ton of bricks, and I had to try so hard to stop myself from screaming out loud. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Bellatrix, stop it. Save her for the Dark Lord" I heard Lucius sneer

The pain continued for a couple more seconds, then it gradually started to stop, I layed still for a couple of minutes, until my breathing had gone back to normal, then stood up. Don't let them know your hurt Ginny. Or scared, they'll use it against you.

"That the best you've got?" I said, stupidly.

Bellatrix went to raise her wand again, but Lucius stopped her "The Dark Lord requested her to be well, however much we want to, we can't touch her"

"Aw, shame" I said, walking over to a rock to sit down "Do you know when he's getting here? I do have other things to do you know" Please let me go…

"He's here" Hawkins said, staring behind me at the Shrieking Shack,

I turned around and my heart seemed to stop for the second time today, as I saw Voldemort walking up towards me.

"So who do we have here" His icy voice seemed to echo round me

"Ginny Potter, my lord" Bellatrix answered quickly.

"Potter? I thought there was only one Potter child" I was surprised to hear him say that, I didn't think he would care…

"She was adopted, my lord"

"I can speak for myself you know" I said, suddenly getting annoyed at the fact Bellatrix kept answering for me

"Come now, I don't think Dumbledore would be too happy. He must of taught his students some manners"

"He didn't teach you any did he?" God… he's going to kill me.

I could see him trying to hold back his anger, either he really doesn't want to kill me or he really wants James & Sirius to see me before he kills me. So either way this is going to end bad.

"Let's see how much you know. You must know how a duel goes, first we bow." Voldemort bowed, but I didn't move, I had my hand holding my wand in my pocket, I was surprised actually, they hadn't taken it off of me yet.

"Dumbledore would really be unimpressed. Now BOW" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at me

Bow Ginny.

Everything kept telling me I should bow, but there was a part of me that didn't want to. _BOW_. I kept fighting it, but it was no good. Suddenly, it went and I could think for myself again.

"Someone go and find the mudblood girl, just in case Ginny here isn't enough to persuade them" Voldemort said

I looked up and saw Snape's face when he said her name, he looked me in the eyes and I tried to speak through my eyes. Please, don't bring her here.

"I'll go" Snape said, "She'll come if it's me, she trusts me" Don't bring her here…

I watched Snape walk off in the distance, then just as I was about to turn around, I felt a pain in my cheek, like I was being cut, I put my hand to my face, and saw blood on my hands, I turned around and saw Voldemort, his wand pointing at me again,

"He didn't even teach you to never turn away from your opponent"

"I will fight you. But only if these cowards don't join in" I said, pointing to the four Death Eaters standing around me

"Nobody touch her. I want to see what she's got" Voldemort laughed, as if the thought of me having any skills was funny. Well, I guess all the time spent in Dumbledore's Army is going to pay off.

Voldemort never said anything, but a red light shot out of his wand,

"PROTEGO" I shouted, as a shield of invisible light erupted out of my wand and around me. I never did quite get the hang of non-verbal spells.

"STUPEFY!" I tried putting all my power in that spell, but Voldemort blocked it with a simple flick of his wand.

"Crucio!" He shouted, I dropped my wand and fell to the floor, as the pain hit me once again.

**SIRIUS POV**

"Do you think Ginny's found Lily yet?" I asked, we'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes and it was getting kind of boring…

"Doubt it. I think Lily headed back to the castle. Where do you think Ginny's gone?" James replied

"Not sure, you would of thought she'd come back by now" I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I was getting quite worried, all them notes we'd been getting about her, and we let her go off on her own.

I kept looking up at the door, and this time when I did, I saw my brother running in. I wonder where he's off to in a hurry. Probably to meet his stupid Death Eater friends. How can two brothers be so different…

"Is he coming over here?" I accidentally said out loud

"Who?" Remus asked, looking up

"Regulus"

Before anyone could say anything else, Regulus was at out table, knocking lots of chairs over on his way,

"Hurry up" he panted "They've got Ginny. He's coming. Voldemort. Hurry up!"

Before anyone could say anything he was running off again, and none of us even though about the fact that it could be a trap, we got up and ran off after Regulus.

They've got Ginny. I knew I shouldn't of let her go out on her own…

"Why are you telling us?" James shouted at Regulus,

"Because it's my fault she's up there, I can't get to Dumbledore in time, so I got you."

I could feel a stitch coming in my chest, but I carried on running. I looked round, trying to work out where we were running to. The Shrieking Shack? I could see it faintly in the distance.

"Stop running" Regulus whispered, and even though he could be running us into a trap, we did as he said "If they hear you, they'll just hurt her even more"

Even more?

If I just plucked up the courage to ask her on a date, she would of never got taken. I'm such a coward, and because of that, the girl I love is up there with Voldemort for fuck sake.

"How did they get her?" I whispered to Regulus

"Me. She told me once if I ever wanted to talk to owl her. They found out and used that against me. They made me write a note asking her to meet me here, and she came."

"She's been talking to you?" I could feel anger bubbling up inside me, I told her he was dangerous

"Only once or twice. When I told her about mother coming to the school & when she thanked me for disarming Bellatrix. Now can we concentrate on the fact that Ginny's up there with Death Eaters rather than this?"

As we walked closer I started hearing faint screams. Ginny. James & I started running.

"Guys! Stop it! If they hear you they'll just hurt her even more!" Regulus whispered again, just loud enough for us to hear…

I ignored him & carried on running, but James stopped, so I stopped too.

"The quicker we get up there the quicker she'll be safer. She's my sister for fuck sake!" I could tell James was getting pissed off, he got out his wand and pointed it at Regulus before continuing, "Unless this was all a trap. You called us out here because of Ginny. I bet that's not even her up there is it?"

"When are you guys gonna realise? I'm on your side! I don't want to be a part of that, I never have and I never will. For god sake Sirius, I'm your brother you know me better than anyone, do you really think I want all of this?" I wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe him so much. But there was something about him…

"I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong"

"Guys, are we seriously going to stand here when Ginny could be up there?" Remus asked, I'd forgotten he was here, standing in the shadows on his own.

"I don't know what these two are doing, but I'm going up there. It's my fault Ginny's there so I'm going" Regulus turned to walk off.

Call me stupid, but that's all the proof I needed, it took me a couple of seconds to realise the screams had stopped. She could be dead…

"Regulus, how did they get her up there again?" I asked, we were running now, only a couple of seconds away…

"Lucius forced me to write the note. He said if I didn't, he would hurt you"  
>And then he was gone, walked out into the open, and as I followed him out, I saw Ginny laying on the floor, unconscious and Voldemort a few feet away from her, his wand still pointing at her chest, James &amp; Remus came out behind me.<p>

"Ahh, their here. Good work Regulus" Voldemort said. I turned to Regulus. It was a trap, Ginny was here, but Regulus was never planning to help us..

"What do you mean good work, my lord?" Regulus asked

"Well, you did what I wanted, bringing them here. Even if you didn't know that was what I wanted." he really didn't know… he really doesn't want to do this anymore…

Regulus turned to me and James "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Voldemort looked at Remus, as if just noticing he was there "Kill the spare" he said to the Death Eaters, they all raised their wands,

"STUPEFY "EXPELLIARMUS" "PROTEGO" James, Regulus & I had all shouted spells at the same time, only one wand came towards us, and that was Peter's.

"YOU COWARD!" I shouted at him "YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SISTER IS LYING UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR & YOU JUST STAND THERE!"

How could I have ever been his friend, the stupid fucking twat. I should of realised, one of us should have noticed something different about him…

"I'm the reason she's here, why would I help her?" Peter sneered

"Your…" That's all I could say before I started running towards him, but I didn't get to him before spells were being sent my way, green & red lights shooting towards me, but they all missed, Regulus, Remus & James had joined in the fight now, us 4 against Voldemort, Bellatrix, Peter, Lucius & Hawkins. James ran straight to Ginny, picked her up and moved her to the side, putting a Protego charm around her.

I turned to Peter, I wanted to kill him. So badly, but I'm not a murderer.

"STUPEFY" I shouted, knocking him unconscious so easily with him not having a wand. I walked over to him and stomped on his face, breaking his nose. That's not close to what he deserves, but it'll do for now.

I turned around, to see Voldemort watching from the side, watching how James, Remus & I fight. So that's why he wanted Ginny, to get us to join him.

When I looked at James, I saw him with a bloody nose and one lens of his glasses broken, Remus also had a bloody nose, but with a cut down the side of his face as well, and Regulus was fine, Hawkins can't be that good of a fighter then.

Bellatrix was walking my way, so I started throwing curses at her, not even saying anything but jets of purple and red lights where shooting out of my wand, but she easily blocked them.

"Well Sirius, this time you have no Potter girl to defend you"

"I don't need her to defend me, I could finish you off just fine" Just like Peter, I wanted to kill this bitch who has tried to ruin my life since I was born.

She pointed and raised her wand at me, and I was about to do the same when she hit me. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes, confused as to where I was, when I remembered, Voldemort. I looked round, I can't have been out for long, a couple of minutes maybe..

"Stop" what should have been a shout, but came out as a weak cry came from my left,

Everyone stopped to see who it was. Ginny, she had woke up and Bellatrix was standing next to her, her wand pointed at her chest.

"Now comes the moment we've been waiting for. The reason you're all here tonight. James Potter, Sirius Black, join me, or watch her die" Voldemort said, pointing to Ginny.

James & I looked at each other, and at Ginny, she was crying, looking between us

"Don't do it" She mumbled

"Shut it!" Bellatrix shouted, digging her wand into Ginny's chest

Remus was looking at us now too, as if he was talking to us through his eyes, I could tell what he couldn't say out loud…

"Bellatrix, I think they need some convincing" Voldemort said, as if this was amusing to him

"Crucio!" Ginny's screams filled the space around us, James, Remus, Regulus & I all tried to run towards her, but Voldemort stopped us,

"Move any closer and she'll be killed no matter what you do. Join me, and it will all stop"  
>Ginny's screams had stopped, and when I looked round she was unconscious again.<p>

"Join me, and she won't be harmed"  
>"Go to hell" James shouted, "RUN!"<p>

And as if it was planned, Remus & Regulus ran into the bushes one way, and James & I ran to Ginny,

"REDUCTO!" I shouted, pointing at some branches above Bellatrix, they fell on her, which knocked her down. I got to Ginny first, James and I looked at each other and with a nod of his head, I picked her up, and ran, him running behind us to stop anyone chasing us.

Some of the branches had fell onto Ginny, cutting her face and arms.

"Where do you think Remus & Regulus went?" I shouted back to James

"To get Dumbledore I hope! Ginny needs help fast, and if they get away…"

We carried on running, as fast as we could, we were back in the village, people were gasping and shouting as we ran past, but we wanted to get as close to Hogwarts as we could before Dumbledore found us.

As we running through Hogsmeade, coming up to Zonko's, I saw McGonagall coming out of Dervish & Banges.

"PROFESSOR!" I shouted, still running, but she didn't here me I was only a shop behind her now, "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

She turned around and gasped when she saw Ginny in my arms,

"What happened?"

"Voldemort. Near the Shrieking Shack, he's probably gone by now. Ginny was there for a while before us. Professor she needs help now!"

"Give her to me" McGonagall ordered.

"If your apparating I'm not leaving her" I said

"Me neither" James agreed

McGonagall shook her head, "Fine. Grab onto my arms" She ordered,

James ran round and held onto one arm, and me holding on to her other, she apparated us to outside the castle's grounds.

We was all walking as quickly as we could

"Professor couldn't you just apparate us to the hospital wing?" James asked

"For goodness sakes James, you've been her for seven years you must know by now you can't apparate into Hogwarts"

"Oh right… yeah." James looked like he was going to say something else, but then stopped and looked back at the castle, we were at the doors now, and James quickly ran ahead to open them.

"Professor shouldn't someone go and get Dumbledore?" I asked, remembering that me and James actually had no idea where Remus & Regulus went

"No need" someone answered from the top of the stairs, I looked up to see Dumbledore walking down the stairs, Remus & Regulus following behind him.

"Professor, they've probably left by now. I don't even think Voldemort's stupid enough to stay and wait" I told him, even though I knew he already knew that.

"I'm not going to find Tom, I'm going to look for the four students I believe need to be expelled"

"Yes, of course. Some of them played a part in the capture of Miss Potter, Miss Black has used the torture curse on Miss Potter, and they have all tried to injure you five. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I need to leave now. Minerva, if you would escort these five to the hospital wing and explain to Poppy what's happened" Dumbledore said, walking out of the castle as he spoke

"Come on, please" McGonagall said, walking towards the hospital wing.

I remembered something Pettigrew had said before I stupefied him

"Hang on, James, take Ginny" I said, handing her over to him, then running out of the castle after Dumbledore

"Sirius, where are you going?" Remus shouted after me, but I ignored him

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" I shouted, he looked like he was about to apparate, when he spotted me

"Mr Black, I trust this is important"  
>"Well, kind of… before I stupefied Pettigrew, he told me he was the reason Ginny was there, I wanted to know what he meant by that, could you find out for me?" I asked<p>

"If it means that much to you Mr Black, then yes I will. Now before I go, I know this isn't my place to say, but Miss Potter means quite a lot to you doesn't she, Mr Black?"

Is it really that obvious… I could feel my cheeks going red… I hate it when that happens…

"Well… yeah… you know she's my best friends sister…" Well done Sirius…. Way to make it even more obvious.  
>"Okay then, I do need to go now, Mr Black, I think you need to get to the hospital wing"<p>

I stepped back a bit, then Dumbledore apparated.

Walking up to the hospital wing I started thinking about today… I found out my brother never actually wanted to be a Death Eater, and the girl I love was attacked by Voldemort all because he wanted Me & James to become Death Eaters. How did he think that would actually work? Attacking James' sister, I mean he obviously didn't know I loved Ginny, but Pettigrew probably told him I would fight for my best friends sister, I bet that's what me meant by 'I'm the reason she's here' he probably told Voldemort that I would fight for her. That stupid fucking coward. How could he do that to us? And to Ginny? We were his best friend for 6 years. I know we tossed him out but that's because of who he is, and what we found out he does. He did this now, but in the future, he kills James & Lily. That's even worse considering we were still his friends where Ginny came from.

I was nearly at the hospital wing, when two boys and a girl - all in Ravenclaw, who looked like they were in the fifth or sixth year came up to me

"Is it true? Was You-know-who in Hogsmeade?" one of the boys said,

"Hang on…. Number 1, how the fuck do you know that? And number 2, his name is Voldemort. It's not going to kill you if you say it you know!"

They shuddered when I said his name

"He was really there? And that Potter girl, is she really dead?" the girl asked

Dead… she can't of died while I was… oh my god… what if she has…

I didn't even realise I was running until I heard one of the boys shout

"OII! Come back!"

* * *

><p>I was in the hospital wing within a couple of minutes<p>

"Is she okay?" I shouted

"Black, would you be quite!" Madam Pomfrey scolded "Miss Potter, will be fine, she just needs some rest"

I walked over to the bed where everyone was standing, Ginny was still unconscious, and James - who was sitting on a char next to Ginny's bed - nose had been cleaned up, and Madam Pomfrey was now tending to Remus, while Regulus was sitting on the bed next to Ginny, just staring at her, as if willing her to wake up.

"Hey, has anyone told Lily yet?" I asked, "She'd probably want to know, Ginny is one of her best friends… I think"

"Of course she's my best friend you idiot!" Lily said, running up to the bed

"How'd you find out?" James asked

"Everyone knows, no idea how" I answered for her

"Are you okay?" She asked James, she walked over to him and hugged him "I love you"

James looked at her in shock, and then a big smile appeared on his face "I love you too"

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking" I joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Everyone laughed, for a couple of seconds, then we all looked back at Ginny,

"How long has she been unconscious for?" Lily asked

"I don't know… she was unconscious when we got there, and then she woke up, and then Bellatrix tortured her again, then she went unconscious again, has been since."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and was willing myself not to cry… I started thinking of the last time she was unconscious, the waking up screaming, the one thing she said when she was out of it, about killing her and not me… and I couldn't stop myself from crying

"I'm going for a walk" I mumbled, trying not to let them see that I was crying.

"Hey, Sirius" James called, I could hear him walking towards me so I walked faster "Hey" he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, before I could do anything, his arms were around me and he was hugging me, I hugged him back, not even caring that I was crying anymore

"She'll be okay" He whispered in my ear

"Shouldn't I be telling you that, she is your sister" I joked

I felt him laugh against my shoulder, and he pulled away from the hug, stepping back a bit as he did.

"I don't care you know" He said, so the others wouldn't hear him

My heart stopped for a second and even though I knew what he was talking about, I still asked "About what?"

"About you and Ginny. If anything I love it. You're my best friend, Sirius. If anything I would prefer it to be you then any of them dicks out there"

"It really wouldn't annoy you? If me and her got together?"  
>"When you put it like that it's a little weird. But I've never seen you like this with any girl Sirius"<p>

"That's because I've never felt like this before, with other girls I just wanted to make out or other things, and then leave them, but with Ginny, I don't want to do all that, I just… I just want to be with her. But I'm scared that if I do, I'll lose you"

James never got a chance to reply, because just as he was about to talk, Remus shouted "Ginny's waking up!"...

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, i read through everything to check, then pressed the backspace and it went back to the other page, i tried to rememeber where there were mistakes, but i'm not to sure if i got them all. Hope you like this chapter :) is it weird if i say i'm actually excited to find out what happens next? I'll probably update sometime this week :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypialNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, **

**Favorite Author: , **

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097**

**And thanks to all the reviewers :)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry i took so long to update! I thought i was going to have a boring summer, with lots of free time to write, but my family had other plans for me, sorry!**

**SIRIUS POV**

James & I ran over to Ginny's bed, she opened her eyes and looked at James

"Harry" She smiled at him, she looked round at the rest of us with a confused look on her face

Harry? She called James, Harry… That can't be good…

"Did she just…" Lily started but didn't finish

"Who's Harry?" Regulus asked, Oh shit! I forgot he doesn't know about Ginny

"Her friend, from before she came here. Apparently he looks a lot like James" Remus answered.

"Hey, guys she's closing her eyes again" James said, sounding worried, "Someone go get Madam Pomfrey"

I looked back at Ginny, she was staring at me as she closed her eyes. Regulus ran into Madam Pomfrey's office, after a couple of seconds Pomfrey came rushing out,

"Is she still awake?" Pomfrey asked

"No" James answered

"Did she say anything?"  
>"Just Harry"<br>"Harry? Did he mean anything to Ginny?"  
>"He was a friend of hers, before she came here. He died though" James answered again<p>

Ginny opened her eyes again but before anyone could do anything Madam Pomfrey started shooing us out

"Everybody out, she needs space, come back after dinner"

We all left, but only because we knew leaving could get Ginny better again. James, Lily & Remus walked up front, but I stayed behind, wanting to talk to Regulus  
>"Hey Regulus" ahh, I could just tell this conversation was going to be VERY awkward<p>

"Hi"  
>"Listen, I'm sorry. I've been a twat, you kept telling me you didn't want this but I never believed you. And basically, yeah I'm sorry"<p>

"Sirius, you really have nothing to be sorry for. I just wanted to make mother proud, but then I realised how messed up she really is. Just the way she thinks is wrong, you were right, it just took me longer to see it."

"Why don't you leave then?"

"Because I have nowhere to go. Unlike you, I don't have a best friend who would let me move in with them" he smiled as he said this, so I knew he wasn't really having a go at me

"I would offer for you to move in with me, but it's not really my house." I smiled as I thought about something, and before I could stop myself, I said "Maybe when Ginny & I move somewhere else, you can come live with us"

"You've thought about things like that?" Regulus asked, shock clear in his voice, guess nobody really thinks I planned on settling down

"Yeah. Is that weird? I really like her, Reg"

There was a bit of an awkward silence after I said that, using the nickname I used to use on Regulus  
>"No. That's just love, Sirius. Who'd have thought it, hey? You falling in love" he joked<p>

I couldn't help but laugh at him, I never thought in a million years I would be talking to Regulus again, if someone told me yesterday I would of sent them off to St Mungo's, but here we are.

"Reg, if you do ever want to leave them, then just come to the Potter's, I'm sure they'd let you stay there for a while"

"Thanks, I need to go, I'll meet you back at the hospital wing after dinner?"  
>"Yeah. See you later"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, where'd you go off to?" James asked, as I walked into the common room<p>

"I was talking to Regulus, then I went for a walk" everyone's face turned serious when I said that

"What happened?" James asked again, it's like they're expecting us to argue

"Nothing, he just told me I was right about our mother, and that he wants to move out but he has nowhere to go, and then I said when I move out of your house he can come live with me till he finds somewhere to go"

I decided to leave out our chat about Ginny, although James said he was fine with it, I still think he'll find it weird.

"So, are you and him like friends again?"  
>"Erm… well we can talk without trying to hex each other again, and he realises mother is a total nutjob so yeah I suppose we are"<p>

"Good" James smiled at me, before turning around and staring into the fire.

God.. He's probably really worried about his sister, and all I can think about is myself…

"Hey, we could go and see Ginny if you want?" I asked him

"We can't. Madam Pomfrey said we can't go back till after dinner" Lily answered for him

"We can use the cloak" Before I'd even finished talking, James had ran upstairs to grab it

"What the hell, Sirius? We can't go in there"  
>"Can't you just break the rules for once, if not for your best friend who is laying unconscious in the hospital wing, then for your boyfriend who is fucking worried about his sister" Fuck sake, why can't she just do this one thing…<p>

"Don't make it sound like I don't care about her! I'll come. But how are all four of us going to fit under that cloak?"

Oh fuck, I didn't think about that…

"Ginny has a cloak" Remus reminded me "Can't you go get it out of her trunk, Lily?"

Lily nodded, and ran upstairs

"I can't believe she's actually doing it" I mumbled

"Where's Lily?" James asked, running down the stairs

"Gone to get Ginny's cloak, we won't all fit under yours" Even James looked shocked that Lily was coming with us

"Oh, okay, so who's gonna go with who?"  
>"You go with Lily under your cloak, and me &amp; Remus will go under Ginny's"<p>

As I said this Lily ran down the stairs, "Here you go" she chucked the cloak to me, obviously having the same idea as me as she walked over to James.

"We don't even need to wear the cloaks till we get to the hospital wing, you know. It's not curfew yet" James reminded us.

We were walking near the Great Hall, on the way to the hospital wing, when people surrounded us

"Was You-Know-Who really in Hogsmeade today?"  
>"What's happened to Potter?"<br>"Is she really dead?"

There were lots of other people shouting stuff at us, but I blocked them out and pushed through all the people.

I waited at the other side of the Hall for James, Lily & Remus to come through, everyone ignoring me once I got out the big group. A couple of minutes later, they had all pushed through the crowd, we walked round the corner, and luckily none of them followed.

"How did they all find out so quickly?" Remus said

"Are you surprised? It is Hogwarts we're talking about"  
>"Lily, what did one of them girls mean when they said 'What else did Snape tell you'?" James asked, he stopped walking and turned to Lily<p>

Lily's eyes widened "Well… I didn't actually lie to you, because Sirius answered for me, but… Snape came to find me, he told me what was happening, but wouldn't let me go to Hogsmeade, then that girl came up to me and told me that Ginny was in the hospital wing, so I ran there"

"How did Snape know? He wasn't there, so who told him?!"

"He was there. But then Voldemort wanted someone to find me to convince me to come, so Snape offered, but not to take me there, to make sure I didn't go. I haven't forgiven him for what he called me or what he did to you, but I'm one step closer too. He's not like them James"  
>"Lily, he's one of them! He's one of the reasons Ginny was there, I don't want you talking to him. And if he's not like them, why the fuck didn't he go and see Dumbledore?!"<br>"I don't know he…"  
>"I think he did" Remus said, we all turned to look at him "When me &amp; Regulus got here, Dumbledore was near the Entrance Hall, he just told us that he knew, and carried on walking, and we followed him."<p>

"That doesn't mean Snape told him" James protested, not wanting to believe that there could be some good in the greasy git.

"Who else could of told him? We was all there, and Snape was the only one here that knew"

James didn't say anything else, he just carried on walking to the Hospital Wing.

We all walked there in an awkward silence, but when we got there, the doors were locked.

"That's weird… the doors are never locked" I said, thinking aloud "I guess we'll have to go back until dinner…" I turned to walk away but Lily pushed me aside

"Haven't you learnt anything at this school?" She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the door "Alohomora"

The door swung open and she quietly walked in, we all started after her, shocked at what she had just done… Lily Evans breaking the rules!

We all followed after her, and heard voices in Pomfrey's office, Lily motioned for us to be quite and come over to the door where she was listening to what they were saying

"You think these attacks will continue?" I recognised McGonagall's voice

"Yes, unless Tom get's what he wants, Miss Potter will have to be kept under protection all the time, as well as Mr Potter & Mr Black." Dumbledore replied

"What about Lupin? And Regulus Black?"  
>"I don't think there's any immediate threat for Mr Lupin, and Mr Black, he may need protection, and he's going to need a home, I doubt his parents will let him back after this"<p>

"Are you going to tell them? That they got away?" My heart dropped when I heard this, how did they get away from Dumbledore?"

"No. Not yet, they need some hope in their lives, I will wait for Miss Potter to get better first. And, they didn't all get away, Pettigrew & Black are in Azkaban. I just have to find Malfoy and Hawkins." they're in Azkaban…  
>"Azkaban?! You've put them in Azkaban?"<br>"I couldn't leave them out there. Miss Black performed an unforgivable on Ginny, Pettigrew would do just about anything for Voldemort's approval"

"You purposely went after them two?"  
>"Malfoy &amp; Hawkins aren't as much as a threat as Black &amp; Pettigrew, they may still be Death Eater's but for now I'm quite certain it will be fine having them two out, they obviously won't be coming back to the school though. Now, I think we need to go down to the Hall for dinner"<br>We all looked at each other, and quickly remembered the cloaks, Remus ran over to me as I got it out and covered us, and James & Lily got under there's just as McGonagall stepped out of the office.

They quickly stopped to look at Ginny, who was now back asleep, then walked towards the door

"I thought we had locked the door?" McGonagall said curiously

Dumbledore turned around and scanned the room, he seemed to stop where Remus & I was standing and where I think James & Lily are standing, but it must just be coincidence, he can't see us "Oh, obviously not"

They walked out, and we chucked the cloaks off,

"I think Dumbledore knew we were here" Lily said  
>"He can't we were under the cloak" I said<p>

"He is Dumbledore, who knows what he can do" A voice said from across the room, we all turned and Ginny was sitting up, smiling at us "God, I thought they'd never leave, they'd been in here for about half hour before you guys turned up"

"Ginny! Are you okay?" James asked, as we all ran over to her

"I've been better, but at least this time I wasn't unconscious for like 6 weeks."

"Shouldn't one of us go and get Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked

"No, she'll just throw us out like last time" I answered

"Last time? You were here before?"  
>"Yeah, but when you woke up Pomfrey made us leave"<br>"I woke up?" Ginny looked at us all, confusion clear on her face

"Yeah, you called James Harry and then fell asleep"

**GINNY'S POV**

"Harry… I haven't thought about him for a while"

"Do you miss him? And your family?" Lily asked

"Yeah, I miss them all loads, but I have a family here too, and the best friends anyone could ask for" and the person that I love more then anyone else… but I can't say that aloud, I smiled at all of them, and they smiled back. "So, Pettigrew & Black are in Azkaban"  
>"Yeah… just the rest of the Death Eater's now" Remus said<p>

"No Death Eater's won't stop him." I replied

"Is that what you came back for? To stop him?" Lily asked

"It's part of the reason"

"What's the other reason then?" James asked

"I don't want to say" I answered, looking at Sirius

I looked up, and saw James look away awkwardly… oh great…

"Do you think I'm allowed to go yet? I'm hungry…"

"Dunno… do you want me to go and find Pomfrey?" Sirius asked

"No it's alright thanks, I'll wait" although I am starving… I guess I could just go down and eat then come back, but Lily would never let me… maybe if I get them to leave & then meet them and pretend Pomfrey let me go…

"Why don't you guys go and eat and if I'm allowed down I'll come and get you & if I'm not, bring me some food up"

"Are you sure?" James asked, as I heard his belly rumble

"Yeah, you guys go down" I smiled at them, but Sirius was looking at me funny

"You two go, I'm gonna stay with Gin" Sirius told the others

Lily went to protest, but James pulled her away. That's funny… he would usually try and stop us two talking alone..

"Aren't you hungry then?" I asked Sirius

"Starving." I laughed at him, then he continued "But I didn't want to leave you"

"In other words, there's something you want to talk to me about and want to do it before you either forget or lose the guts to talk to me about it"

"Am I being that obvious?"  
>"Yes. Your Sirius, there's food downstairs and your not there" I joked<p>

He smiled for a split second, then his face went serious again

"Hey, what is it?" I asked, it's not like him to be like this…

"I don't know how to say it because… well I've never said it to anyone before." He paused and looked at floor.

Oh my God. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?!

"I think…" He stopped again and looked up at me, straight into my eyes "I think, no I know… I-"

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, walking into the hospital wing "I told you to come back after dinner" You've got to be fucking kidding me!  
>"Fuck sake" Sirius mumbled, he turned around, and without saying anything to me or Pomfrey, stormed out of the hospital wing.<p>

"How are you feeling, dear?" I am not in the mood for talking to her now….

"Fine, thank you" I said, through gritted teeth

"You fell asleep before I could ask you earlier, but what do you remember about today?"

I had to think about it for a while… trying to remember everything.

"I woke up, helped Lily decided what to wear to Hogsmeade, then got an owl from Regulus asking me to meet him at the Shrieking Shack. Then I met up with Sirius & Remus. Me & Sirius went into Zonko's - I can't remember where Remus went. He bought me some things in there, then we went into Honeydukes, then we met Remus in the Three Broomsticks, and when we got there, we saw James, he told us that him & Lily had an argument, so I said I would go and find her, but really went to go and meet Regulus. But when I got there, he wasn't there but Bellatrix was, and then I saw Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew & Matt Hawkins… then I can't really remember the rest much, it's kind of a blur. I remember Bellatrix using the Cruciatus curse on me and Voldemort turning up and using the Cruciatus curse on me again, and then it's just jumbled things…. I remember telling James & Sirius not to join Voldemort, I think Remus was there too, and I remember being lifted up & I opened my eyes and Sirius was carrying me… but I couldn't keep my eyes open…"

"Right, well you seem to remember most of your day, except from when you was attacked, which is to be expected. So, if you feel well enough, you can leave. But if you start to feel funny, then come straight back here, I would also advise not to get too stressed out, or to annoyed, as this could cause you to faint."

I jumped up "Thanks" and without saying anything else, walked out of the hospital wing.

When I walked into the Great Hall, everybody was already eating, as I started to walk up to Lily & the boys, they all turned around and stared at me. The Hall was silent except some whispers. Why do they always do that?! I didn't look at anybody, just walked up to the table & sat down. After a couple of seconds, everybody started talking.

"You was allowed out then?" Lily asked

"Yeah, after Sirius left, Pomfrey just told me I could leave"

"Where is Sirius then?" James asked, I looked round and realised he wasn't there

"I don't know, he left about 5 minutes before me, he should be here by now." I should tell James that Sirius is really pissed off, and could be upset. But I don't want to with Lily listening in, I don't know why I don't, mainly because I think that'll piss Sirius off even more.

I looked up at Remus who was looking at me funny, like he knew there was something else I wanted to say, I motioned towards Lily, and he took the hint. He started talking to her about some homework so she was distracted.

"James" I whispered, still keeping it down in case Lily heard

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up at me, confused as to why I was whispering

"I think there's something wrong with Sirius. He was going to tell me something but Pomfrey walked in, and then he stormed out. He's either really pissed off or upset. I think you should go talk to him."

"Oh right, okay. Do you know where he is?"

"Nope. I thought he left and came here."

"Oh. I'll go find him then." He turned to Lily "Lily, I'll see you in the common room later, I need to go do something" before she could say anything back, he kissed her and walked off.

* * *

><p>Lily, Remus &amp; I were sitting in the common room, Lily &amp; Remus doing some homework, while I was just staring into the fire. James &amp; Sirius still weren't back… they've been gone for nearly two and a half hours. He was going to tell me he loves me. I know he was. I don't know if I'm glad we got interrupted or not. I mean, if he did say it, it's not as if we could even do anything, I know James acts like he doesn't care about the fact that we kissed, but I know he does, and if we started dating… he would freak out. It would be weird for him! His sister and his best mate, it's like me &amp; Harry all over again, when we started dating, Ron didn't like it.<p>

"Sirius is back" Remus said, looking up from his homework

I jumped up and waited him to walk over to us

"Where the hell have you been?!" I almost shouted, starting to get pissed off at him for no reason

"Walking. Why?" he replied… he's still in a mood then, I can just tell

"Why? Because you've been gone for like two and a half hours, and I was worried about you!"

"I was in Hogwarts nothing could of happened to me"

"You idiot! I wasn't worried about that, I was worried because I thought you was upset or pissed off or something, that's why I sent James to look for you!"

"Ginny, remember what Pomfrey said, don't get pissed off or stressed out" Remus said, he's right… I'm getting to pissed off over nothing. Calm down Ginny…

"Why did you send James to look for me? Why don't you just keep out of other people's business for once?!"

"What the fuck Sirius! I'm being a friend, that's what friends do! They worry about their friends and try to find them when they think they're fucking upset!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to be found! I wanted to be left alone, or do I have to ask you before I do anything from now on?"  
>"Fuck sake, Sirius! Why do you have to be such an arse all the time?" I could feel myself getting light headed, but I was to pissed off to care.<br>"You know what. I don't want to hear this, I didn't come back just to get shit from you! I'm going upstairs" He went to turn around, then stopped "Oh, wait, am I allowed to go upstairs Ginny?" Then, he turned around and started to walk towards the stairs

"Don't turn away from-" It felt like the room was spinning, "Sirius, don't turn-" And then everything went black.

"Ginny? Gin, can you hear me?" I heard a voice say. A girls voice. Lily's!

I opened my eyes, and saw I was on the sofa, I sat up, looked round and saw most of the common room was staring at me

"Are you okay?" Remus asked "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"  
>"No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bed"<p>

Remus went to help me up, but I stopped him, "I'm fine honestly, I just want to lie down."

Walking up to the stairs, I saw Sirius standing at the edge of the room, he stepped in front of me, so I couldn't get up the stairs

"I'm sorry. Your right, I'm an arse, you was just looking out for me and I'm sorry" Sirius said

"Don't even bother Sirius. You wouldn't even be saying sorry if I hadn't just fainted because of you."

"Yes I would. I would of gone upstairs, and calmed down and realised I'm a dick. You fainting, just speeded up the dickness realising" he smiled, so he was trying to make me laugh by sounding like an idiot… and I did have to hold back laughter, he's not getting away with it that easily.

"Give up Sirius. You can't have an argument with someone and expect them to forgive you when you crack a joke. Now can you move out of the way, I want to go to bed."

He moved out the way, but as I was walking up the stairs, I heard him say

"I really am sorry, Ginny"

I ignored him and carried on walking up the stairs. When I got in my dorm, I didn't even get to do anything before Alice ran up and hugged me

"Oh my God, I heard about Hogsmeade, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I just really want to go to bed"

"Oh, okay. Sorry"

I walked over to my bed and started putting on my pyjamas, when I remembered Alice had just had her first date with Frank,

"Hey, how was your date with Frank?" I asked,

Alice's face went bright red "It was good. But at about half 2, we all had to leave because of the whole You-Know-Who being in Hogsmeade"

"Oh, sorry about that"

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault he was there"  
>"Actually it kind of was. He wanted to use me to try and get James &amp; Sirius to join him"<p>

Alice gasped, "You mean like be a Death Eater?"  
>"Yeah. Voldemort said he would kill me if they didn't join. But we got away, just about"<p>

"Oh my God."  
>I laid in bed, and practically fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow… it has been a long day.<p>

**Again, i'm sorry for not updating in so long! i hope you liked this chapter! :) **

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: Fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. **

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinitylionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, shepardwelles**

**Favorite Author: **

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097, **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hii :) hope you like this chapter!**

"Ginny, you've gotta get up now" Lily said, trying to shake me awake

"Five more minutes" I mumbled, rolling over.

"Fine. Don't have a go at me for this"

What the hell is she talking about?! I went to sit up, as I was sprayed with water

"Ahhh! What the fuck?!" I screamed, jumping up

"You did it to Sirius" Lily smirked

"James is rubbing off on you" I joked, "And Sirius deserved it, he's a dick" I replied, grabbing some clothes out of my trunk

"Still not forgiven him then?" Alice asked, over from her bed

"No"

I walked into the bathroom and switched on the shower, stepping in, I just stood there and let the water run down me. It's been a week since mine and Sirius' last argument about the fact that I care about him. I mean seriously? Who has a go at someone for worrying about them. Even though he said sorry that night, I'm not going to let him get away with it that easily. James & Remus haven't bothered me about the fact that I'm not talking to him, it's just Alice & Lily, they keep going on about it. It's fucking annoying to be honest.

"Ginny, come on, the boys are waiting for us downstairs!" Lily shouted

The boys. Meaning James, Sirius & Remus. Alice would of already left to walk with Frank, like she does everyday.

"You go, I'll meet you all in Charms" I shouted back, turning off the shower, and grabbing a towel

"No! I'm not falling for that again, Ginny! You just want me to leave so you don't have to walk with Sirius. I don't care how late I might be, I'm not leaving without you this time"

I quickly got dressed and walked out. Great, I can't be late now, otherwise Lily will be late, and I'll feel bad.

"Fine, I'm ready"

"You really used to tell me to leave, when you was about two minutes behind us?" Lily laughed

"I used to wait about five minutes before I left"

"Oh, look if you really don't want to walk with him, then I'll tell them to leave and we can walk together"

I smiled at her but nodded my head "It's fine. I'm gonna have to start actually be around Sirius, it is the Christmas holidays next week"

We started walking down to the common room,

"This term has gone by so quickly! God, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Lily said

"Your coming over like two days after Christmas! It won't be that long!"

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss you loads!"

We were at the bottom of the stairs, and Lily suddenly hugged me,

"I'll miss you too, Lily"

"Good" She joked

I laughed at her, but before I could say anything else I heard a voice behind me,

"Hey girls, your actually ready for once then, Ginny" James joked, taking Lily's hand

"Yeah. I got up early today"

We walked over to where Sirius & Remus were sitting,

"Hey Li-" Sirius started, then stood up and saw me. "Hey Lily, Ginny"

I can just tell this is going to be awkward…

"Hi Sirius" Lily replied

I didn't say anything back, then Lily kicked me in the foot

"Hi"

We all walked out of the common room, and towards Charms classroom. Luckily, it was only the floor above us, so it wasn't too much of a walk.

"So… Lily, when are you coming to our house again?" James asked

"Two days after Christmas" Lily replied

"And are you staying in Ginny's room, or do you want me to go in Sirius' room and you go in mine?"

"She can stay in my room if she wants" I said

James didn't say anything back for a while, I think he just looked glad I was joining in a conversation.

"Yeah, I'll stay in Ginny's room"

"Remus, when did you say you were coming?" Sirius asked

"The same as Lily"

"Great" James mumbled, that's funny. He's obviously not saying 'Great' about the fact that Remus is coming

"What?" I asked James

"Huh?" James looked round, I don't think I was supposed to hear that then

"What did you say 'Great' about?"  
>"Nothing, it doesn't matter" He went to walk off, so I definitely wasn't supposed to hear it<p>

"No, go on. What did you mean?"

"Fine. Guys, we'll meet you in class, I want to talk to Ginny alone" James turned to the others and smiled at all of them, quickly giving Lily a kiss before she walked off with the others

"So, what was you saying it about?" I asked, when the others were out of earshot

"Well… it's just, since you and Sirius haven't been talking, it's been really awkward, even with Remus & Lily around. So, I was just thinking what it would be like just the three of us. And I'm really not looking forward to it."

"So you want me to talk to him again?" I always said, if James asks me to talk to him then I would… it's not fair on him.

"Only if you want to. Why did you two actually stop talking? I still don't get it, no one will tell me anything"

"Remember the day I told you he ran out of the hospital wing and asked you to go and look for him?" James nodded, so I continued "Well, he got back before you, and he told me I should keep my nose out of other people's business and basically had a go at me for worrying for him"

"Ginny, Sirius is like that. He doesn't like showing any emotions or anything like that. It's just him, it was how he was brought up"

"Oh." Well, I guess that changes things…

"Sirius hasn't been the same this week, he hardly ever talks, he leaves the room when you walk in. I don't like it Ginny, my best friend & sister are arguing, and I don't know which side to take"

"I'll talk to him"

"But I don't want you to talk to him for me, that's not fair on him. You actually have to want to talk to him"

"I do. I've just been to stubborn to do it before now"

"Good. Now come on, we're already late" James said, walking off, towards Charms.

* * *

><p>Me, Remus, James &amp; Lily were all in the common room after dinner, talking about the Christmas holidays, when I remembered what James had said in the morning before Charms.<p>

"Have any of you seen Sirius?" I asked, Remus & Lily looked at me in shock, except James

"No, after dinner he said he was going for a walk, he might be outside somewhere" James replied

"Okay, see you guys later" I said, walking out of the common room.

I just know this is going to be an awkward conversation, but I'm doing this for James. Well, not just for James, I'm doing this because I want to, James just got me to stop being so stubborn.

I saw some seventh year Ravenclaw's near the Great Hall, so walked over to them

"Have any of you seen Sirius Black?" I asked, they looked at me in shock too, just like Remus & Lily, nothing stays a secret in Hogwarts…

"No, sorry" one of them replied

"Oh right, thanks"

I was walking towards the door, to head outside, when I saw Regulus walking up to me,

"Hey, what's going on with you and my brother?" Regulus asked

"Me being stupid. Have you seen him? I need to talk to him"

"Yeah I have I was just talking to him, but don't keep messing around, either your talking to him or your not. He's been through enough, and even though he won't admit it, he needs you."

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry. But please, where is he?"

"Down by the lake, where you all usually go"

"Thanks"

Regulus walked off, and I walked outside and towards where Sirius was sitting, I guess I didn't need anyone to tell me where he was, I could see him the minute I came outside.

I walked over to him, and sat down

"Hey" I said

He looked at me, then turned back to the lake

"I'm sorry, Sirius"

"I know your only here for James, that's what you two were talking about before Charms"

"No, I'm here because of James. He made me realise how stupid and stubborn I was being, and I'm sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I was the dick."

"Yeah, but you said sorry, I was the dick, for not talking to you for a week. I was going to say sorry soon, James just sped up the dickness realising" I said, using the same joke he had, when he was saying sorry

He laughed at me "Okay, it sounded stupid when I said it, it sounds even worse when you do" I laughed along with him, and he looked round at me

"I've missed you, you know"

"I've missed you too, I'm just stubborn" I lowered my voice so no one would hear "It's a Weasley trait"

He looked at me in confusion, then smiled "I keep forgetting your not actually a Potter"

"So do I sometimes. Being here feels normal, like I've been here my whole life"

"Is that a good thing?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, it's a really good thing"  
>We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, when Sirius turned to me, with a frown on his face<p>

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, it could just make things awkward again, but the day we went to Hogsmeade, when you was in the hospital wing, I was really worried about you. I wanted to go for a walk, but James stopped me before I left and told me he's fine with it. With us"

My heart seemed to skip a beat, and my eyes widened

"Oh great, I have made things awkward again"

"No you haven't, it's just shocked me."

"Oh."

"Sirius, what was you going to tell me in the hospital wing? You know, before Pomfrey came in"

Now it was Sirius' turn for his eyes to widen,

"It doesn't matter now, I can't remember really" It's so easy to tell when he's lying…

"Okay then, can't have been that important then" I was really hoping he would say it again…

"Yeah. Maybe I'll remember some time and then I'll tell you" so he knows that I know what he was going to say. That's basically his way of saying he might pluck up the courage to say it again.

"I hope you do remember"

"So do I. But I don't want to remember and then you don't like what I said"

"I think I will. I just hope you remember before it's too late"

To anyone else walking past, this could of seemed like a normal conversation about someone forgetting something. But Sirius & I both knew what we were saying, he was worried that he'd say those three words and that I wouldn't like it. Which explains why he's always been so distant. Sirius was looking out at the lake again, when I got a sudden urge to want to kiss him. Should I though… we've just gone from not talking to a week, I can't just kiss him. But he just looks so perfect right now, maybe I could just kiss him on the cheek. But that would be weird… I think I'm going to go back upstairs before I fuck this up.

"Sirius, I'm gonna go back to the common room, you coming?" I asked, standing up

"Yeah" he replied, still sitting there, I waited a couple of seconds but he didn't move

"Are you getting up anytime soon?"

"Help me up" He said, reaching his arm up towards me

"Get up yourself you lazy shit" I joked,

Sirius pouted at me "Pleasee"

"Your such an idiot" I laughed, extending my hand out to him

I went to pull him up, but he pulled my arm instead, and as I fell down, he jumped up and laughed at me.

"See, I missed this" He laughed

"What me kicking your arse?

I leant forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him down so he was on the floor too,

Me now laughing at him

"You just got knocked over by a girl" I laughed at him

"That's because I let you knock me over"  
>"Course you did. I'm just going to have to prove you wrong"<p>

"And how are you going to do that?"  
>"Not let you back up"<p>

I pushed him back so he was laying down, and rolled on top of him

"Ha" I said, holding him down

We were both laughing, and Sirius wasn't even trying to get back up

"Are you going to let me up? Your too strong for me" He joked

I started laughing even more, and started feeling tears forming in my eyes. Sirius was looking at me like I was mad, but laughing as well. And then, before I could stop myself, I kissed him. Just a quick, peck on the lips. Then I jumped up,

"Come on then, let's go back upstairs"

Sirius stared at me in shock for a couple of seconds, still laying on the floor. Then he slowly got up and we walked back to the common room together, in a comfortable silence.

When we walked into the common room, everyone seemed to stop talking for a couple of seconds, looking at us. Most of them obviously being here when Sirius & I were arguing. Once we got to where the others were sitting, everyone had gone back to normal. I looked at the sofa and saw that only one seat was left, as James & Lily had taken up two on the sofa and Remus was in the armchair. Sirius & I looked at each other and he smirked at me and as I went to run round the sofa to steal the seat, he jumped over the back and sat down.

"Ha" He said, just like I did when I jumped on him "That's for not letting me back up" he joked

I laughed a bit more but stopped when I saw James, Lily & Remus' confused faces

"Didn't let him back up?" James asked

"Long story" I said, sitting on the floor leaning against Sirius' legs

He tried to nudge me off but I pushed back "And that's for pushing me down in the first place" he stopped trying to push me off his legs, so I stayed sitting there

"So…." James said "Nearly Christmas holidays"  
>"Yeah… This terms gone so quickly" Sirius said,<p>

"It seriously feels like I've been coming here since the start"

"I know, I keep thinking you have too" Lily replied  
>"So how was your first term at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, even though we all knew it wasn't technically my first term<p>

"It was great. A lot better then my old school"  
>"Really?" Sirius asked<p>

"Yeah. I had like no friends there. Even though I've had a few silly arguments with people, it's still better here"

"Even though you were attacked in Diagon Alley & Hogsmeade?"  
>"In my first year at H-" Sirius nudged me and I remembered not to say Hogwarts out loud just in case someone was listening in, which they probably weren't "My old school, I was possessed by Voldemort, the third year I was worried sick the whole time because someone I cared about was in the Triwizard Tournament, the fourth year was spent trying to convince everyone Harry wasn't mad and Voldemort really was back, and then fighting Death Eater's in the Ministry of Magic because Harry thought his godfather was going to be killed by Voldemort. So, basically I prefer it here."<p>

"Oh, right. Well, that kind of does make this year seem like running through a field of…" Sirius thought of something for a few seconds "Puppies.."

And he had me laughing again, as well as James & Lily.

"Your so weird, Sirius" I laughed

I turned round to Remus, who looked like he was in pain,

"Are you okay, Remus?" I asked

"Yeah, it's just that time again" He grimaced, he means it's almost time to go through the painful transformation into a Werewolf for a night. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I don't feel to good"

"Do you want us to come up with you?" James asked, his expression more serious now. James & Sirius always took Remus' 'furry little problem' very seriously.

"No, I'm fine. You two stay down here" Remus walked towards the stairs and out of sight

"So when is the full moon?" Lily asked, almost whispering, so nobody would hear

"Next week. It's the first one for a while that we haven't been there for" James said worriedly

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Lily said, trying to comfort him

"I'm gonna go up there and make sure he's okay" James said, kissing Lily then standing up.

"See you in the morning" I called after him, as he walked to the stairs

"Aren't you going up, Sirius?" Lily asked

"No, Remus gets really annoyed when we do that. He wanted to be alone for a while, so I'm going to let him"

"Oh, well I'm going upstairs now, I told Alice I'd hang out with her tonight, you coming Ginny?"

"No, I'm gonna stay down here for a while"

Lily walked upstairs, leaving me & Sirius on our own, I moved and sat on the sofa

"I think we've been ditched" Sirius joked

"I think we have"

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I looked round to see a scared looking first year standing next to me

"Hi?" I said

"Y-your Ginny P-Potter aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah, can I help you?"  
>"I found this o-outside the common room" He handed me an envelope, then ran away<p>

"Well that was weird" Sirius said "What is it?"

I opened the envelope and pulled out two things. There was a piece of paper, and when I turned it over, I saw it said  
><em>Stay away from my man<em>

__I picked up the other thing that came out of the envelope and saw a picture of me & Sirius from earlier on, when I was lying on top of him, it was both of us laughing and then me kissing him & pulling away. It kept repeating that, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Sirius asked again

"Someone seems to think you're their 'man'" I replied, showing Sirius the note  
>He looked confused "What twats." he said, handing me back the note "What's the other thing?"<br>"That doesn't matter" I said, putting the picture in my pocket, I don't know why, but I didn't want Sirius to see the picture

"Right. Well I'm going to go against everything I said earlier and go upstairs to check on Remus. Night, Ginny" Sirius said, standing up

"Night"

He walked off and I got up to go and find the boy who gave me the picture, I found him sitting round a table near the stairs to go up to the dorms

"Excuse me"  
>He turned round, looked at me and went bright red<br>"Who gave you this envelope?"

"Nobody, I found it on the floor outside the common room" He replied, not looking so scared anymore, maybe he was scared of Sirius or something, I thought to myself.

"Oh okay"

I walked upstairs and found Lily & Alice sitting on the floor

"Hey, you okay?" Alice asked, patting the spot next to her for me to go and sit down

"Yeah, just confused" I replied, walking over to sit with them

"Why?" Lily asked

"Because a kid just came up to me and told me they found this on the floor outside the common room" I got the picture out of my pocket "If I show you this, you cannot tell anyone!"  
>They both promised, and I put the picture and note on the floor in the middle of us, they gasped when they read it and then Alice turned round and smirked at me<p>

"You kissed Sirius!" She exclaimed, I hadn't told her about the other times yet….

"Four times now" Lily told her, Lily & I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Alice's face

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" She shouted, suddenly getting very excited, the note that came with the picture suddenly forgotten.

"Sorry! I guess I just forgot" I laughed

"Details. I need details"

"I'm tired. Can I tell you in the morning? Or Lily could tell you, she knows what happened"

"Well, I know when they happened, but then in the morning we're going to both need the details."

"Fine" I laughed, "See you in the morning"  
>I quickly got into my pyjamas and drew the curtains around the bed, so I wouldn't hear Lily &amp; Alice.<p>

So mine and Sirius' conversation about him 'remembering' what he had to say, I basically now know that he does love me, but he's scared to say it in case I don't feel the same. Well I do. I just have to pluck up the courage to tell him, just like he does.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to skip to the start of the christmas holidays next chapter as i don't really think the next few chapters of school would be fun to read so i'm skipping it. Also, do you think i should do a christmas party or a new years eve party? i don't think doing both would be that great, but i want to do one, so you guys choose! i'm thinking new years eve would be better but i'm not to sure :/ I don't know when i'm going to be updating next because i'm back to school in 3 days, so it might be a while!**

**Thanks to: **

**Favourite story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. **

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, Typical Nerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, shepherdwelles**

**Favourite Author: ,**

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097**

**And thanks to all my reviewers! :)  
>Marauders-GirlXD<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since i've updated! I literally have no excuse except laziness... Sorry! I'm not too happy about this chapter...I don't know... it just doesn't seem that good, but i hope you all like it!:)**

_I was walking up the stairs at Grimmauld Place, mum was in her stupid cleaning mood, she was sending me up to one of the spare rooms , I don't know why. Nobody stays here other then us, and Sirius of course, I mean it is his house. Sirius… He's just perfect, I know that's wrong, he's 21 years older then me for fuck sake! All the people I could of fell for and I fall for my ex boyfriends godfather - who is on the run for a crime he didn't commit._

_I got to the top of the stairs, and saw a door open, and voices inside the room, so I snuck over to have a listen_

_"Remus, it's her. She's here" Sirius said, sounding upset but excited at the same time_

_"I know, Sirius. We knew she would be, she did tell us where she was from. But we can't do anything about it" Even Remus sounded upset. I wonder who they're talking about…_

_"Why not? Can't we just tell her some of the things that happened without saying it was her? See if it will spark some kind of memory?" Sirius sounded desperate now…_

_"There is no memory Sirius. Not for her, it might of happened for us, but it hasn't for her. Not yet anyway" what the hell? How can something have happened but not actually happened?_

_"Remus, I have to tell her. How can I be near her and not!"_

_"You have to Sirius! Because if you tell her, she might want to go back early, or stop what happened here that day. And that can't happen! Because if you tell her, it will change everything!"_  
><em>"So your saying you want everyone to die? If we tell her then maybe no one will die"<em>

_"No of course I don't want them all to fucking die Sirius! But if they don't then she won't go back"_  
><em>"That wasn't the only reason she went back and you know it!"<em>

_"You still love her don't you?"_

_"Yes. Not a day goes by that I haven't" my heart seemed to drop out of my chest, even though I know nothing would happen between Sirius & I, it still hurt to know he was in love with someone else._

_"Then, you have to wait. Do it for her, Sirius."_  
><em>"Okay. But I don't know how long I'll be able to wait"<em>  
><em>"I worked that out for you. Two weeks Sirius, and that's it. Two weeks and she'll be back with you"<em>

_So the person Sirius loves is coming here? Fucking marvellous._

_I heard the floorboard creak, and ran towards the door opposite the room they were in. Just as I went to turn the handle, Remus stepped out of the room they were in_

_"Ginny?"_

_I turned round "Hi"_

_"What are you doing?" Sirius asked stepping out of the room_

_"Mum told me to tidy one of the spare rooms so…" I motioned to the door I was about to walk into_

_"Erm… That's my room, Gin" Sirius laughed_

_I was so glad the hallway was quite dark, as my face went bright red_

_"Oops. Guess it was that room she wanted me to clean" I pointed towards the door they had just walked out of, and started walking over_

_"Hey, did you hear mine & Remus' conversation?" Sirius asked, sounding almost hopeful… guess he really didn't want me to hear what they said.._

_"Nope. Didn't even know you were in there. I better get cleaning, mum will me up soon to check on me"_

_Sirius laughed again, "See you later then, Gin"_

I woke with a start, laying there for a few seconds, I thought about the dream I'd just had. It made sense now. It had confused me before, but now I get it. They were talking about me. Two weeks before I go back, trying to spark a memory. It was me! I was so jealous when I heard that conversation, thinking Sirius had some girlfriend. He really does love me then. He said, not a day goes by that he hasn't.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, he loves me back! Okay, maybe I had a feeling he does, but now I know! He really does!

I quickly stopped laughing, when I remembered Alice & Lily were still asleep, but when I looked across, only Alice was in her bed.

Lily walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair

"Ginny? What were you laughing about?" She asked, a confused look on her face

I jumped out of bed and dragged her back in the bathroom, closing the door behind me

"Lily! It's so great! Oh my God, I am so fucking happy!"

"Gin, calm down and tell me what's happened!"  
>"Well, you know where I'm from right?" Lily nodded her head, so I continued "Well, I just had a dream about a conversation I overheard Remus &amp; Sirius having, about how a girl was there, and Sirius had to tell her something, but Remus told her he mustn't because it might change what happened, and then Sirius said that he loved her and always had. And when I heard it I was really jealous because I had a crush on him then, but now I know! He was talking about me!" I couldn't stop smiling but Lily looked confused still…<p>

"And your so happy about this why?"  
>"Because he loves me Lily, he loves me!"<p>

"Do you love him to?"

"Yes" I answered, without any hesitation. "I didn't want to admit it to myself before, or anyone else. But I love Sirius Black."

Lily suddenly smiled and looked as excited as I did

"Finally! Now you have two weeks to show him how much you love him! Oh my God, Christmas Day and New Years Eve will be the cutest thing ever! You two should go to the New Years Eve party Mr & Mrs Potter are doing!"  
>"Lily, slow down! We're not even together yet. Plus, I'm not doing anything unless I know James is okay with it." Even though Sirius told me he was okay with it, I'm still not convinced "Which he probably won't be I mean-"<br>"Are you kidding?! He's fine with it! He's happy you chose his best mate and not some twat! And, if that doesn't convince you, me and him had a bet on when you two would start dating! He might get a bit protective at first, you are his sister, that's normal, but trust me, he's fine with it!"  
>"You two had a bet?!"<br>"Yeah. Which I have just won, because I said either before or on New Years Eve"

"When did James say?"

"He said not until your at least 25, but that's the whole big brother 'don't touch my sister' thing coming out of him. He'll be fine!"

I laughed at what James had said, that is just like him.

"Good"  
>"But, seriously, if James wasn't fine with it, would you really not be with the man you love because of that?"<p>

"No, I probably would have. Just not straight away"

"Good. I need to go wake Alice up, we should start getting ready the train will be here soon"

"Okay, I'm getting in the shower then."

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Sirius is downstairs! He wants to take your bag for you! How cute is that!" Lily shouted as she ran into the room<p>

I laughed at her excitement, she's been hyper all morning.

"Okay, I'm coming now" I replied, dragging the case of my bed and pulling it towards the door "I have too much stuff…"

"Did you pack loads of things when you came here?" Lily asked as we walked down the stairs towards the common room

"No, Mrs Potter went to Diagon Alley and bought most of it for me"

"Ginny, seriously don't let mum hear you call her that!" James said to me, as Lily & I walked over to them

"Sorry, James. It's a habit now!" I looked at James & Sirius standing there, and only saw one trunk, which was Lily's "Guys, where's your trunks?"  
>"Remus is looking after them near the carriages, we came back to get yours" Sirius replied, smiling at me. He's so amazing. And he loves me. Oh my god he loves me.<p>

It was all I could do not to run and hug him right then,

"Well thank you then, Sirius" I said, as he walking up to me to take my trunk off of me

"Come on, the trains leaving in about 20 minutes" Lily said, as her and James walked out of the common room.

"I can't believe this terms over" I said to Sirius, as we walked out, following James & Lily

"I know. It feels like yesterday we came here"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it here"

"Why?" Sirius laughed "We are coming back in a couple of weeks you know"

"I know. But don't you miss it at all when your not here?"  
>Sirius considered it for a couple of seconds "I used to a lot. When I was still at Grimmauld Place, I used to countdown the days I could come back. Now though, I don't miss it as much"<br>Sirius telling me how he used to countdown the days, reminded me of Harry, how he used to countdown the days to go to Hogwarts, or come to the Burrow.

"What's happening with Regulus then? He's not going back there is he?"

"He's staying here till when Remus & Lily come to the Potters, then he's coming over. He doesn't want to spend the whole holidays there, he feels intrusive. I don't think he knows though that when he moves in, he's staying"

"He's staying? Mr & Mrs Potter are amazing, I mean they've let you stay, me stay and now Regulus"

"Well, you are their daughter, Ginny. And yeah they are"

"But I wasn't when I first got there. I was just some girl they found in their garden, and in the space of about half an hour they agreed to be my parents. I literally do not think anyone else would have ever done that"

"No I don't think they would've" Sirius agreed, we walked in silence for a couple of seconds, getting near the carriages now, James motioning for us to hurry up "And hey, I found you! Well I didn't technically find you, you fell out of the sky and I caught you"

I laughed at Sirius, and then realised what he said "You caught me?"

"Yeah, James & I was playing Quidditch, there was a big flash, then you fell and I caught you" Sirius said, as he was putting my trunk onto the carriage  
>"Oh. I don't remember that" I said, sitting down opposite Lily, Sirius came and sat next to me, and I felt Lily kick my leg, I looked up at her, and she looked at me and Sirius and winked 'Shut up' I mouthed at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the train, James &amp; Sirius was playing Exploding Snap, while Lily was reading a book and Remus, the Daily Prophet. Leaning my head against the window, I closed my eyes and thought about the past few months I'd spent in this time. It's seriously felt like I've been here my whole life. Being here with everyone just feels right, I never felt like I really belonged where I'm from, but here…<p>

"Ginny" James called, I opened my eyes after what felt like a couple of minutes sitting there, to see that we had arrived at the station

"Oh, I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep" I said, standing up and getting my trunk,

We all walked off of the train and onto the station. Remus saw his parents straight away, and turned to say his goodbye's

"See you later, mate" Sirius said, doing the awkward pat on the back hug boys always do

"See you soon, owl me when your coming again otherwise I'll forget" James said, giving him the same hug Sirius did

"Bye, Remus" Lily said, hugging him

"Bye, hope you have a good Christmas" I said, hugging him, before he turned and walked off,

"Bye guys" He called back as he walked through the crowd.

"I'm gonna go find my parents" Lily said, she walked over and hugged me "I'm gonna miss you, Gin"  
>I laughed at her, hugging her back "I'll miss you too."<p>

"I'm gonna walk with Lily over to her parents" James said, as Lily let go of me

"Alright, See you soon Lily" Sirius said, as they walked off

"So, where are we meeting Mrs- mum?" I asked Sirius, Mrs Potter had owled us telling us that only she would be picking us up as Mr Potter would be working

"Usually over near the fireplaces" He replied, and we started making our way over

"Okay"

As we walked towards the fireplaces, I looked round, seeing all the students hugging their parents and siblings, looking round, I saw one person that stood out of the crowd. I stopped and grabbed Sirius' arm

"Sirius, isn't that your mum?" I said, Walburga Black was standing on the platform, looking round, as if she was looking for someone, she hadn't seen me & Sirius yet.

"I don't know. Come on before she looks this way" Sirius said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away

"Does she know that Regulus isn't going back?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore went to tell her, she won't be able to get in the castle during the holidays, so she can't convince him to go back"

"Good. What about all his stuff? How's he going to get that?"

"It's already at the Potters, when Dumbledore went round to tell her Reg wasn't coming back, Mr Potter and Dumbledore took most of it"  
>"Oh right" I turned around and saw Walburga Black looking at Sirius &amp; I "Your mum's looking at us Sirius"<p>

"Just ignore her and keep walking" He said, holding on to my hand even tighter and pulling me through the crowd… he was holding on really tight "Sirius, your hurting me" I said, but he didn't let go of my hand "Sirius, let go. It hurts!" I was yanking on his arm, trying to get him to let go, but he wouldn't let go of his grip "Fuck sake Sirius, let go!"

"Come round here" He said, pulling me behind a pillar, and finally letting go of my hand

I was rubbing my hand, and he looked at me confused

"Was I hurting you?"

"What was you first clue? Me shouting at you to let go? What the hell was that anyway?"  
>"I didn't want her to talk to you. Last time she saw you, she slapped you and that was just because you called her pathetic. Now, she knows you basically convinced Regulus to leave home, so she's going to be extremely pissed"<br>"Sirius… it was you that told Regulus to leave home"  
>"Yeah I know, but the only reason I was talking to him, was because of what happened to you. So to her, you're the reason"<p>

"Okay, look Sirius, I think it's really sweet that you was worried about me. But you can't follow me around for the rest of my life, stopping anyone that doesn't like me or could hurt me from coming near me"  
>"I know. But until then, I'll just have to be extra good at it" I laughed at the look he gave me,<p>

"Thank you. Now let's go find Mrs-mum & James"

"Why do you keep saying Mrs mum?" Sirius asked as we spotted Mrs Potter & James near the fireplaces looking round for us

"Because I'm trying to get used to calling her mum, but I keep forgetting"

"Hey Mrs P" Sirius shouted, walking over and giving her a hug

"Hello, dear" She replied, hugging him back

"Hi mum" I said, also giving her a hug

"Hello, dear. Have you had a good first term?"

"It's been great. Except a few obvious times" I replied, speaking about the Hogsmeade trip

"We'll talk about that when we get home." Mrs Potter said, looking around

"Who you looking for mum?" James asked, looking in her direction

"Oh, no one. Nothing to worry about. One of you get in the fireplace it's time to go home"

James stepped in first, "Potter's Mansion"

Then I stepped in, "Potter's Mansion"  
>Everything went dark, and I felt the familiar sensation of flooing, before falling out of the fireplace and into my home.<p>

Looking round, I saw the living room was empty

"James?" I called

"In the kitchen" He shouted back, oh my god we've just got home and he's already eating

"Whatever your eating I want some to!" I said, walking into the kitchen

"Me too!" Sirius shouted, as he walked in behind me

"I'm making myself a sandwich, you two can make your own you lazy shits" James said, as he was got some bread out of the bread bin, he put it on the counter, and turned to get something out of the fridge, when his bread went flying back into the bread bin, we all turned around too see Miss Potter walking back into the kitchen

"Mum! I'm hungry!"

"Tough, you can wait till your father gets home and we'll all eat together"

"Ginny & Sirius are hungry too though, mum"

"Well they'll have to wait too, won't they? Now all of you go upstairs and unpack your trunks"  
>James &amp; Sirius walked out of the kitchen, and I went to follow them "Ginny, can I have a word?" Mrs Potter said<p>

"Yeah okay" I went and sat on the table and Mrs Potter came and stood near me

"How are you feeling after the attack?"

"I'm alright now, thanks"

"Good. I did come and visit you, but you was still unconscious, so Madam Pomfrey told me she'd contact me when you woke up"

"You visited? James didn't tell me that"

"I was only there for a couple of minutes, I saw you was unconscious, then Madam Pomfrey told me you'd be fully recovered by morning, so I went to speak to Dumbledore then to tell Harold what had happened"  
>"Oh." There was a couple of seconds silence when I thought of something I wanted to ask "Mrs- Mum, this might sound weird, because we haven't really spoken much, but… if you liked someone but was worried about upsetting someone if you tell that person, what would you do?" I don't know why I was telling Mrs Potter, we'd never really spoken much before, I guess I just wanted to find out what mum would do<p>

"I would tell that person, if you really liked them, then it wouldn't matter what anyone else thought" Mrs Potter replied "Unless he's too old! Or a bad influence!" She suddenly said sternly

I laughed at her "He's the same age as me. And he's not a bad influence… I don't think"

"What's he like?" Mum asked, sitting down

"Erm… He's funny, he can be an idiot, but he's really nice, and he doesn't really like showing his emotions, he kind of gets really distant when he shows any kind of emotion" I knew telling mum that last bit could give away who I was talking about, but I didn't care anymore if people knew

"Well he seems perfect for you" She replied, not giving away if she knew it was Sirius or not

"He is. But I don't want to tell him, because I'm scared that if I do, he won't do anything about it"

"Does he feel the same?"  
>"Yeah. I know for a fact he does, I heard him say it"<p>

"So what's stopping you telling him?" Her face now filled with concern, I think she knows who it is

"I guess I just want… I don't know why to be honest" I don't know why I didn't just tell her it was Sirius, and I didn't want to do anything because of James, but that would just make things awkward…

"Maybe when you work that out, we can talk some more about it"  
>"Yeah, okay"<p>

"Why don't you go and unpack now then, dear" mum smiled at me

"Okay" I smiled at her, before walking upstairs

Walking upstairs, I saw James & Sirius' trunks outside their rooms, and my bedroom door open a bit… oh great..

"What do you boys want then?" I asked, dragging my trunk behind me

"Oh, that's nice" James joked

I laughed at him, while motioning for them to move off my bed

"I'll take it" Sirius said, jumping up and picking up my trunk

"Thanks"

"What did mum want?" James asked

"Oh, just to make sure I was okay after what happened in Hogsmeade"

"And that took you like 20 minutes to talk about?"

"No, we spoke about some other things" I replied, unzipping my trunk

"Like what?"

"Nothing" Don't look at Sirius. Don't look at Sirius.

"Come on, you can tell us" James whined

"No I can't"

"Is it about a boy?" James asked, I noticed Sirius look up quickly

"No" I lied, while unpacking all my stuff

"Well what is it then?" Oh my god he is so nosey….

"Come on James, she don't want to tell you" Sirius said

I nodded at Sirius to say thanks, and he smiled back

"Does anyone want to play Quidditch later?" I asked

"You like Quidditch?" James asked, sounding shocked

"I used to, I've just not really wanted to play here"

"Why didn't you try out for the team? We needed new players at the start of the year"

"I don't really like playing properly, just little games"

"Oh, are you any good?"  
>"Yeah, I'm not to bad"<p>

"What position do you play?"

"Chaser, and I used to sub as a seeker, what about you?" even though I already knew he was a chaser from things I'd heard from Harry

"I'm a chaser too. Why don't we all go outside and play?"

"Alright. I'm going to go get my broom" Sirius said, jumping up and running out the room

"See you downstairs Ginny" James said, about to walk out the room

"James, I haven't got a broom"

"Oh, erm… there's loads downstairs, you can borrow some of them"

"Thanks"

I quickly got changed and ran downstairs, and in to the kitchen, only Sirius was sitting in there

"You ready?" I asked, he looked up like he hadn't realised I'd come in

"Oh, we can't play Quidditch now, Mrs Potter wants us to stay inside, there's something going on around the house, loads of Ministry people"  
>"What?" I said walking up to the window, I saw about 5 Ministry workers walking away from the house, out into the garden "What are they doing?"<br>"Dunno, Mrs Potter won't tell me or James"

"Where is James?" I asked

"Upstairs, he's being made to unpack all his stuff now, so he's in a mood"

Looking out the window, I saw what seemed like a bubble forming about 40 feet above the house,

"Oh my God" I gasped, I know what they're doing…

"What?" Sirius said, jumping up and looking out the window

"Do you know what that is?" I said, pointing at the sky as the bubble seemed to join up and turn invisible, Sirius shook his head, so I continued "They're putting loads of protective charms around the house, I think they think the house is going to get attacked"

"Why would they think that? What could be in this house that they want?"

"I don't know" I thought about what it could be, when I remembered mum at the train station "Do you remember when we got off the train? When we found mum and James, she looked worried, kept looking around, but she wouldn't tell us what was wrong with her"

"Oh yeah… Do you think it's something to do with Voldemort?"

"Yeah. But what does he want with us?"

"What was that thing you told us in Diagon Alley? About what you heard in the future, like a prophecy or something"

"Born to those who trice defied him. But the Ministry obviously don't know that, they just know that he wants us. So they're protecting us."

"Great. I might just leave then, if me staying here is putting the Potter's at risk"

"What good is that? he still wants James, so what's the point of putting yourself in more danger, if he's going to try to come here anyway"

"Oh yeah…"

"You two, out the kitchen, I want room to start cooking dinner" Mum said as she walked in

As we walked out, I turned around and saw mum seem to sigh in relief, looking out the window

"She's really worried" I said, as we walked up the stairs

"Do you think something's going to happen over Christmas?" Sirius asked

"Maybe. I hope not, that Christmas party's happening soon isn't it?"

"No, they're not doing a Christmas party now, they decided to just do a New Year's Eve one"

"Oh, I like New Years Eve"

"Same"  
>"I'm gonna unpack, so I'll see you later" I said, walking into my room.<p>

After about an hour of sorting out which clothes needed to be washed and which ones I hadn't worn, there was a knock on my door

"Come in!" I shouted, the door opened and James stuck his head round,

"Dinner's ready. Mum told me to come up and get you"

"Oh, okay" I quickly put my trunk under my bed, and walked out the room "So you're not in a mood anymore then?" I joked

He sarcastically laughed "Hey, while I remember, Lily & Remus are coming early, there going to be here a couple of days before Christmas, it's still alright that Lily stays in your room, right?"

"Yeah, of course. But why are they coming early? I thought the reason they weren't coming before Christmas was because they wanted to spend it with their families"

"I don't know why yet. Dad said he's going to tell me, you & Sirius during dinner" James said, as we walked into the kitchen

"Hi, Ginny" Mr Potter said, I'd only ever really met him once or twice, I don't really want to call him Dad yet… that's a bit awkward…

"Hi" I smiled at him

"Can you three sit down please" Mrs Potter said -James & Sirius were standing near the door, and I was standing next to the table - as she put our dinner on the table

"Thanks" was chorused from everybody as we sat down, we all started eating straight away, it had been a long day and we were all starving…

"Now, I need to talk to you three, I've been advised by the Ministry not to let you all know, but I know that someone you'll all probably find out" Mr Potter said

"Oh, Harold can't this wait till after dinner" Mrs Potter said, sounding exhausted

"No, I think they should be told now"  
>"What are you two going on about?" James asked, sounding annoyed<p>

"If you wait I'll tell you!" Mr Potter shouted "Right, we've spoken to Remus & Miss Evans parents, and they are coming early, and for good reason. The Ministry believe after the attack at Hogsmeade, you all may be in danger. They have protection charms on their houses too, but we hope that if Remus & Lily come here, their parents won't be in danger"

"But won't you two be in more danger?" James asked, sounding worried

"No, the Ministry will regularly be patrolling the grounds, as well as the protection charms that have been put in place, no Death Eaters or in fact Voldemort himself, will be able to get to any of us,"  
>"The Ministry can be infiltrated, it's happened before!" I said, forgetting that it actually hasn't happened yet<p>

"Not in this time it hasn't" Mr Potter reminded me

"Well, if it happened where Ginny's from, doesn't that prove that it can happen and they can't be trusted?" Sirius asked

"Not necessarily, Ginny, how did the Ministry get infiltrated?" Mr Potter asked

"There were Death Eaters in the Ministry, people just didn't know, obviously. People that were with the Minister of Magic a lot, where Death Eaters, although some had the Confundus charm put on them"

"And nobody noticed?"  
>"I think people did, they was just to scared to do anything about it. They didn't know who they could trust, who wouldn't go running to the other side trying to save themselves. Literally, the only person you could trust was yourself and your family"<p>

"That sounds horrible" James muttered

"It was. But I'm here now, not in that time. And we all have to work together to stop him"

"No offence, Ginny, but do you really think 3 seventeen year olds will be able to stop Voldemort" Mr Potter said

"Who said we was going to do it on our own? I've got Dumbledore helping me, he's started the Order now, if we all work together we can stop him"

"Why didn't it work last time around then?" James asked

"Because Peter Pettigrew is a lying, cowardly rat, who gave up his best friends life so he could survive"

"Oh" Great… I've made things awkward…

"I'm not really hungry, can I just go to bed?" I asked

"Of course, I'll leave your dinner on the side, if you want it later, then I'll heat it up for you" Mrs Potter

"Thank you" I said, standing up "See you later"  
>I quickly walked away, up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door behind me, I got changed and sat on my bed.<p>

I can't believe they have to put protection charms up because of us, their lives are constantly in danger, because Voldemort wants 2 seventeen year olds to join him. I can't to end him. He's ruining lives already, I thought he didn't really gain power till after James, Lily, Sirius & Remus had left Hogwarts. He needs to be stopped soon, he can't keep doing this to people. I won't let him hurt my family again.

Lying down, I practically fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow…

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Like i said, i'm not too happy with it... I don't know when i'll update again, but i will soon, promise! **

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina**

**Favorite Author: **

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, jule662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, sheperdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlilly87, OpenBookLina**

**and to all reviewers! :)  
>Marauders-GirlXD<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update! Hope you like this chapter :)**

"GINNY!" "LILY!" Two people ran into my room shouting at Lily & I

I felt someone jump on my bed "GINNY! GET UP!" Sirius shouted

"Alright.." I mumbled sitting up, looking up to see Lily being dragged out of bed by James, trust these two to get this excited on Christmas Day

"What time is it?" Lily asked, now standing up as James had literally dragged her out of bed…

"Half 7" James replied

"You woke me up at half 7?!" I shouted

"Shh! Don't wake Mr & Mrs P up!" Sirius said

"You were just shouting your head off"

"Yeah, we were excited, but we're not allowed to wake Mr & Mrs P up till at least 8"

"Oh okay, where's Remus?" I asked

"I'm here" He mumbled, James dragging him in, with a bag in his hand

"What's all that?" Lily asked

"Before Mum & Dad get up, we always open the presents we got each other" James replied

"Oh, I'll get my ones then" I said "Everyone close your eyes so you don't know where I hid them" They all turned around and I reached under my bed, and pulled out a box. Even if they looked here they wouldn't find them, I hid them under my invisibility cloak. I pulled out the 4 presents I had bought, and put them on the bed, and quickly shoved the box back under the bed. Lily and I had gone to Diagon Alley last week and bought presents for everyone, it took a lot of convincing to let Dad let us go on our own.

"Alright you can look now" They all turned around, and Lily quickly went to her trunk and got out her presents.

"Who's going to open their presents first?" I asked, as everyone came and sat on my bed

Nobody said anything, not wanting to say they wanted to open their own presents first…

"Remus? Why don't you go first?" Lily said

"Okay" He replied, picking up his present from James, he got him loads of Zonko's products, some I'd never even seen before. "Thanks James" he smiled at him, before picking up his next present, which was from me, I didn't have any idea what to get him, so instead settled on something he gave me a lot of during my time at Grimmauld Place. He opened it up, and saw his big box of chocolate and laughed "Thanks Ginny"  
>"Chocolate always makes you feel better" I smiled at him, thinking of when he always said that to me at Grimmauld Place.<p>

Picking up his present from Lily, everyone could tell what it was by the big square shape. He opened up a book, which I couldn't see the name of, "Oh, wow. Thanks Lily, I haven't got this one yet"

Last, he opened up Sirius' present, which was also a bunch of Zonko's products.

"Thanks Sirius"

"Ginny, you go next" James said,

I didn't need telling twice, I quickly grabbed a present and they all laughed at me

"What? It's Christmas!" I looked at the label on the present and saw it said James & Lily

"Oh yeah, we got you a joint present" Lily explained

"And your not even marred yet" I joked

Ripping off the wrapping paper, I saw a photo album, it had sequins all round the edge, in little swirls "Oh wow, thanks guys"

"Open it then!" James said

Oh… there's pictures in it…

I opened it and there was pictures of me and the others,

There was one of me, James, Sirius & Remus laughing at something, one of me & Lily, and one of me, James and mum and dad, and lots more

"Oh, so that's what you took all them pictures for" I said to Lily

"Yeah. There's something else too" She replied, moving closer to me, "It's something only we'll know how to open" She took the book of me and opened a page that I originally thought was attached to the front cover "We can't lock it with magic yet, but when we get to Hogwarts then I'll show you the spell" She said, handing me the book back.

There was pictures of me and my family. The Weasley's. There was one of me, Harry & Hermione, one of me & Luna, one of just Harry, Ron & Hermione, and one of me & Fred & George.

"Where did you get these?" I asked Lily

"Last night, I got them out your draw, I didn't want to do it before in case you noticed. That bit's just for when your missing them all, and it's hidden so nobody will know. And then you can fill up the rest of the album with whatever you want"  
>"Wow. Thanks guys."<p>

I put it down, and picked up another present, reading the label it said Remus

I ripped off the wrapping paper and saw a box of chocolates

"Chocolate always makes you feel better" We said at the same time, then started laughing. I guess Remus & I think the same way.

I picked up my last present, from Sirius. Ripping off the paper, I saw a small square box.

I opened it up and saw the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It was a long chain, and hanging off the end was a big silver square, and in the middle, a green stone.

"Wow"

"It's your birthstone. In the middle" Sirius said, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Sirius" I said, leaning over and giving him one of them awkward sitting down hugs. "Yeah… I kind of got you a shit present compared to this…"

"I'm sure it's a great present, whatever it is"

"Who's going next then?" Remus asked

"I will" James said picking up his present from Remus, he opened it, and just like what he got Remus, it was a bunch of Zonko's products "Cheers Remus" putting it to one side and picking up his present from Sirius, which was also Zonko's products "Cheers mate"  
>"Is this some kind of tradition or something? You've all got each other Zonko's things" I asked<br>"Yeah, the first Christmas we knew each other we all got Zonko's products for one another and it wasn't planned or anything, and since then it's just kind of stuck" Sirius replied

"Oh right, that's cool" I looked back at James, who was picking up his last present, which was from me "Have you opened Lily's already?" I asked

"No, we're opening them later, we want to be alone when we open them" James replied, ripping off the wrapping paper, I had got him a Broomstick Servicing Kit, like the one Hermione got Harry one year, except obviously it didn't have some of the things Harry's had "Oh wow, thanks Gin" James said, smiling at me & putting it to one side. He then picked up his present from Sirius, which we all knew would be Zonko's products "Thanks Sirius" He said, putting them to one side.

"Your turn then, Sirius" I said, as Sirius grabbed one of his presents and tore of the wrapping paper, it was his present from Remus, which was Zonko's products. "Thanks Remus"

Then he picked up his present from me, I got him a Broomstick Servicing Kit, like I got James & some Zonko's products, "Thanks Ginny"

"Hey! Why'd he get two presents?!" James jokingly pouted

"Because he got me an amazing present" I replied

"You didn't know that before though" James said

"I know. I just couldn't think of anything else to say" I laughed

Sirius picked up his last present from Lily, which was Quidditch Through The Ages, which he had lost when he moved from Grimmauld Place to here "Thanks Lily"

"Well, it is the only book you've ever read" She joked, as Sirius put the last of his presents on the bed

"Lily, it's your turn" I said

Lily lent forward and grabbed her present from Remus, which like she got him, was a book "Oh, thanks Remus, I haven't got this one yet!"

"Shocker" Sirius said, jokingly under his breath, leaving me sitting there trying not to burst out laughing, he looked up at me biting lip trying to stop laughing and he burst out laughing

"What?" James said, looking between me and Sirius

"Nothing" I replied, James looked at me and Sirius again, before turning back to Lily "Shut up Sirius" I whispered to him

Lily then picked up her present from me which was a dress she'd seen in a shop when we went to muggle London, we wanted to get dresses for the New Year's Eve party, Mum and Dad was doing, but Mum didn't want us to go to Diagon Alley on our own as it could be dangerous because of Voldemort wanting us, so we went to muggle London instead. She saw a dress in a shop, but couldn't afford it, so I gave Mum the money, and she changed my Galleon's into muggle money, and went to the shop and bought if for me to give to Lily. "Oh my god. Ginny! This dress is amazing! I can't believe you went back to get it!" She said, touching it, but not wanting to get it out the box yet. "Thank you!" She said, hugging me & jumping up and down on the bed.

"Come on, let's go wake up Mr & Mrs P" Sirius said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off the bed as James did the same to Lily, I grabbed Remus' hand and we all ran out towards mum & dad's room.

We had opened our presents from mum and dad, and were now sitting eating our Christmas Dinner. Mum & Dad had got James a new broomstick & some robes for the party on New Years Eve, me a dress for the party and lots of clothes, as I still haven't got many from coming here, Sirius some robes for the party, Remus some robes for the party & Lily got some diamond earrings.

"Thanks mum, this is really nice" I said

"That's okay dear, did you like your presents?" She asked me

"Yeah, thanks mum, I love the dress!" Mum and dad had gotten me a turquoise dress that had sequins like a belt across the dress.

"Good, Lily helped me out with that, she told me you'd seen a dress you liked" Mum said, smiling at Lily

"Lily, I did get the right dress didn't I?" I asked her

"Yeah, oh my god I love that dress"  
>I couldn't help laughing at her, and soon she was laughing too.<p>

After dinner, while mum and dad was clearing away the plates, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily & I went to sit in the living room while we waited for Regulus to turn up, at the start of the holidays, Dumbledore told us he'll be coming on Christmas Day now.

"Where is he?" Sirius said, walking up to the window again, "He was supposed to get here 20 minutes ago "Maybe he can't get through the wards, I'll go out and have a look"  
>"No, Sirius. Dad changed it so he can get in, maybe he's just late packing" James said, even though he looked a bit worried too<p>

Dad walked in, looking upset and worried, and looked at Sirius  
>"Dad what's wrong?" I asked, standing up quickly<p>

"I think you're all going to want to sit down" He said, rubbing his forehead, and running his hand through his hair, just like James does

I sat back down like he said, but Sirius stayed standing up,

"Dumbledore just sent a Patronus and… Regulus isn't coming. He's going back home"

"What do you mean home?! His home is here now!" Sirius was shouting

"There's been a change of plan, Dumbledore said he can't tell us to much, but he has chosen to go back to Grimmauld Place"

Sirius ran upstairs, and Dad sat down, "Dad what aren't you telling us?" James asked

"I'm telling you everything I know. If I knew something else I would of told Sirius"

"What about Regulus' stuff? It's all here already" I said

"Dumbledore's coming to collect it later today. Maybe we should keep Sirius out the way for that. Look, I need to go to the Ministry to sort out things now, someone keep an eye on Sirius"  
>"Why are you going to work? James said "It's Christmas Day"<p>

"Because we'd filled out lots of paperwork about Regulus staying here, and now he's not we have to change it all, and Dumbledore wants it done now"

"Oh" James replied, as Dad walked out the room

"I think you two need to go and see Sirius, he'll need you both right now" I said to James & Remus

"No he doesn't" James said

"I know what you're going to say, he needs his brother, but his brother isn't here, so he needs you two"

"That wasn't what I was going to say" James said, oh my god, his best friend is upstairs upset and he's acting like this…

"What are you going on about?!"

"I think what James is trying to say is that Sirius needs you right now" Lily said

"Why would he need me?"

"You know why" I felt my cheeks redden when Lily said that

"Okay"

I walked upstairs, and towards Sirius' room, I'm crap at making people feel better…

I knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting for a reply

"Hey" I said, Sirius was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door  
>"Go away, James"<p>

"Do I really sound like a boy?" I joked, closing the door behind me

He turned around when I spoke and I could see he'd been crying "I'm fine. Nobody had to come up and check on me"

I walked over and sat next to Sirius "Yeah, I can see your fine" I said, as another tear rolled down his cheek, I put my arm around him, trying to hug him

"Reg doesn't want to go back. I know he doesn't"

"I know. But he'll be fine"

"No he won't, you don't know what she's like. And now he tried to leave her, she's going to be even worse" I could feel Sirius shaking before he stood up and kicked his wardrobe

"Hey!" I said, standing up and grabbing his hand, but he pulled it away "Sirius!" I stood in front of him, and put my hands on either side of his face, so he was looking straight at me "He'll be fine. Dumbledore wouldn't send him back otherwise"

"Dumbledore doesn't know her… Reg.." Sirius started crying again, and we walked over to his bed, he layed down, I was still holding him "I thought he was finally getting him back Ginny. When we were younger we were so close, and that bitch turned him against me"  
>"It'll be okay."<p>

Sirius didn't reply, we just sat in silence for a while

"Do you want to go downstairs?" I asked him, there was no reply for a while, oh great he's ignoring me now… "Sirius come on, come see James & Remus" no reply…

I sat up a bit, and saw that he had fallen asleep, aww he looked cute when he was asleep…

Slowly, I got up and walked out the room, quietly closing the door behind me. When I got downstairs, James, Remus & Lily were all were they were when I went upstairs, but were now talking & messing around

"Is dad back yet?" I asked, sitting down with them

"No, mum's had to go now too, where's Sirius?" James asked

"He's asleep, that's really fucked him up James"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"He thought he finally got his brother back on his side, but that bitch got to him again" Using the same name that Sirius called his mother

"She always does"  
>"When's Dumbledore getting here? I don't want him here when Sirius is awake, otherwise he'll go mental"<p>

Nobody answered, but a 'POP' in the kitchen answered for me

"Professor?" James called

"Ahh, hello. Is Mr & Mrs Potter at the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the living room

"Yes" James replied

"Where's Mr Black?"

"He's in his room" I said, trying not to get to pissed off with Dumbledore. I mean seriously how could he do that?! How could he let Regulus go back there even though he knows what there mother is like, and Sirius thought he was getting his brother back…

"I take it he took the news bad, how is he holding up?"  
>"He's not"<p>

"Ahh. I think I will go have a chat with him"  
>"He's asleep, I wouldn't wake him up"<p>

"Okay then, could somebody show me to Regulus' room so I can get all the stuff out?" Dumbledore asked, nobody moved for a couple of seconds, then James got up and showed Dumbledore the way

"I think you're being a bit harsh Ginny" Remus said

"No I'm not. Dumbledore knows what Sirius' mother is like, so why the fuck would he let Regulus go back there?!"

"He knows what he's doing Ginny"  
>"Well then I want him to fucking tell us then, rather then let us think he's not doing anything! I mean look what it's done to Sirius!"<p>

"He'll tell Mr Potter soon enough what's going on, and he's already said he'll tell Sirius when he finds out"

"Yeah you're right. Sorry guys. I'm going to make sure Sirius is still asleep"

I walked up the stairs, and saw James outside Sirius' door, deciding whether to go in or not

"Hey" I whispered, being careful not to wake Sirius up

"Is Dumbledore still here? I want to go say sorry to him, I was kinda rude"

"He already said to tell you not to worry about it and that your just sticking up for your friend. Although he actually said boyfriend" James laughed and I felt my face redden "How comes you always get embarrassed when I say things like that?"  
>"Because it's embarrassing. I'm gonna go in there" I said pointing towards Sirius' door, "Are you coming in or not?"<p>

"No, I'll go see if Dumbledore is still here"  
>"Alright, tell me when he's gone, I don't want Sirius near him for a while"<br>James nodded his head and walked off, as I walked into Sirius' room.

He was still asleep, so I quietly walked over and sat back where I was before, with Sirius leaning on me again

"So who don't you want me near?" Sirius whispered, causing me to jump up

"Fucking hell Sirius! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry" He laughed "So who aren't I allowed near?"

"Oh no one, it doesn't matter" I lied, where's James?! He's supposed to come in when Dumbledore's left… he can't be taking this long

"Good… I'm gonna go downstairs, you coming?" Sirius said standing up, no no no no no!

"Wait!" I said dragging him back down on the bed

"What?"

"Erm…I just wanted to say thank you for my necklace"

"Do you really like it?" He smiled

"Yeah, I'm gonna wear it for the party"

"Awesome, are you going with anyone?"

"No, are you?" Ohh this is awkward… I might ask him to come with me, but that might be awkward…

"Nope"  
>"Oh" should I ask him? I want to! But that might be awkward..<br>"Do you want to come with me? I mean we haven't got anybody else to go with, so why don't we go together, just as friends" just as friends… I don't want to go just as friends..

"Yeah okay, I take it James & Lily are going together?"  
>"Yeah, and me &amp; James tried to get Remus to ask someone, but he didn't want to because he felt rude"<p>

"He felt rude?"  
>"Yeah, he said it's because he's a guest at the house so he'll feel rude bringing somebody else"<br>Before I could answer, I heard voices in the hallway

"Is that everything Professor?" James asked, I saw Sirius stiffen when James said Professor

"Yes, is Sirius still sleeping? I would like to talk to him" Dumbledore said

Sirius jumped up, and I quickly ran in front of him before he got to the door  
>"Move out the way Ginny"<p>

"No. He did what he thought was right Sirius"  
>"How is that right!" He shouted, trying to open the door with me in the way<p>

I pushed against the door so it stayed closed. Hurry up James…Hurry up…

"I don't know Sirius, Dumbledore knows what he's doing"

"You keep saying that, but he really doesn't"

Someone knocked at the door, and Sirius pulled it open before I could stop him… Shit.  
>"Hey buddy" James said, walking in the room, "I thought you were asleep?"<p>

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius said  
>"Dumbledore?" James laughed nervously "He's not been here"<br>"Give it up James, he heard him outside" I said

"Oh, well he's left now, he's taking Re-" I elbowed James in the stomach before he said Dumbledore took Regulus' stuff "He's taking Remus shopping"

Sirius & I looked at James with raised eyebrows, and then Sirius burst out laughing, James started laughing after a while too, and I just stared at them with a raised eyebrow

"I'm gonna go downstairs and see Remus & Lily"

I went downstairs and Remus & Lily were looking at the books they got each other

"Hey" I sat down and grabbed the box with my dress in and took it out, holding it up against me "Lily, does this look okay?" I asked

"Yeah! It will look so good with your necklace"  
>"That's what I thought! That necklace is so nice, I can't believe Sirius bought it for me! Did you help him pick it or something?" I asked Lily<p>

"No, I didn't even know he bought it"  
>"He picked it himself, we all went to London and he went into a shop &amp; found it" Remus said<p>

"Nobody helped him decide? He actually picked it himself?" I said, shocked. He picked something that beautiful himself…

"Yeah, James was off somewhere looking at something for Lily & I was with him but didn't help him pick it, neither did the shopkeeper" wow. He picked it himself!  
>"Ginny, are you taking anybody to the party?" Lily asked<p>

"Yeah. Sirius asked me" I saw Remus & Lily's shocked faces "We're going as friends!" I added quickly

Remus & Lily looked at each other and smirked "What?" I said

"Your just going as friends?" Lily asked

"Yes. Sirius asked me if I wanted to go as friends and we are. Remus, what's this I hear about you not bringing anybody?"  
>"I didn't want to bring anybody when I'm a guest here. I feel rude"<br>"All the people coming to the party are guests, they're still bringing people" I said  
>"I just don't want to bring anyone"<br>"Oh okay"

We all sat in a comfortable silence, Remus & Lily reading they're new books, while I was looking through my photo album. There was the picture of me, James, Remus & Sirius laughing in the Great Hall, I think Lily took it. Sirius had said something funny, I can't remember what it was now…

"Hey guys, is mum & dad back yet?" James asked, as him & Sirius walked in the room

"Nope, they should be back soon though" I said, still looking at the photo album, Sirius came and sat next to me, looking at the photo album too "Do you want to see pictures from where I'm from?" I asked him, he could see me, and Harry, Remus, himself…

"Yeah alright"  
>I opened up the hidden cover &amp; looked at a picture of me &amp; the Weasley's<p>

"Which one's are Bill & Charlie?" Sirius asked, I pointed at them, and then showed him the rest of the boys, telling him how Fred & George are a lot like him & James

"Are they like Gideon & Fabian?

"Yeah they are" I decided not to tell Sirius that I didn't actually know them, and just told him from stories I've been told about them

"Oh, which one's Harry's friend?" I pointed at Ron, and Sirius nodded his head

We then looked at a picture of me, Harry & Hermione

"They're like twins!" Sirius gasped

"Except his eyes, he has his mothers eyes" I said, a line I've heard a million times…

"Who has?" James jumped up and ran over, knowing I was talking about Harry "Wow" James said, speechless after seeing his son

"Guys I really don't think I should show you these photos" I said, thinking about how it will affect the future "It will ruin the surprise of everything

"Have you got one of me when I'm older?" Sirius asked

I looked through the pictures & saw one of the whole of the Order, Moody, Remus, Sirius, my other mum & dad, Tonks, Bill and all the others…

"Yeah. This is the last picture I'm letting you see!" I said, before pointing at Sirius in the picture "You're that one"

"I'm hot!" He said, laughing at himself, which made me laugh, I closed the photo album, and put it back on my pile of presents.

"I'm gonna take these upstairs, I'll be back in a minute" I said, stacking all my presents onto the box that my dress is in, then picked them up and walked towards the stairs

"Wait, I'm taking mine up too" Lily said, picking up her presents, and walking up the stairs with me.

We walked into my room, and put all the stuff on my bed, then sat down,

"So why didn't you want to look at the pictures?" I asked Lily,

"Well I looked at them when I put them in the photo album, but I'm trying to forget what they all looked like. I want it all to be a surprise, I already know I'm going to have a son called Harry, I want the rest to be a surprise"

"Oh. Sorry I kind of ruined it, telling you all that"

"It's fine, I've always wanted to name my son Harry anyway, so that would of happened whether you told me or not" Lily smiled, probably thinking about her future…

"You're going to the party with James right?" I asked, even though that was obvious

"Yeah, and your going with Sirius" She said, and while sitting down, starting jumping on the bed out of excitement

"As friends!" I reminded her, even though I really wanted it to be more than friends…

"Do you want to go as JUST friends though?"

"No" I said truthfully "Don't tell anyone that!"

"I won't don't worry. Why don't you just ask him to go as more than friends?"

"Because he's the one that wants to go as just friends, so we will"

"What if he wants to go as more than friends but thinks you don't? then you can go together like you both want!"

"I don't want to ask him. He might not want to go as more than friends and that'll be awkward. Shall we try our dresses on?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Okay!" Lily replied, jumping off the bed and running over to close the door.

We both quickly changed into our dresses and looked in the mirror

"Oh my god, you look amazing Lily!" I said, the dress complimented her whole body, and well she just looked amazing, the colour of the dress matched her eyes, and with her earrings, she would look beautiful!

"You're going to look so beautiful Ginny! Lily said, my dress was blue, and a strip of diamonds, which, when I'm wearing the dress, will be just above my waist, it didn't have any sleeves, but it tied up round the back of my neck.

"You know mum will kill us if she found out we're wearing these right now?" I said, mum told us not to where them in case they get ruined

"Yep, but I got excited, we should take them off" Lily said, taking one last look in the mirror, before starting to take her dress of.

Someone knocked on the door, and we both looked at each other

"WAIT!" I shouted, quickly taking of my dress lying it on the bed, and changing into what I was wearing before, Lily was still getting changed, so I went and opened the door just a bit, so they couldn't see her

"Yes?" I said to James, who had been standing outside

"Why aren't you opening the door properly, what are you two doing?" He asked suspiciously

"Nothing, Lily's just getting changed"

"Why? Did you try on your dresses?" James asked

"Yes, but don't tell mum"

"Why?"  
>"Because we're not actually allowed to try them on, in case we ruin them"<br>James smiled and I realised he is going to hold that against me for a very long time…

"Anyway, what did you want?"  
>"Mum &amp; Dad's home, they told me to come and get you two"<br>"Oh alright" I said, turning around "Lily you coming?" I shouted as she was in the bathroom,

"Yep" She replied, coming out the bathroom, and followed me & James down the stairs.

Laying in bed, I thought about the day, it started off really good, then it got bad, then good again, when mum & dad came downstairs they told us we're not allowed to owl Regulus or anything. Sirius' mum doesn't want him speaking to us anymore after we 'convinced Regulus to leave home' when he actually decided to stay here. So Sirius obviously didn't take that news to well, but he didn't show it, we carried on the night like nothing happened, and I had one of the best Christmas' I've ever had.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter :) i'm not really to sure about it, but i knew i had to update, it's been a month! Sorry!:)**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, sheperdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlilly87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire**

**Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire**

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097, icebabesfire**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hope you like the new chapter! I tried updating as soon as i could so i hope you like it! :)**

"Mum do you want help with anything?" I asked, she was sorting out the house for the party, the guests will be arriving in 3 hours

"No, the house elves are helping me out. But can you tell James & Sirius if they don't tidy their rooms they will stay upstairs till they do!" She replied, quickly walking back into the kitchen

"I really think we should help" Lily said, looking back at mum trying to tidy everything

"She said she was fine, if she wants us she'll call us, but lets go tell the boys what mum said anyway"

We ran up the stairs and knocked on James' door, and before waiting for a reply, walked in. The boys were playing Exploding Snap on the bed, and Remus was watching from the end of the bed when the door opened, Sirius & James jumped up and acted like they were tidying up - as Remus' room was tidy anyway.

"Oh, it's you" James said, turning around, and jumping back on the bed

"Yeah, mum said that if both your rooms aren't tidy, you two aren't allowed downstairs tonight"

They both looked at me and raised their eyebrows

"Don't give me that look, she was serious. If you two don't tidy your rooms you're not allowed to come, so tidy them otherwise me and Lily will be lonely!" I said, and walked out

"Wait, Gin, I'm going to stay in here and make sure James tidies up, least I'll feel like I'm helping out Mrs Potter" Lily said

"I'm going to have a shower. See you all later" Remus said, jumping up and walking out the room

"Right, come on then Sirius" I said

"What? Where too?"  
>"To tidy your room"<p>

"Fuck off." He joked, sitting back on the bed Lily had just made for James

"Get up!" She shouted at him, dragging him up and neatening the bed sheets again.

"Sirius, come on. I'm not going to this party on my own" I walked over, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Do I really have to tidy this?" Sirius said, we'd just got into his room and I couldn't even see the floor

"Yes, right we'll tidy half each" I said, "You do that side, I'll do this side"

"How do you know where to put everything though?" Sirius asked

"I'll work it out" I said, "Now tidy up"

Walking up to the furthest corner in my half, I found a pile of magazines, half I could tell he hadn't even opened

"Sirius do you really need all these? I mean half of them aren't even opened" I picked up one of them and read the date "And two years old! The rest have things cut out of them, they're kinda pointless now"  
>"Alright throw them away" He said, as he was walking over to the bin with lots of old pieces of parchment<p>

I walked over to the bin and dropped all the magazines in it, "What was all that?" I asked Sirius looking at all the parchment he'd thrown away

"Nothing, just anything that had something to do with Peter" He replied, putting clothes in some drawers "You know, things like notes we wrote in class that he was involved in, some planning for the Map, even though he didn't really write that one though, it reminds me of him and some other stuff"

"Sirius are you sure you want to get rid of this stuff? I know it has memories of Peter, but what about James and Remus? You're throwing away memories of them too"

"We all had a copy of this stuff, every note we ever wrote, we duplicated, that way we'll all have one each. I guarantee Remus won't throw his ones away, I can look at them"

"Oh okay, Sirius you're putting the things in the drawer wrong" I walked over to where he was standing, putting his socks and some random tops in the same draw "you're supposed to put them in different drawers" I got all the clothes he'd already put away out, and gave them to him to hold, then resorted everything, so it was tidy. I looked at him when I grabbed some more clothes, and he was looking right at me "Why are you staring at me?" I asked, like he asked me once… well actually he said 'Put your tongue away' but still…

"I wasn't" He replied, looking away, and after a couple of seconds I realised he was making a point not to look at me

"Okay, you put the rest of these away, in the right drawers!" I said, as I had put a different item of clothing in each drawer so he knows where they go "And then go and ask mum where she keeps the bed sheets so you can change them"

"Why can't the house elves do that?" Sirius groaned  
>"Because I want you to come to the party, and mum is rushing around and she has the house elves helping her out and we need to get on her good side if we want to be allowed to drink" I joked<p>

"She'll let us drink?" Sirius said, not realising I didn't mean soft drinks

"I meant alcohol"  
>"Oh, I like how you think " He winked at me, dropped all the clothes and ran out of the room<p>

"OI! I SAID PUT THIS AWAY FIRST!" I shouted after him, but he was already down the stairs.

So I walked over, picked up his clothes and finished off putting them away, and then started putting some of the stuff he'd only need at Hogwarts back in his trunk, like his cloak, some of his books & his tie. Sirius quickly ran back in the room, with some bed sheets

"Where have you been?" I asked, wondering what took so long to grab some sheets and come upstairs

"Mrs Potter wanted help with something" He replied, "Lily wants you by the way, I think it's time you two started getting ready"

I looked round the room "But it's not tidy" I said sighing, realising that Sirius wouldn't be allowed to come downstairs tonight…

"I'll finish it" Sirius said, putting the sheets down and walking over to me

"Really?" I said, probably looking really desperate. It's not that I didn't want to go to the party on my own, I didn't care about that, it's just that if Sirius isn't there I don't think it would be as fun

"Really. I promise. Now go get ready."

"Okay" I smiled at him I'll be in to check on it in an hour, if it isn't spotless you'll be in trouble." I said, walking out, and before I got to the door, turned around "And not just with mum"

Lily was waiting in our room for me, and when I walked in she jumped off the bed and jumped up and down

"Oh my god Ginny! It's in like two hours, we have so much to do! Right, I washed my hair this morning so I'm just going to have a shower. But if you need to wash your hair then you go first. Not that it looks like it needs washing I'm just saying if…" Lily rambled on for a while until I stopped her

"Lily, slow down. No I don't need to wash my hair, I washed it last night so it should be okay, and I am going to have a shower, but you can go first" I said

"Okay, go check on James, make sure he's still tidying his room" Lily shouted, before running into the bathroom

I quickly got up and walked across to James' room, knocked on the door and walked in and found James tidying his room, like he should be

"You alright Ginny? Why aren't you getting ready?" He asked me

"Lily's just got in the shower and told me to make sure your still tidying, and you are" I said, "I'm gonna stay in here for a while, until Lily get's out of the shower"

I walked over and sat on the bed, and saw something slide under bed that looked suspiciously like a foot

"Sirius. I'm going to pretend I didn't just see you and you're going to go and finish tidying your room" I said, James turned around and looked at me and laughed "Sirius, don't make me come under there"

"Mate, I'd listen to her, she's scary when she's pissed off" James joked

Sirius slid out of the bed and smiled at me sheepishly "Hey"

"You promised!" I groaned

"Yes but you said you'd come in my room in an hour and I thought by then James will be finished and he can help me"

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he backed away from me a bit "I'll get ready in your room if I have to" I threatened

"Yeah, I'd rather you didn't" James said

"I'm going to tidy it now" Sirius said, walking out the room

"Why do you want him to tidy his room so much?" James asked  
>"Because we're going to the party together and I don't want to go alone"<br>"Yeah, but you're going as friends so it doesn't make any difference" James actually sounded like he was asking because he was curious, and not because he was my older brother who wanted to make sure Sirius wasn't up to something

"We are going as friends, but we're still going to dance, and have fun" I said, but before James could reply, Lily ran in, with just her towel on "Ginny! Hurry up we need to get ready!" then she ran back out again, James just looked at me and raised his eyebrow

"Yeah she's a bit excited, good luck with that" I said walking out and getting in the shower.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Lily &amp; I were ready to go, and waiting for Sirius &amp; James in my room. Lily had decided to put her hair up in a bun, with just a bit of it down, which she had curled, she was wearing the diamond necklace James bought her, and the matching earrings mum and dad got her, and her dress looked so great on her. It complimented her body completely, it was green, and brought out the colour of her eyes. I had decided to leave my hair down, but curled it, wearing the necklace Sirius bought me, and some earrings Lily let me borrow.<p>

There was a knock on the door and me and Lily looked at each other and squealed

"Oh my god. How do I look?" Lily asked, quickly running to the mirror

"You look fine! What about me?" I asked, quickly spinning around

"Amazing!"

"Is someone gonna open the door?" Sirius shouted

Lily & I walked to the door, and I opened it, and James & Sirius' mouth fell open

"Wow" They both muttered

Lily and I looked at each other and smirked

"So are we going downstairs then?" I said, the boys just nodded still staring at us

"James did Mrs Potter finish everything okay?" Lily asked, this seemed to snap James & Sirius out of whatever daze they was in

"Oh, erm, yeah" James looked at Sirius and I quickly "Why don't you two go down first? I just want to talk to Lily"

"It can't wait till later? I really want to go downstairs" Lily said, pouting at me & Sirius about to walk out the door

"No, I want to talk before I have anything to drink, that way you can't say that's the only reason I'm doing it…" James suddenly looked really nervous, what is he going on about? Lily and I looked at each other confused, so she clearly doesn't know either, but Sirius was beaming

"We'll see you two down there then" Sirius said, taking my arm and leading me away

"What's that all about?" I asked Sirius, as James & Lily walked into my room

"You'll find out later" Sirius smirked, then as we got round the corner and my bedroom was out of sight and the stairs to the left of me, Sirius stopped "Before we go downstairs I just want to say you look beautiful tonight"  
>I felt my cheeks redden just a bit, but tried to will it away, maybe he won't notice "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" I joked<p>

Sirius laughed "Erm, you ready then?"

I was about to nod when I remembered that Remus was here, how could I forget?

"Are we meeting Remus downstairs?" I asked

Sirius frowned "No, Remus went home. He's feeling a bit down and tired" Then looking round to make sure nobody was around he leant forward and whispered "It's nearly that time of the month again" Remus was turning soon then…

"Oh, is he coming back or aren't we seeing him till we go back to school?"  
>"School. But he made us promise not to let that ruin tonight. So I'm going to stick to my promise. Ready?" Sirius said holding out his arm, we walked downstairs, which was empty except the few that were looking around the house, they smiled at Sirius &amp; I, most people still not knowing who I am, but recognised Sirius, came up to talk to him<p>

"Alright Sirius?" Two boys walked up to Sirius, they looked familiar but I don't know why…

"Hey, haven't seen you two in a long time!" Sirius said, shaking their hands

"Yeah not since last years Christmas party" one of the boys said

"Andromeda and Ted's wasn't it?" the other boy said

Sirius nodded, then looked at me, I raised my eyebrow at him

"Oh yeah, sorry. Erm this is Ginny, Mr & Mrs P's adopted daughter, Ginny this is Gibeon and Fabian Prewett" my heart seemed to stop for a second when I realised why I recognized these two boys… they're my uncles.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said, trying to show how shocked I was, Sirius didn't seem to remember who these are to me either

"Wow, don't she look like Molly, Fabian?" Gideon said, staring at me

"Was just thinking the same thing" Fabian answered, doing the same

I tensed at the mention of my real mother, which seemed to remind Sirius about who we were talking too

"We're going inside now" Sirius said, motioning to the ballroom "See you two later" he continued, before placing his hand on the bottom of my back and leading me away

"Bye" Gideon & Fabien chorused

"I am so sorry Ginny, I completely forgot!"  
>"It's fine don't worry" I smiled at him, "Is she going to be here tonight?" I asked, meaning my mum<p>

"She might be. They usually show up for a few hours then leave because of the kids"  
>"Okay. Least I'm pre-warned now" I stopped before we got to the door of the ballroom, took a deep breath and smiled at Sirius "Right let's go" I said, taking Sirius' arm, just like we did before coming downstairs.<p>

We walked into the ballroom, which I had never been into before, and it looked amazing. There were decorations all round the room, and small tables set up everywhere, and right at the other side, was a big dance floor, at the moment most people were still sitting down, but some were standing up round the edges, talking to people - but it still felt like walking into the main hall at Hogwarts when you're late for a meal, everyone turned round and stared at us. Some people smiled at us walking in arm in arm, and other people just ignored us and went back to their conversations.

We found a table near the back, and sat down, saving seats for James & Lily.

"Do you know where mum and dad are?" I asked Sirius, while I was looking round the room

"No, why?" Sirius replied, now looking round the room for her too  
>"Because mum wanted to see what my dress looks like on me, and she wants to get a picture of us two, then one later of James &amp; Lily"<p>

"Oh, I think that's her over there" Sirius pointed over to a table which had 3 people sitting at it, well and a little kid "No way!" Sirius said, jumping up

"What?" I said, getting up

"My cousin's are here. Come on let's go see them" Sirius grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table with mum, and 3 people I'm assuming is Andromeda, Ted & Nymphadora Tonks, though if she ever heard me call her Nymphadora I think she'd kill me.

Sirius sat down, so he was sitting next to Tonks, and me on one side, and on the other side of me was mum

"Hey guys" Sirius said

"Sirius! How are you? I heard you left your mothers this year, why didn't you write me a letter or anything?" Andromeda said

"It was ages ago now, and I didn't really see the point, I knew you'd know I was here" Sirius said, trying to talk with a 5 year old climbing all over him repeating "Siri, Siri Siri!"

"Ginny, you look beautiful, darling" Mum said

"Thanks mum"  
>"Ted, Andromeda, this is my daughter, Ginny" They looked confused for a moment, then probably remembered I was adopted<p>

"Nice to meet you Ginny" Andromeda said, as Ted & Sirius were now having their own little conversation

"Nice to meet you too" I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I looked round thinking it was Sirius, but saw Tonks instead, leaning over from Sirius' chair

"Sirius, watch out, Nymphadora might fall" Andromeda said, which then brought all the attention to me, Tonks & Sirius

"Hello, you" I said, tickling her belly "What's your name then?"

When I spoke to her, she laughed and hid her face in Sirius' shoulder

"Come on Tonksie, your not shy" Sirius said, hugging her as she hid her face. Oh my god he would make the cutest dad ever…

"Sirius, you know I hate it when you call her that, her name is Nymphadora" Andromeda said, oh, so that's how she decided to call herself 'Tonks' it's what Sirius called her

"Hello Nymphadora" I said, as she peeked in between her fingers

Mum, Andromeda & Ted were having their own conversation now, while me & Sirius were talking to Tonks

"Tonksie why don't you show Ginny what you can do?" He said, looking round quickly

Tonks shook her head and looked at Andromeda "Go on, just your hair, we won't tell mummy"

Tonks then looked at me, closed her eyes and tensed up like she was really concentrating, then her hair went from the brown it just was, to bright yellow, then back to brown again.

"Wow! Aren't you clever" I said, and she laughed at me, even though I already knew she could do this, I still had to act surprised

I leant across and started tickling her again, and Sirius started laughing at her laugh, there was a flash from across the table and we all looked round at mum holding up a camera at us

"Aww, that's nice" mum said, putting the camera back on the table

"A bit of warning next time Mrs P" Sirius joked, rubbing his eyes at the flash

Mum laughed then looked like she had just remembered something, "Put Nymphadora down for a second, Sirius, you two need to come with me quickly" She said, then looked at Andromeda & Ted "I'll be back in two minutes, I just need to take their pictures"  
>Mum led us over to a wall on the other side of the room, and told us to stand next to each other<p>

"Sirius put your arm round Ginny or something" Mum said, walking over and pushing Sirius closer to me "There, that's better"

Mum took a couple of steps back, "Now to make the picture look even more lovely, you two are going to stay still for a couple of seconds then hug"

Sirius & I looked at each other with raised eyebrows but did as she said, and when the flash went off, we stayed as we were then hugged

"That's going to be a lovely photo!" Mum said as she walked off

"Well that was weird" Sirius said, laughing

"Yeah, where's James & Lily?" I asked, looking towards the door for them, they'd been gone for ages

"Probably doing it" Sirius joked

"Sirius! Lily wouldn't go through all the effort of getting her dress on and sorting out her hair if she was just going to have sex"

"So you're saying your not having sex tonight?" Does he mean with him? Or is he just joking around?!

"I'm saying I wouldn't spend an hour and a half getting ready and then have sex straight away"

"So is that a yes or a no?" Sirius said, stepping closer to me, oh I really want to kiss him right now…

"Is what a yes or no?" Andromeda asked, walking up to Sirius & I with a crying baby

"Oh, nothing" I said, going a bit red  
>"Sirius, Nymphadora hasn't stopped crying since you left, can you two look after her for a little while? I need to go upstairs." Andromeda said, looking around quickly, she lent closer "There's an Order meeting" She whispered, knowing that Sirius &amp; I would know all about the Order<p>

"What Dumbledore's here?" I asked as Sirius took Tonks out of Andromeda's arms and she stopped crying almost straight away

"Yes, all the Order are here. We usually have a meeting at the gatherings at the end of the year, which is either Christmas or New Year's, and Dumbledore comes to the party for a while, then after the meeting go's home"

"Oh, right"

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'll be as quick as I can" Andromeda said, and just before she left took one last look at Sirius "Don't lose her Sirius, like last time" Then left

"You lost her?" I said, looking round at him

"Yeah" He replied sheepishly, "At the Christmas party last year Andromeda asked James, Remus & I too look after her, but she kind of crawled off and yeah… she was in her bedroom though but it took us a while to find her"

"Right…How old is she?" I asked as we went to sit on the table we were at when we first got in the ballroom

"5, I think…" He replied, before playing with Tonks, she was sitting on the actual table and he was messing around.

"Do you want kids when your older?" I asked him

"Yeah, what about you?" he replied, looking round at me

"Yeah" I smiled at Sirius playing with Tonks and imagined that being our baby…

Wait. That's weird, we're not even together. Stop it Ginny!

"What are you smiling about?" Sirius smirked  
>"You're really good with kids"<p>

"Yeah.."

"Hey Sirius, Ginny you two need to come upstairs" James said

"Where's Lily?" I asked as Sirius and I stood up

"Upstairs, the Order want to talk to us"

"What about Tonks?" Sirius said

"She'll have to come in with us" I said "We can't leave her on her own"

Walking in to the library, I saw a big table in the middle, which isn't usually there, filled with about 20 people, most of them I didn't even recognise. But some I could pick out, Mad Eye Moody was sitting with Dumbledore, my real parents, and the Potter's, sitting next to each other which is just weird, Gideon & Fabian, Dorcas Meadows - who I only recognised from pictures I'd seen of her.

When Sirius had put Tonks in a playpen, with Bill & Charlie and came to stand at the end of the table with me, he noticed me looking at my parents and grabbed my hand

"It'll be okay" He whispered

"Mr Black, Miss Potter, thank you for joining us" Dumbledore said, and the whole table turned to look at me, including my parents - my real ones. I tensed up when they looked at me, and Sirius squeezed my hand

"See Molly, I told you she looked like you" Gideon said, leaning around somebody and speaking to her

"Shut up, Gideon" She replied

"Take a seat" Dumbledore said, laughing at Gideon and mum's - Molly's exchange. I have to remember she's not my mum anymore.

Sirius & I sat down next to James & Lily and everybody continued as if we weren't there. Sirius, James, Lily & I sat in silence for about half an hour, confused as to why we was there, then Dumbledore spoke up

"Now, the others don't like me doing this, but I think you four are ready" Dumbledore said, addressing us "I know you're still underage until your next birthdays, but you should know what's happening concerning Voldemort, especially when it could harm yourselves. I would like you four to join the Order." There were groans all around the room, especially from mine & James' parents "It's your decisions, if you want to join, you can, and if you don't that's fine, you won't be forced to"

"I'm in" I replied straight away

"Same" Sirius said, looking at me and squeezing my hand again

"Me too" James said

We all looked at Lily, and she looked deep in thought for a few seconds before speaking up "Yeah, I'm in"

"Good, now then. The meeting's over. I hope you all have a great New Year and I'll be contacting you about the next meeting" Everyone went to stand up, then Dumbledore quickly stopped them, "Oh yes, you four won't be required to come to every meeting, unless there is important news about Voldemort, other than that you can come whenever you want"

Everyone left the library, leaving just me, James, Lily & Sirius in there

"So, we're in the Order" I said, looking round at the others

"Yeah" Sirius said, before laughing "My parents would fucking kill me"

"Sirius! Don't ruin a happy moment" I joked, "Anyway, where have you two been?" I asked James & Lily, they both suddenly looked at each other and smiled "What?"

"Well…" Lily started

"We're engaged!" James shouted

"What! Oh my god! You guys!" I shouted jumping up and down and hugging both of them, "Congratulations!" Sirius hugged and congratulated them both too, "So where's the ring?" I asked looking at Lily's hand, which had nothing on it

"We've decided not to tell anyone till we leave school, we're only telling family" Lily explained

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Oh my god, Lily! We're sisters!"

"I know" She squealed jumping up and down with me

"Do you think she's more excited about the fact Lily's her sister or her brother's getting married?" James joked

"Shut up!" I said hugging him

"Can we go downstairs now?" Lily asked, "I want to dance"

"Yeah, come on then" James said, taking her hand, then waiting for Sirius & I.

Walking back into the ballroom, everything was a lot different now, nearly everybody was standing up around the dance floor, some dancing, others just watching

"Come on" Lily said, grabbing James' hand and running as best she could with heels on

"I can't believe they're engaged" I said to Sirius, as we made our way over to the dance floor

"Yeah, I know." Sirius said, looking at them dancing "I wish I could have that" he continued, I don't think he realised he said that out loud, until his eyes widened and he went a bit red

"Then why did you come here with me? You should of come as a single pringle & then you could of found love here" I joked

"Single pringle?" He laughed

"Shut up, I heard someone say it once and thought it sounded funny"

"Someone actually said that?" Sirius asked, still laughing as we got to where James & Lily were dancing on the dance floor, it was a fast song, one I'd never heard before so we started jumping around and acting stupid.

After three or four songs, dad went and stood up on a stage, he held his wand to his throat, and I assumed he said "Sonorus" as his voice was suddenly magnified round the room

"Everyone, there is exactly an hour to go until midnight" He announced, there were cheers from all round the room, but none louder then James & Sirius', dad looked over at us and laughed "I'd like to welcome my family up on stage, so Isabella, James, Ginny come up"

Some people looked around confused at the mention of me, it seems not everybody has heard about me yet, even though it was published in the Daily Prophet that I was their adopted daughter

"I just wanted to say Happy New Year to all three of you, I love you all & I hope you have a great year, and no harm comes to any of you" He hugged us all, people cheered, even though some were still confused about who I was.

We all got of the stage, and James & I walked started walking back over to Lily & Sirius

"Does he do that every year?" I asked James

"The hosts of the party usually invite their family up on stage to wish them either a Merry Christmas or Happy New Year, so whenever we have a party, yeah" James explained as we got to Sirius & Lily.

We all started dancing again, but the song that was playing ended, and a slow song started, James & Lily grabbed each other and started slow dancing straight away

"May I have this dance" Sirius said, jokingly speaking all posh, holding out his hand

"You may" I said, laughing at him, as I grabbed his hand.

He put his arms round my waist and pulled me closer and I put my arms round his neck and we started swaying round in a circle

"So are you having a good time?" Sirius asked  
>"Yeah, I've never been to a party like this" I replied, looking at my dress<p>

"Really?" Sirius asked shocked, "I've been going every year since I was a baby, even though the last 3 years have been the best as I'm not stuck with blood-status crazy freaks"  
>"Yeah, my family aren't exactly the richest"<p>

Sirius nodded his head, but didn't say anything, then I remembered how he said he wanted to find love like James & Lily's

"So do you think you've found your special love?" I joked

"Yeah, I have" Sirius said, looking straight into my eyes… is he talking about me?! Wait… don't let him notice I'm thinking that… keep on with the joke…

"Where is she then?" I asked looking over his shoulder

"Well, that would be telling" He smirked at me

"I wish Remus was here" I thought aloud

"Hey, you can't think of other men when your dancing with me" He winked at me

"Well you're thinking of your one love aren't you? Why can't I think of somebody"

"I want to show you something" Sirius said suddenly, "Don't let anyone notice we're leaving though, Mrs P would literally kill us if she found out" He said, as he started spinning me towards the other side of the dance floor

When we got to the other side, I looked at him in confusion and saw James dragging Lily off as well

"Where are we going?" I asked Sirius as he dragged me over to the dance table

"Mum left us these to drink" James said picking up bottles of butterbeer "But, asked me & Sirius to set them out on the table so we changed it" He handed us all a bottle, and I opened it and sniffed the top  
>"Firewhisky?" I asked, putting the bottle back on the table<p>

"Too scared?" Sirius joked, almost downing the bottle  
>"I was drinking fire whisky when I was 14"<p>

"Who would be irresponsible enough to give fire whisky to a 14 year old?" Sirius asked

"Oh, I'm so glad you said that" I laughed "You were"

He raised his eyebrow, then remembered where I was from "Well I guess this isn't the first time we've drunk together Ginny" He said, picking up my bottle and handing it back to me, he quickly finished his bottle and picked up a new one, just as James did the same

"Right, let's play a game. Who can down it the quickest" James said

"Alright" I said, putting it to my mouth, as Lily, who looked very worried, & James & Sirius did the same

James lifted up his hands, and motioned 3, 2, 1!

The firewhisky burnt my throat as it went down at first, but I carried on drinking, after about 5 seconds, my bottle was empty and I slammed it back on the table, just a couple of seconds before James. Sirius & Lily stopped when we put the bottles down

"HA! I win!" I shouted, picking up another bottle

"No way! Re-match" Sirius pouted, picking up another bottle

"I'm not doing that again" Lily said, "I'll drink, but I'm not downing them"

"Do you want to go dance then?" James asked, picking up a bottle and leading her away

"Re-match then?" I asked Sirius

He nodded, so I put my bottle to my lips, and this time Sirius motioned with his hands when to start 3,2,1!  
>The firewhisky burnt my throat again, but not as much as the first time, this time I finished even quicker then before, and beat Sirius again by a matter of milliseconds.<p>

"Unbeatable" I winked at him, I looked up at the countdown Dad had made till midnight, it was half an hour away

"Come on, let's go dance again, there's only half an hour left" I said, picking up a bottle of firewhisky and grabbing Sirius' hand.

After we danced to about 10 songs, dad used "Sonorus" again and announced that there was 15 seconds to midnight, Sirius, James, Lily & I all turned around to watch the countdown, and started shouting along to it

"10!" "9!" "8!" "7!" "6!" "5!" "4!" "3!" "2!" "1!"

"Happy new year!" I shouted at James & Lily, who were to busy kissing to hear me

"Happy new year, Ginny" Sirius said

"Happy new year" I hugged him and as I pulled away, looked him in the eyes, Sirius put his hands either side of my face, leant in and kissed me, and I don't know if it was the fireworks going off outside, or this kiss but all around me all I could see was fireworks. I don't know how long it went on for, but I didn't want to stop kissing him.

He pulled away, but I put my arms around his neck to stop him

"Your brother looks like he's going to kill someone" Sirius joked, looking over at James

"Sucks to be him then" I said, leaning back in and kissing him again

He pulled away again, after a couple of seconds

"I really don't want to stop, but I honestly think James is going to kill me" Sirius looked over at James and smiled sheepishly, then waved  
>"Fine" I pouted, walking over to them<p>

"Happy new year" I said, hugging Lily & then James

"Happy new year, mate" Sirius said hugging James, who was still staring at him funny, Lily hit James on the chest though and he went back to normal

"I want another drink" I said, walking over to the drinks table, with Sirius following behind me

"So…" Sirius said, looking at my lips and stepping closer

"So, what was that all about?" I asked Sirius, meaning how he kissed me

"Well… you know how you asked about my 'one love'?" He asked, doing quote mark fingers as he said it, I nodded my head and he continued, now seeming embarrassed "I think it's you"  
>My heart seemed to stop for a second<p>

"Really?" I said

"Yes. I've worked it out, we keep having all these arguments because I keep pushing you away, because i don't like people knowing how I feel, I don't want to keep doing that Ginny. In that week we weren't talking I can honestly say I have never been so miserable in my life. I need you, Gin" I honestly felt like crying when he said that

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" I said, shocked, he took that as a 'Yes, I'll be your girlfriend' though, and kissed me again, I put my arms around his neck straight away this time, so he couldn't pull away, and he put his arms around my waist, and pushed me closer.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :) i have an idea on something, but i want your opinions, do you think i should end the party with something bad happening (not like a Sirius & Ginny argument or anything i mean something BAD) or a nice ending and just add the bad thing in in a later chapter? the bad thing will happen in the story anyway, i just wondered when you all think i should put it in? :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1icat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire**

**Story Alert: fiorellawealsey, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, sheperdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlily87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, Dead Asleep**

**Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire**

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097, icebabesfire, xxxkyleaxxx**

**and to all the reviewers :)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! :-) it's not very long because of how it ends, if i carried on from there then the chapter would of just dragged on so i cut if off there, the next chapter should be updated very quickly though as i've almost finished it already!**

We only stopped kissing when we heard a cough from beside us, we both looked round and saw Andromeda, Tonks - who was asleep in Andromeda's arms & Ted standing near us

"I just came to wish you two a happy new year" Andromeda said, kissing us both on the cheek "and to say bye, we're going home now, don't want Nymphadora to wake up"  
>Ted also wished us a happy new year then they left.<p>

"I need a drink" Sirius said, grabbing two more bottles of 'butterbeer' and passing one to me

"Yeah" I mumbled, opening the bottle and gulping it down

"Okay, he's not angry, just curious" Lily said, walking up to Sirius & I

"Who and what're they curious about?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow

"James & about the fact that if you do that on a date as just friends what you do when you're actually dating somebody" Lily replied, Sirius looked around for James quickly

"He went to find you, but I sent him out of here, I saw you two over here so sent him in the opposite direction"

"He's annoyed isn't he?" I asked Lily

Lily started to say something but I stopped her "Tell the truth Lily, we're gonna find out anyway"  
>"Okay. Yes he's a little bit annoyed but he'll get over it"<p>

"I'm going to find James" Sirius said, putting down his drink and walking away

"Oh god" I said, sitting down at the nearest table, putting my head in my hands

"He's not that annoyed Ginny, just shocked"  
>"But you said he would be fine with it! You said that you two made a bet about it! We're not even together, we kissed and he freaked out" I said, getting annoyed at everything for no reason<p>

"That's why he freaked out Ginny! He doesn't want it to be just a kiss, I know he's James' best friend but I know what Sirius is like, and so does James, and that's why he's annoyed. I also think when he made that bet he didn't think it would actually happen, it was just like a joke or something"

"What do you mean you know what Sirius is like?"  
>"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore"<p>

"Tell me what you mean Lily"

"He used to get with a girl one week then the next get with someone else, but he's not like that anymore. Not since you got here Ginny"

"Maybe he's just being more secret about it now. Maybe he realised he was a douche and wanted to do it privately" I said, getting jealous of people I don't even know

"He's not. Him & James tell each other everything, he does like you Ginny, a lot"

SIRIUS' POV:

I was walking up to everyone that walked past, asking them the same thing

"Have you seen James?" they all shook their heads until I bumped into Fabian

"Hey have you seen James?" I asked

"Yeah, he just went upstairs looking for you, what's going on?"  
>"Thanks" I said, running up the stairs, ignoring his question<p>

I saw James standing outside my room, his hand hovering over the handle… he really thinks I'd do that to Ginny… I thought about turning around and going back downstairs, but I knew we had to sort this out now.

"Heard you was looking for me" I said, walking up to James, hands in my pocket.

He looked round and looked relieved, "What do you look so happy about?" I asked, even though I knew… he was glad I wasn't having sex with Ginny.

"I've looked everywhere for you!" He said, smiling, so now he'd found me he was trying to avoid the situation

"We need to talk, James"  
>He didn't say anything, just nodded his head. I opened my bedroom door and we both walked in, I closed the door behind me, and I sat on the floor, leaning against it.<p>

James went to sit on my bed… this is going to be hard, we never have serious conversations, and to make it even more awkward it's about his sister.

"What's going on with you and Ginny?" James asked me, and I had no idea what to say back, what was going on with me and Ginny?

"I don't know"

"Well what do you want to happen with you and Ginny?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Is it just going to be an easy fuck & that's it or do you actually like her?"

That hit me like a ton of bricks, he's my best friend and he thought I'd to that to him…I stood up quickly "I can't believe you think I'd actually do that to Ginny! She's your sister!"

"That doesn't mean anything, yeah she's my sister, but she clearly likes you"

"It means everything! Ginny is your sister. My best friend's sister!"

"She's not really though is she? She's adopted! Maybe because of that it doesn't matter what happens between you and her"

"Is that all you think of her then? She's adopted so she's not really your sister?"  
>"Of course I don't! To me she's my sister, to my family she's my sister. But to you or to Remus or to anyone else that might not be the same"<p>

"I wouldn't do that to her! Or to you! You're my best friend James"

"Then what does Ginny really mean to you? You're going to have to tell me at some point"

"Fine. It's been killing me for the past couple of months. I didn't want to do anything because of you, but I couldn't not. I've never felt like this about anyone. Ever. And I don't know what to do because part of me tells me that it's wrong, because she's your sister. But another part of me doesn't give a fuck because I love her." my eyes widened when I said this, and I looked up at James quickly

"If all of that's true then I'm not gonna stop you, just don't fuck her around, you might be my best mate, but she's my sister so I will always look out for her"

"I know. I won't-I don't want to hurt her. I do love her mate. But I know how weird this is for you, and if you don't want anything to happen, honestly, tell me now. Because I can't lose you"

James nodded "Yeah, it's gonna be weird, but I can't stop you, she clearly has feelings for you to, and I doubt she'd stop just because of me. If anything does come of it, and you two do end up together, we'll finally be brothers" He smirked at me

I didn't say anything, I just smiled and nodded at him

"I'm gonna go find Lily, see you downstairs" He said, then he walked towards the door and out the room.

I walked over and sat on the bed, my head in my hands.

This is never gonna work, I know he says he's fine with it, but I don't think he is. This is too weird for him, I know what I'd be like if I had a sister and my best friend was trying to get with her. This is all because of what I used to be like. None of them other girls meant anything to me, which is why James was being protective. I can't lose James, but I can't lose Ginny either…

GINNY'S POV

"Where do you think the boys are? Sirius has been gone awhile" I asked Lily, looking up at the door again

"I don't know. I'm sure it's fine. Stop worrying" Lily said, trying to comfort me, even though I could tell she was worried too

"What a shit start to the new year" I joked, I looked up at the door one more time, and saw James walking through it "James!" I shouted, jumping up and running to him, but Lily beat me there  
>"Where have you been? Where's Sirius? What happened?" She asked all at once<p>

"Nothing, we just talked he's upstairs, he'll be down in a minute"

"What did you say to him?" I asked James, not to sure if I wanted to know the answer

"Nothing, but I think Sirius does have something to say to you" James smiled at me

"Where is he then?" I asked, oh god, what did James say to him?!

"There" Lily said, pointing out of the room, we all looked round as Sirius walked towards us smiling

"Hey guys" Sirius said walking over to us, why did he look so happy? "Can I talk to you Ginny?"  
>"Okay" I replied, "See you two later" I smiled, walking off with Sirius<p>

"So what did you and James talk about?" I asked him, as we walked outside

"Oh nothing, the normal stuff"

"Normal stuff? I thought you were talking about us?"

"Oh yeah, we were" He said, looking confused

"So.. What did James say?"

"Erm… not much. You know, just that he doesn't like it, but he'll put up with it, because I'm his best mate" Sirius looked like he was making this up on the spot… why is he lying to me?

"Oh, how noble of him.. 'put up with it' what does that even mean?" Even though I had a feeling Sirius was lying, it still annoyed me what he said

"I dunno… anyway after that, he walked out the library to go and look for you & Lily"

Library? I thought they were upstairs "James said you two were talking upstairs… Sirius why are you acting so-" I stopped talking when I realised how far Sirius & I had walked. "Sirius stop. If you walk any further you'll be over the protective charms"

He carried on walking anyway, and turned around to face me, hand held out "Come on, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I just don't want anyone to hear us"

"Nobody will hear us standing on this side of the charms either. Sirius what's going on?" he was freaking me out, usually he's so careful about stepping over the charms… why does he want me to go out there?

"I haven't told you everything James said to me, I thought I could tell you out near the Quidditch area, I like flying, it takes my mind off things" Sirius said, looking agitated, the last couple of weeks Sirius & James hadn't stopped moaning about the fact they couldn't play Quidditch as it was on the other side of the charms

"Fine. You tell me what James said, then we're coming straight back over here" I said, taking Sirius' hand and stepping across the charms, I looked ahead of us warily

"Thanks."

We started walking towards the Quidditch pitch

"So what did James say?" I asked

"I told you, I'd tell you when we get to the Quidditch pitch" Sirius said, annoyed now

I yanked my hand away from his and stopped "What the fuck is going on with you Sirius? You're acting strange we never come out-" I stopped when I saw an outline of a person standing not to far away from us "Sirius there's someone there" I whispered

"GINNY!" I heard voices shout from behind me, I turned around and saw people running towards me

"I'm sorry, Ginny. He made me" Sirius whispered, I turned around quickly to face Sirius, that wasn't Sirius' voice. It was Regulus.

The shadow was getting closer to us now, and I stepped away quickly "No." I said, stepping away again, Regulus stepped towards me though

"GINNY! RUN!" I heard the real Sirius shout from behind me

I turned to run, but someone grabbed me - not Regulus, he was standing next to me- and I felt the familiar pull of apparation.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!:-)**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Heart, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, BeccaBeeeeeee, C00kies'N'cream234**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, sheperdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlily87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, Dead Asleep, AryaxXxEragon, BeccaBeeeeeee, C00kies'N'cream234**

**Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire**

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097, icebabesfire, xxxkyleaxxx**

**and all the reviewers! :-)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**LILY'S POV**  
>"What did you say to Sirius then?" I asked James, he seemed more relaxed then he was earlier "You know Ginny will just tell me later"<br>"He loves her. He told me he loved her. I believe him, he won't hurt her" James smiled and hugged me  
>I hugged him back, I looked pass James' shoulder and saw Sirius walking in<br>"Sirius is back, why isn't he with Ginny?"  
>We both headed towards Sirius<br>"Have either of you seen Ginny?" Sirius asked us  
>"What are you on about mate? You left to talk with her" James said<br>"No. I've just come downstairs" Sirius replied, looking confused.  
>"We watched you leave with her, you both went outside."<br>"No we didn't. I've just came downstairs" Sirius said, getting annoyed.  
>Oh my god. No. This can't be happening.<br>"Did you have an argument or something?" James asked him  
>"Both of you shut up! Sirius did anyone attack you or bump into you or anything?"<br>"What are you on-"  
>"SHUT UP! Tell me!"<br>"No. I don't think so. What are you on about?" He asked, looking confused  
>"I think someone might of used polyjuice potion to get Ginny away from us, they changed into you to get her to leave. So think. Did anybody touch you?"<br>"Yes" Sirius said, his eyes widening as he realized what could happen "As I walked out of my room, someone walked into me, I whacked my head on the door, they might have pulled a hair out then"  
>"James go find your parents. NOW!" I said, before he had time to say anything "Sirius, come on we're going outside"<br>James ran up towards the stage, to shout for them up there, and Sirius and I ran out of the room  
>"Did you see who it was?" I asked, as we headed outside<br>"No, they was wearing a black cloak and they had a hood up, I thought that was strange. It must have been a Death Eater"  
>"It can't have been, they can't get pass the protective charms"<br>"Then who was it? Nobody here would hand Ginny, or anyone for that matter, over to Voldemort"  
>"I don't know" I answered, looking round the grounds "Ginny's over there!" I said, spotting two people ahead of us, "She's going outside the charms"<br>"GINNY!" We both shouted at the same time. Both the figures turned around, and one of them stepped away from the other - Ginny.  
>"GINNY! RUN!" Sirius shouted, Ginny stepped away again and turned to run, but a third figure came out of the bushes and grabbed her - then they were all gone.<br>"NO! GINNY!" Sirius carried on running but I stopped, I knew it was useless. She was gone now. I couldn't stop myself from crying. They took my best friend. Again.  
>A big group of people ran out of the house, towards us<br>"SIRIUS STOP!" Dad shouted, but he ignored him and carried on running anyway  
>James ran towards me, and saw me crying "No. " He said, shaking his head "They got her?"<br>I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, he came and hugged me.  
>"You should go get Sirius" I said, as he was still running around, shouting Ginny's name.<br>"Dads got him" James said, both of us watching as Mr Potter walked Sirius back, his arm around him so he wouldn't run again.  
>"We've got to get her back. Now." Sirius said, shrugging off Mr Potter's arm and coming to stand near me and James<br>"Someone should get Dumbledore" Molly Weasley said, running over with Ted Tonks after taking her children to Andromeda's  
>Arthur raised his wand and sent away a patronus. Neither of them know they are saving their own child right now…<br>Everyone stood in silence, not knowing what to say, Sirius was pacing around, James looked confused, clearly not knowing whether he should comfort Sirius, or let everyone see how he feels. I wasn't bothered if people saw me crying, and Mr Potter was trying to comfort Mrs Potter. After a few minutes of everyone standing around, not really sure what to do, Dumbledore turned up.  
>"What happened?" He asked, turning straight to James, Sirius &amp; I<br>"Well, James & Sirius went upstairs to talk about something, then James came down a little while later, Sirius was still upstairs, then while we were all talking, Sirius - or who we thought was Sirius walked in the ballroom and asked to talk to Ginny in private, so obviously she left and they went outside. Then a few minutes later, the real Sirius came downstairs. I realized what had happened and told James to get Mr & Mrs Potter, and Sirius and I ran outside to try and get Ginny, but when we got here it was too late, she'd gone over the protective charms with whoever it was and they took her" I decided not to tell anybody about what James & Sirius was talking about, even though maybe I should so they'd get a better understanding…  
>"But why Ginny? Why didn't they take Remus? Or Lily?" Dumbledore said, trying to connect the dots "Yes, she's James' sister, but if it's James &amp; Sirius Voldemort wants, why didn't he take Remus? Their best friend. Obviously James would come if all of them were taken, but surely if he wanted to guarantee Sirius would come, he would take Remus?"<br>I looked at Sirius who stopped suddenly, he obviously knew before why they chose Ginny, but never really realized, he was going to say it…  
>"Maybe he thinks Sirius fancies Ginny or something" I said, giving Sirius the 'shut up' eyes. Ginny wouldn't want everyone else to know first anyway..<br>"That would make sense. If he thinks Sirius has feelings for Ginny & also that Ginny is James' sister, then they'd both go" Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked up at Sirius. As if staring at him would get Ginny back…  
>"Don't do that Sirius, this isn't your fault" James whispered, clearly knowing how his best friend would react "Voldemort is a sick bastard who will stop at nothing to get what he wants"<br>"Can we just stop talking and go and get her?" Sirius said, getting annoyed at everybody.  
>"We need a plan first, Sirius. We can't just go barging in" Alastor Moody said "Plus, whatever that plan is, it won't involve any of you three"<br>"We're part of the Order now!" James shouted  
>"But you're still underage, you're not allowed to do magic outside of school" Mr Potter said<br>"Except in life-threatening situations, and I'm pretty sure this is a life-threatening situation!" James said, outraged that his father wouldn't let him help save his sister  
>"James, maybe they're right" I said, even though I completely disagreed. "Come on, let's go inside" I continued, grabbing Sirius &amp; James and walking away<br>"Lily?! What are you doing? We need to help Ginny!" Sirius said, trying to tug his arm away  
>"I know, now shut up" I said, pushing them both behind a bush and crouching behind it too, listening to the Order's plan "We are going, we just need to know the plan as well"<br>Sirius & James both looked at me wide-eyed while I listened to Dumbledore and Moody planning their attack.

After about 10 minutes, the plan was complete, and Sirius was getting pissed off..  
>"Why does it take so long?!" Sirius whispered<br>I narrowed my eyes, thinking about the plan "None of them made a plan to get Ginny"  
>"What? They'll get her at the end" James explained<br>"Yes, but during the fight, someone will grab Ginny first, to try and stop them. So that will be one of our jobs"  
>"I'll do it" Sirius said "You two just stop anyone getting in my way"<br>I saw something dangling off a branch nearby, it was white… What was that? It hasn't been snowing…  
>I walked over to it and saw a piece of paper, written on it:<br>Malfoy Manor, hurry up  
>"There's another flaw in their plan" I said, walking back to James &amp; Sirius waving the piece of paper "They don't know where she is"<p>

I walked from behind the bush and up to the Order  
>"Haven't you guys realized something?" I asked, stopping a few feet away from them<br>"What?" Moody asked, clearly agitated that we kept interrupting  
>"You don't know where Ginny actually is" I said, smirking at them, I guess they do need our help…<br>"That's why we've planned to separate and go to three possible locations" Mr Potter explained, thinking he'd outsmarted me…  
>"Why don't you just go to the actual place?" I asked waving the piece of paper "I found this in the bush, she's at Malfoy Manor. You're welcome." I said, looking at their astonished faces before turning around &amp; walking back to James &amp; Sirius. "When they apparate, we go too"<br>"How? Have either or you passed your apparation test? Because I haven't" James said  
>"I have" I heard several pops of apparation, and held my arm out "Grab on"<br>James & Sirius held onto my arm and I pictured Malfoy Manor in my head, and turned.

I felt the familiar tug of apparation, like being sucked through a car tyre, and then I was standing in front of Malfoy Manor.  
>James &amp; Sirius looked like they was going to be sick, oops… guess I'm not as good as I thought…<br>I saw lots of figures surrounding the house, "Come on" I whispered, heading closer  
>We crept up to a window, just as the Order went in the house. The curtains were open and I could see that the room was empty.<br>"In here" I whispered, pushing open the window and climbing up and into the house, Sirius & James quickly followed "Do either of you know your way around here by any chance?" I asked  
>"Yeah" Sirius answered, "Narcissa is my cousin, and her and Lucius live here"<br>"Where's Lucius' parents then?" Surely they wouldn't let this go on here…  
>"Dead. Can we have a chat about my family history another time?" Sirius said, as we heard shouts from another part of the house<br>"They'd probably lock Ginny in the dungeon's so she's out of the way" I said, looking around the room  
>"Lead us to the dungeons then" James said, holding his hand out.<br>We walked towards the door, and slowly opened it, all of us holding our wands out - the hallway was empty, but Sirius looked confused  
>"So? Which way is it?" I whispered<br>"I don't know" Sirius said, annoyed with himself "I was never allowed in this side of the house"  
>"Have you ever been to the dungeons?" I asked<br>"No. They've threatened me about it though…"  
>"Well, if you've never been in this side of the house, and you've never been to the dungeons, surely that would mean that they're nearby<br>"Yeah!" Sirius said, a bit to loud, we all looked around wide eyed, Sirius was about to say something else, but James stopped him,  
>"SHH!" He whispered, we could hear footsteps coming from around the corner "Someone's coming" I whispered<br>We all stood there - ready and waiting - with our wands out, we weren't going to hide..  
>The footsteps were getting nearer. I kept repeating 'Stupefy' 'Stupefy' 'Stupefy' in my head. The person turned around the corner and I stopped myself from shooting the spell just in time… Mr Potter.<br>"I knew it. I knew you three would turn up. Sirius try and be more quite when you're in a house full of Death Eaters" Sirius & James both looked relieved at the fact it was only Mr Potter "They're all mainly in one of the Ballrooms, we've trapped some of them, though there's still a few dotted around the house and we think Voldemort might be here somewhere, but I had to come and find you"  
>"I know where Ginny is. If you take James &amp; Lily somewhere, I can go and get her" Sirius said, suddenly looked a lot more braver then he did a few seconds ago<br>"Sirius, I can't. You know I can't. We'll get Ginny soon, for now I need to get you three out of here"  
>"No. I'm not leaving here without Ginny, so either you let me go and get her, or I'm staying right here for the Death Eaters to find me" Sirius said, stubbornly<br>"Fine, when you've got her, take her home. We won't come and check you've got her before you leave, we never have, so try you're best. James, Lily, come on" Mr Potter said, extending his arm for them to follow him  
>"I'll come find you before I leave mate" James said, patting Sirius on the back<br>"No, you'll go home. If I'm not there then…" Sirius didn't finish the sentence, but James knew what he was going to say. If something goes wrong, this could be the last time they see each other.  
>They hugged each other, and then James turned away<br>"Good luck Sirius. I know you'll get her back, you're better then you give yourself credit for" He nodded and smiled at me, and then Mr Potter walked us away.

**GINNY'S POV**  
>"Get off of me!" I screamed, as I was being pulled down some stairs, blindfolded. Why won't they let me see where I am?<br>I was chucked into a room, and heard the door close behind me.  
>I lifted up the blindfold and saw I was in a prison cell… Where am I? The room was lit only by a candle and I could see a shadow sitting on the floor<br>"Oh, so your back are you?" I voice said roughly… No… it couldn't be..  
>"Remus? Is that you?" If they had Remus, why did they take me as well?!<br>"What do you want this time? Where else do you want me to go? I'm fed up of this so why don't you just fuck off" He said, standing up angrily  
>"Remus? It's me, Ginny" What did they do to him? Why doesn't he realize who I am<br>"Yeah, of course it is, like it was you when you got me to walk out of the protective charms"  
>"They used me?! They used me to get you out of the house?!"<br>Remus' face softened for a minute, as if he realized who I was, then it hardened again  
>"Oh, you're good. For a minute there, I thought you was actually Ginny. Who are you anyway? Bellatrix?"<br>"It is me, Remus! I'll prove it!"  
>"Go on then, try your best, you failed at it last time" He said, like this was some kind of a show<br>"We met in Diagon Alley, I fell out of the fireplace and you stopped me from falling over, and then you told James I was a prostitute and he got pissed off"  
>"Nice try. Death Eaters turned up there that day, remember? Well of course you would... Anyone could of seen that"<br>"I woke up late one day at school, so came into your dorm to use the shower, but you were all still in there and then when Sirius wouldn't wake up, I pretended to be his mother, he woke up, realised it wasn't his mum and then went back to sleep so I tipped water over him" Remus looked up at me, his face softening again "Nobody could of seen that Remus, we was in your dorm. Please believe me, Remus"  
>"Ginny! Oh my God, how did you get here? Did they hurt you? Is anyone coming?" He asked all at once<br>"Someone pretended to be Sirius, and got me pass the charms. No I'm fine, well, I've probably bruised my leg or something from when they threw me on the floor. Yes, I think so, the real Sirius & I think Lily ran out and saw me get taken, so the Order know. How did you get here?" I asked, curious at the fact they chose me to get him out.  
>"Well, someone pretending to be you, turned up at the house saying that Voldemort had James &amp; Sirius, so made me come pass the charms to apparate to your house. I should of realised they would of sent someone else to get me and not you."<br>"I'm sorry." I said, sitting down, Remus came and sat with me "So how long have you been here?"  
>"Well if it's New Year's Day yet, then since yesterday afternoon, almost as soon as I left your house"<br>"Yeah, it's the 1st of January"  
>"What a great start to the year then…" He said, picking up some rubble and throwing it across the room.<br>"James and Lily are engaged" I said, turning round and smiling at him  
>"Yeah, he said he'd be doing that" Remus smiled too, but looked in pain<br>"Are you okay?" I asked  
>"Sirius told you why I wasn't at the party didn't he?" I nodded my head so he continued "Well it happens tomorrow night. If we're not out by then…"<br>"Someone will be here soon" I said, resting my head against his shoulder, trying not to let him see how scared I really was of what could happen. Hermione told me what Remus was like as a werewolf. He forgets everything. There's no part of him left.  
>"You got that right" a voice said from the door, it creaked open and a somebody stepped inside.<br>Remus & I jumped up and away from the person, I reached for my wand, but obviously, they had taken it. Remus stood in front of me protectively, his arm across my body.  
>"I wouldn't bother. You don't need to die yet, they aren't here" The person said, stepping closer. As he stepped closer, he stepped into the candlelight, and I saw his face<br>"Hawkins" I said, stepping around Remus  
>"Oh, so you do still remember my name then" He said, stepping closer again "Come with me, you're wanted"<br>"I'll pass. I don't particularly want to" I don't know why I said it… I guess I just don't think he'd hurt me  
>I noticed Remus tense as I finished talking, and I automatically realised I'd said the wrong thing.<br>Hawkins was suddenly standing right in front of me, and he grabbed me by the hair "Well you don't really have a choice" He said, dragging me out by the hair. Remus didn't try to stop him, obviously because he would've got hurt. Plus, I would of killed him for being so stupid  
>"I can walk by myself you know" I said, trying to un-grip his hands from my hair<br>"You had the chance and you decided to be a cocky twat"  
>"Get off of me, and I will walk" I shouted, scratching his hands.<br>He let go of my hair, but pushed me up against the wall. His hands either side of my body, so I couldn't move, his face was inches away from mine, I could feel his breath against my cheeks.  
>"Shut up. You're wandless and you're alone. Nobody's coming to save you. You're basically mine now. I could do whatever I want, and nobody would know."<br>"You don't own me, you filthy pervert" I said venomously  
>"But I could" He leaned in closer, I tried to get as far away as possible, but ended up cornering myself against the wall, he kissed me, and I started squirming against him, trying to get away, he moved his hands onto my waist and held me still.<br>His hands were moving up, towards my chest, when someone shouted from nearby.  
>"YEAH!" That was Sirius. I know it is.<br>Hawkins stopped suddenly, and covered my mouth "Don't say a word or I will kill him"  
>I kneed him in the stomach, winding him, and he fell to the floor. I ran towards where Sirius' voice came from, but Hawkins grabbed my leg, causing me to fall over. He flipped me over, his legs either side of me, and his face up close to mine again, holding my hands either side of my head.<br>"What did I say?"  
>"You said don't say a word, not anything about running" He slapped me, and I felt my lip bleeding<br>"Bellatrix is right, you are one cocky bitch" don't let him see you're scared…  
>He got off of me, "Get up, and don't try to run, otherwise I will kill you" I stood up, and Hawkins pointed his wand at me and led me away.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked, looking down every corridor we walked past, hoping to see Sirius down one of them  
>"Shut up" He said, stopping outside a door. It looked like the entrance to a ball room, like one at my house. "When we go in here, only talk when you're spoken to, and don't do anything stupid like try and run"<br>I nodded at him, "Voldemort's in there, isn't he?"  
>"Don't say his name!" Hawkins ordered, opening the door and pushing me in, quickly closing the door behind him.<p>

I was right, Voldemort was in here. So was Bellatrix. I looked round and saw Regulus too. I thought he was working with us now, not against us. I guess he was a spy - just not for us.  
>"Thank you, Hawkins. Go get the other one, just in case. But don't bring him in here yet." Voldemort said<br>"In case of what?" I asked  
>Hawkins dug his wand into my back "What did I just say?"<br>"Get the other one. Now."  
>"Yes, My Lord." He said, quickly walking out of the room<br>"Well, hello again, Ginny."  
>"Why am I here?" I asked, hopefully showing no cracks in how I really feel<br>"I see you still haven't learnt any manners. Dumbledore would not be impressed."  
>"He certainly won't be impressed when he gets here either"<br>"He doesn't know where you are" sneered Bellatrix, Hawkins didn't mention that we heard Sirius - If Sirius is here, then the Order's got to be here, they just don't know it yet.  
>"Well if he can't work it out, how do you expect James &amp; Sirius to? That is what you want isn't it?" I said, turning back to Voldemort<br>"Yes. That's exactly what I want"  
>"If that's all you wanted, why didn't you make it easier for them to find me?"<br>"We've got to have our fun before they turn up. Make it all easier for them to decide"  
>I have an idea I won't like Voldemort's idea of fun…<br>"Give her wand back" Voldemort said, turning to Regulus  
>"My Lord, do you really think that's wise?" Bellatrix asked, as Regulus walked towards me<br>Voldemort didn't answer, he just watched as Regulus handed me my wand, but with Regulus' back towards him, he didn't see Regulus mouth 'I'm sorry' at me.  
>Is he on our side? Maybe he told the others where I am, and that's how they've got here so quickly.<br>"Well, I'm sure you know how a duel goes, Ginny" Voldemort said  
>"First, we bow" Voldemort bent forward slightly, and I copied him, without taking my eyes off of him<br>"STUPEFY!" I shouted, trying to catch him off guard, but obviously, he easily blocked it, he sent a spell my way, which I blocked it too. Why isn't he using dangerous spells, like last time?  
>He sent another spell my way, which I wasn't quick enough to block. I don't know what spell it was, but it sent me flying across the room. I landed against the wall, the spell had cut my cheek when it hit me, and where I had hit the wall, I could feel my head getting hot and sticky, I slowly reached my hand behind me, patted the spot and brought it back round - it was covered in blood.<br>I could see black dots blurring my vision. No. I refuse to faint. Not like last time. I blinked the dots away, and stood up.  
>"Expelliarmus!" Again, Voldemort easily blocked it, now laughing at me<br>"Are you even trying?" I shouted at him  
>"Stupefy!" I was now pointing my wand at Bellatrix, to distract Voldemort, then I turned and faced the door "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted twice, sending one message to Sirius &amp; one to the rest of the Order.<br>I turned around, and Voldemort was laughing at me again.  
>"Why are you laughing? People will be here to help me soon"<br>"Yes, but you have just sent a Patronus to two of the people I want to see"  
>Oh no. "That's what you wanted me to do all along? Which is why you wasn't trying to seriously hurt me"<br>"Well done." He said, mocking me, as he raised his wand and using the same spell as before, cut my cheek even deeper, and again sending me crashing into the wall  
>"Get her up" ordered Voldemort, he'd awakened Bellatrix, and she ran over, dragging me up "Take her over there" He pointed to the other side of the room with his wand, where I would be hidden from view at first.<br>Bellatrix dragged me over, and held her wand against my throat like a knife.  
>"Hiding me is pointless, they know I'm here" I said, as Bellatrix pulled me into the shadows.<br>"Shut up" she sneered, as the door opened and James & Sirius walked in, wands raised  
>No. Why didn't the rest of the Order come? I sent that patronus to them not James! I tried to break free from Bellatrix's grip, but her wand cut me like a knife, and I felt a drop of blood run down my neck.<br>"Where is she?" Sirius asked, wand pointed at Voldemort. Thankfully, he hadn't spotted Regulus yet, who had now hidden even further in the shadows.  
>"You'll see her when you've made your decision" Voldemort said<br>"I'm not going to join you! So give her back!" Sirius shouted, immediately understanding what he meant.  
>James was looking round the room, searching for me, and noticed me in the shadows, Bellatrix's wand around my throat<br>"Either you join me, or I will kill her"  
>"Don't!" I shouted, well tried to shout, but Bellatrix's wand was tight around my throat, it was loud enough for Sirius &amp; James to hear me though.<br>Sirius turned his wand to point to Bellatrix, and James kept his wand pointed at Voldemort  
>"Let her go" Sirius said, through gritted teeth<br>"I would, but I don't want to" She replied, pushing her wand harder against my neck as we stepped out of the shadows.  
>"Why isn't this working" Voldemort shouted, getting angry "Black get the other one" Voldemort ordered<br>"What are you on-" Sirius turned around, but stopped when he saw Regulus "No" he mumbled… luckily, he wasn't stupid enough to mention the fact he was supposed to be working with us, he just stared at him.  
>Regulus walked out the room and the door closed behind him<br>"What do you mean the other one?" James asked, wand still pointed at Voldemort  
>"You'll see. But I'm sure you'll change your mind, he's already agreed to join me anyway"<br>My eyes widened at this, "Your lying" I said "He wouldn't do that"  
>"Who wouldn't?" Sirius asked, but I ignored him and focused on Voldemort.<br>"How do you know, Potter? We told him we were going to kill you all if he didn't."  
>"Who is it?" Sirius demanded<br>"Remus" James said  
>"Well you are smart aren't you? I knew you'd come in handy" Voldemort said<br>"It's obvious, he's the only person that would care if you killed all three of us, the only one that's not been with us all this time anyway"

The door opened, and I expected to see Regulus walking in with Remus, but instead saw most of the Order walk in with Regulus, all their wands pointed at him, Voldemort and Bellatrix.  
>Everything seemed to blur by, Bellatrix chucked me on the floor so she could fight, Sirius &amp; James ran towards me and grabbed me.<br>"Please say you learnt how to apparate in the space of about an hour" Sirius said to James  
>"Lily knows. We just need to get to Lily" James replied<br>Sirius picked me up - and noticing the blood on the back of my head, looked even more worried  
>"I can walk you know" I said to him, though I was thankful he was carrying me.<br>"Yeah, well this is just in case"  
>We were walking around the edges of the room, when I noticed Regulus wasn't fighting, just standing there, watching<br>"Wait. Put me down" I said, Sirius looked at me and at Regulus and shook his head, he knew what I was going to do "Now." I said, wiggling around so he dropped me. I ran across the room and towards Regulus .  
>"Come on" I said, extending my hand to him, he looked confused<br>"I brought you hear, why are you helping me?  
>"Because that's what friends do. Who did he threaten to kill if you didn't take me to him?" I asked him<br>"Sirius" He said, looking pass me at Sirius.  
>I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to Sirius &amp; James.<br>"Where's Remus?" I asked Regulus, as we all walked towards the doors, Dad stopped Bellatrix sending a curse our way, and then made sure we got out okay. There were more people in the fight now, Lucius, Avery, Dolohov and two Death Eater's I didn't recognize had joined in, and a few more of the Order turned up. Fabian, Gideon, Arthur, and some others.  
>"Lily's with him. I knocked out Hawkins, he didn't see me though, then I went to find the Order. Most of them are taking the Death Eater's they caught to Azkaban, but these one's came to get you"<br>Sirius & James looked warily at Regulus, "Guys stop it, he's on our side. Where's Lily?"  
>"Outside, Mrs Potter is out there with her and Remus, to apparate you five away"<br>"What about you?"  
>"I can't come, they'll notice I'm missing, plus that'll will mess up the plan"<br>"Why didn't you come and stay with us? We had a room sorted out" Sirius said suddenly  
>We were outside and walking towards Mum, Regulus looked around first before telling us, "I think Ginny already knows. Dumbledore came up with a plan that I should be like a spy. I'm in the Order, but I pretend to be a Death Eater, that way we always know what he's up to"<br>"You're the one that left the note. Telling us where to go" James said, not asking Regulus, but he answered anyway  
>"Yeah"<br>"Why did you even take Ginny in the first place then?" Sirius asked, James seemed to understand why Regulus was doing this, but Sirius still didn't  
>Regulus looked down at the floor, and didn't answer,<br>"Because if he didn't, Voldemort told Regulus he would kill you, Sirius. He did it for you"  
>"Oh God, look at you" Mrs Potter said, running the last few feet towards us, she grabbed each side of my face and turned me towards her, I had a bleeding lip, a deep cut on my cheek, a cut on my neck and she started to feel the dried up blood in my hair<br>James & Sirius had spotted Remus now, standing with Lily and they both ran up to him and hugged him.  
>"Mum what would happen if I grabbed someone when they didn't expect to be apparated? Would it splinch them?" I asked, looking at Regulus<br>"No, it shouldn't dear, it happened to you didn't it?" She answered quietly, then a little louder "Come on, let's get you all out of here" James, Sirius, Lily & Remus all walked up to mum and held on "Are you sure you don't want to come, dear?" Mum asked Regulus  
>"Yeah, I have to stay" He said, looking down at the ground, he so obviously didn't want to.<br>"Bye Regulus, see you back at school" I said,  
>"Right, 1,2-" Before mum said three, I grabbed Regulus' arm, still holding onto mum "3"<p>

After a few seconds, we appeared in the living room of the house  
>"Why did you do that Ginny?" Regulus asked "I need to get back" stepping towards the door<br>"No, you're going to be our prisoner" I said  
>Everyone looked at me confused.<br>"If Voldemort thinks Regulus is a Death Eater, then he can stay here as our prisoner till we go back to school. They can't get through the charms, so can't get him back. Now, he can stay here"  
>"I don't see why not" Mum nodded, agreeing<br>"They know if you caught me, you'd send me to Azkaban"  
>"But you're Sirius' brother. So, they'll probably think we're trying to save you. Then when we get back to school, it'll be like you escaped. With only mum and dad here, and dad at work most of the time you can get to school and tell everyone you escaped."<br>Regulus nodded, I guess he is staying here.  
>"Right, let's get you sorted out then" Mum said, walking over to me "Let's get you upstairs"<br>"Can't you do it down here? I want to wait for the others to get back"  
>"Okay, sit down then" Mum said, pointing to the couch "You five go in the kitchen while I sort Ginny out"<br>Regulus, James, Lily & Remus went to sit in the kitchen  
>I went over and sat down, and Sirius came and sat next to me, not leaving.<br>"Don't try and tell me this is your fault" I said to Sirius, as mum went to get something out the kitchen  
>"How did you know?" He smiled at me<br>"With you, everything is somehow your fault. This is definitely not"  
>"You know why he chose you though don't you?"<br>"Because I'm James' sister" I said, avoiding the fact that it's also because of Sirius' feelings with me  
>"Other reasons too. Let's not talk about that yet though" Sirius said<p>

Mum walked back out of the kitchen, hurrying over to me,  
>"Sorry I took so long, I contacted Remus' parents, they're all okay and said he can stay here for the next couple of nights" She explained as she started healing the cuts on my face<br>"Good. Is he okay?" I asked, while Mum was trying to clean up the cut on the back of my head  
>"Yes, dear. They didn't really hurt him. He said the only time he was out of his cell was when Regulus brought him to me"<br>"Did you hear what spell he used here?" Mum asked trying to heal the wound on the back of my head  
>"No, he didn't say anything, it wasn't the spell that did that, it was hitting the wall." I replied "One minute I was standing facing him, and the next I was thrown against the wall, it's the spell that cut my cheek."<br>"I've sorted that out dear, there's just going to be a little scar left for a couple of days, then it will be gone"  
>"Thanks" I said, while she finished up healing my head<br>"Now, stay sitting down for a while, you'll probably get a bit light headed if you stand up" Mum said, as she went back into the kitchen  
>"When do you think the others will get back?" I asked Sirius<br>"Soon, they'll be fine" He reassured me  
>"Do you think maybe one day he'll give up? This is the second time you've said no now"<br>"Doubt it. He's a sick bastard" Sirius said bitterly  
>"Hopefully he will. Or I just need to learn better spells" I joked<br>"That's not funny, Gin. He's gonna try to keep getting you and you can't let him"  
>"Well I didn't exactly willingly walk out there with him did I?"<br>"I know. We need to think of something, so that we all know if it's really us or not. He got you through me, and Remus through you. It can't keep happening"  
>"But what can we do?"<br>"I don't know" Sirius said, looking down at the floor "Why don't you get some sleep?"  
>I was exhausted, but shook my head stubbornly "Not until my dad and the others come back"<br>"I promise I'll wake you up when they're all back. You need some rest, Gin" Sirius sat down, and wrapped his arms round me, pulling me to his chest. I quickly fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart softly beating against his chest. 

**A/N: So i hope you liked that chapter! I'm not to sure about it, i think i tried to cram to much into one chapter, but I wanted to update asap! so i hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, BeccaBeeeeeee, C00kies'N'Cream234, amanjojo**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, shepherdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlilly87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, Dead Asleep, AryaxXxEragon, BeccaBeeeeeee, C00kies'N'Cream234, 18, amanjojo**

**Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, amanjojo**

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097, icebabesfire, xxxkyleaxxx**

**and to all the reviewers! :)**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! i will try to update again ASAP!:)**

"Ginny" Sirius said, shaking me  
>"What?" I mumbled back, leaning closer against him<br>"I think your dad's back"  
>The events of the night quickly came back to me, and I shot up. I felt myself going light headed and Sirius had to steady me<br>"Mrs P said not to walk around" Sirius told me, trying to push me down  
>"I need to see everyone" Pushing pass him, I walked into the kitchen to see most of the Order there.<br>"What time is it?" I asked Lily, who was sitting at the kitchen table with James, both trying hard not to fall asleep  
>"Half 4" She replied, yawning as she spoke<br>"What took you guys so long?" I asked  
>But looking round at everyone's faces, it seemed like I was the last one to understand<br>"What happened?" Sirius asked  
>Everyone had came and sat at the table, except the Weasley's<br>"Where's Arthur & Molly?" I asked, panicking. Even though I knew nothing would of happened to them, considering I'm born. Actually, me being here could change things, me getting taken could change the whole future…  
>"They went home" Dad replied, I sighed in relief, they were fine.<br>"Dad, we're going to find out soon enough, what happened?" James asked  
>"When Hawkins finally woke up, he came in with someone I don't recognise. Fabien &amp; Gideon tried to take both of them on, but Avery &amp; Dolohov &amp; another joined in. They were outnumbered. Fabien &amp; Gideon were killed. That's why Arthur &amp; Molly aren't here. They all got away though"<br>I had to try and stop myself from crying, and ended up filling with anger  
>"Well you know who did it. You can just take them to Azkaban"<br>Dad shook his head "We only know who was in the fight, not who actually killed them"  
>"They're still Death Eaters though. That's enough to get them arrested"<br>Again, Dad shook his head, but didn't answer. The only people in the room who understood why I was so angry was Mum, Dad, James, Sirius, Remus & Lily. Everyone else just looked confused.  
>"Come on Ginny. Let's go upstairs" Sirius said, reaching for my hand<br>The only reason I listened to him was because if I stayed there any longer I probably would have burst in to tears.

Sirius walked me up to my room & came and sat with me on my bed  
>"Did this happen in your time?" He asked me<br>"Yes. They were killed fighting. I knew exactly who killed them. I should have been there to stop it" I said, as the tears started falling down  
>"There was nothing you could have done"<br>"Yes there was. I know who did it, I should have stopped it" I felt myself getting angry at the fact I didn't try to stop it, I knew what year they died, I knew who killed them, I should have helped them.  
>"Did you know when it happened though?"<br>I shook my head "Only what year it was. I didn't know my uncles died for me. I wasn't even there to help them" I started crying harder, and couldn't stop, no matter how much I tried  
>Sirius looked round awkwardly. He really doesn't know how to comfort people…<br>"They can't just go free. The people that killed them. I will make sure they don't" I said, looking up at him  
>"Don't do anything. It will get you in trouble"<br>"I don't give a fuck! I'm not letting those bastards go free. I will find out who killed Fabian & Gideon. Then I'm going to kill them"  
>"I won't let you do that. I'm not going to let you go. It's not worth it, we're going to find out who killed them then we're going to send them to Azkaban"<br>"Fine. Only if its not Hawkins. Because if it is, he'll be getting everything he deserves" no... I can't tell Sirius what he tried to do. He will kill him.  
>"Why?" Sirius asked curiously<br>"I just don't like him"  
>"Because of what happened on the train? You did let him kiss you didn't you? He didn't make you or anything?" Sirius asked, getting more annoyed as he spoke<br>"No. That time I let him" shit. Please don't work it out…  
>"Good. Do you want me to go and get Lily or something?" Sirius asked<br>"Yes, please. I need to talk to her" I said, kissing him before he got up, I sighed in relief. He hadn't worked it out.  
>Sirius was just about to open the door, when he spun around quickly<br>"What do you mean 'That time I let him' you only kissed once so what does 'that time' mean?!" He shouted, walking over to the bed  
>"Nothing" I answered, standing up, in front of Sirius<br>"Ginny…"  
>"It doesn't matter" I said, starting to cry even more<br>Sirius reached out for both of my hands "Please tell me what happened, Ginny"  
>I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying "Nothing bad actually happened. I just don't want to tell you because of what could have happened"<br>"Ginny did he try to…" Sirius couldn't finish off what he was saying, and I could feel him shaking with anger  
>"I heard you shout 'Yeah'. I got away for a couple of seconds but he caught up with me again." I was still trying - and failing - to stop myself crying<br>"Don't avoid the question"  
>"Remus was in the dungeons with me. He didn't believe it was me at first though, because they used me to get him away from his house. He was fine though, just worried he was going to transform in there."<br>"STOP IT!" Sirius shouted, letting go of my hands and stepping away  
>"Stop what?" I asked, acting like I didn't know what I was doing<br>"Stop avoiding the question. Just tell me, did he try to… you know"  
>"Yes."<br>Sirius stepped away from me and kicked the wardrobe door "You're right, when we find him, I'm going to kill him."  
>I shook my head "And you were right. It's not worth it"<br>"He tried to rape you! How close did he get? Just tell me what happened! From when you got to the house to when we found you"  
>"No. Can you please just go get Lily for me?"<br>"Not until you tell me what happened"  
>"Sirius I don't want to tell you. Please just go. I want to talk to Lily" I went to walk around him to go and find Lily but he stepped in front of me again<br>"Please Ginny. I won't do anything. I just need to know what he did to you"  
>I shook my head, took a deep breath and started to explain what happened "When I got to the cell me &amp; Remus was talking for a while, then Hawkins came and got me. I don't know why but when he told me I had to leave I felt like being cocky and told him I didn't feel like it, so he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out. I kept telling him to let me go, and when he did he pushed me against a wall &amp; he had his hands either side of my body, so I couldn't move. His face was so close against mine" I felt myself shiver at the thought, but carried on, even though Sirius looked like he was about to explode. "He told me that I'm basically his, and that he could do whatever he wanted and nobody would know. Then I called him a pervert and told him he doesn't own me. I tried to get away from him but ended cornering myself even further against the wall, and he started kissing me, and he put his hands on my waist to keep me still. He started moving his hands up my body and then you shouted and it distracted him"<br>"Is that everything he did?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth  
>"There's more, but it's not that bad"<br>"You said all of that 'wasn't that bad' so tell me"  
>"Well when you shouted, he covered my mouth and told me if I said anything he'd kill you, so I kneed him in the stomach and ran. But Hawkins grabbed my leg and I fell over. Then he was on top of me. His face right up against mine. Then when he said that he told me not to say anything, I told him that he said don't say anything but he didn't say anything about running and then he hit me &amp; then he let get up and took me to Voldemort"<br>"He hit you?!"  
>"But I'm fine! Nothing happened to me, so let's forget that and focus on finding out who killed Fabien &amp; Gideon"<br>"I can't Ginny. Before, I was just pissed off at the fact that one of them might have killed Fabien & Gideon, but now. He hurt you Ginny. I can't let that go"  
>"You said you wouldn't do anything Sirius. You have to let it go. For me, please. Just do it for me. I don't want anyone to know what he did"<br>"WHAT?! Then he can go to Azkaban! We'll be one step closer to beating Voldemort"  
>"Trust me, losing Hawkins won't be a big loss for Voldemort. He's the least of our problems right now."<br>"Is that all that happened?" Sirius asked me  
>"Yes. I promise it is. Please don't do anything though. I really don't want anyone to find out. We just need to focus on the rest of the Death Eaters. Dad said that there was some at the Malfoy's he didn't recognise, that means Voldemort's army is getting bigger."<br>Sirius nodded "Why don't you want anyone to find out what Hawkins did?" he asked, completely ignoring everything I said  
>"Then he'll know what he did got to me. It'll be like he won. Plus if you reacted like that, imagine how James would react" I said, trying to lighten the mood at the end<br>Sirius laughed a little at what I said about James "Is that why you never told anyone about talking to Voldemort through that diary?"  
>My eyes widened when Sirius said that "I can't believe you still remember me telling you that. But no, not exactly. I didn't realise Tom was doing anything bad to me, until it was too late. I've just grew up around war, much worse then it is now, and I don't like people knowing they got to me"<br>Sirius put his arms round me, and pulled me against his chest "And that's why you always speak to Death Eaters like that, you don't want them to know you're scared"  
>"Yeah"<br>"So tell me how you feel. About the war, everything" Sirius said  
>I pulled away from his chest, and looked him straight in the eyes "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to fail, and James &amp; Lily will still die. I'm scared that I'll mess up the timeline and someone will die when they're not supposed to. I'm scared that someone will work out where I'm from and try and send me back, I'm scared that Hawkins is going to do something to me and I'm scared I'm going to lose you." I'd never really opened up to someone about how I felt before, and it felt like a huge weight off my shoulders.<br>"Firstly, Peter's out of our lives. He's the only person who would ever sell James & Lily to Voldemort. I'll be the secret keeper this time to make sure that nothing happens to them. Secondly, I would never let anybody send you back. I'm not losing you, you're the first person I ever felt like this about, and I'm not letting you go without a fight. Don't worry about Hawkins, he won't get anywhere near you. And you're never going to lose me. Even if you change your mind about me, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be around for you."  
>"You know, its all my fault he's like this to me. The only reason I kissed him on platform 9 ¾ was to get your attention, and to make you jealous"<br>"You didn't have to do that to get my attention. Just being in the room got my attention"  
>"Well you was still being a dick back then, so I didn't know" I joked<br>Sirius laughed "You were being a bit of a bitch yourself"  
>"I wasn't. I was reacting perfectly fine to your dickness" We both laughed at the word Sirius used to try and make me laugh after the argument in the common room after the attack in Hogsmeade.<br>"Sirius, I really don't want to ruin the mood, but Bellatrix was there today"  
>"Yeah, I know. Why would that ruin the mood?" Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of his cousin<br>"Because after the attack in Hogsmeade, didn't we hear Dumbledore say he sent Bellatrix to Azkaban?"  
>Sirius' eyes widened "She must of escaped"<br>"That's impossible. Only one person has ever escaped from there, and it hasn't actually happened yet, and that was you"  
>Sirius smirked at the fact he's the only person to escape Azkaban, and then remembered what we was talking about "So how was she there?"<br>"She never got to Azkaban. Which means Pettigrew isn't there either"  
>"How did Dumbledore not find this out?"<br>"Maybe he captured her, but she escaped from the Aurors taking her there. If that happened, Dumbledore would have known, because the Ministry would have told him, as they know that Death Eaters are after us."  
>"Why didn't he tell us then?"<br>"Hope. He wanted us to believe we're closer to all this ending" Dumbledore is all about people having hope…  
>"Do you think Pettigrew's in Azkaban? I disarmed him once, he couldn't get away from Aurors."<br>"I don't know. Bellatrix might've helped him escape. Dad would know wouldn't he? Why don't we go downstairs and ask him?"  
>"Wait till tomorrow. The Order's had a tough night, I don't think they need to realize that Bellatrix isn't in Azkaban"<br>"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you go and see Regulus? You two were really close until he had to leave again"  
>"I don't want to" Sirius said, looking down at the floor<br>"Sirius! The only reason he took me, is because Voldemort threatened to kill you. You're his brother. If it meant saving you're brothers life, you know you'd do anything. Plus, the only reason he didn't come here at the start of Christmas, is because of what Dumbledore planned. So go and talk to your brother, because your all he has left"  
>Sirius nodded, kissed me, and walked out of the room.<p>

I went downstairs to find Lily, but everyone had gone. Mum was in the kitchen, but that was it  
>"Mum, where is everyone?" I asked, walking in and sitting at the table while she cleaned everything away<br>"They've all gone home. They've had a long night. How are you darling? Fabien and Gideon were your uncles weren't they?"  
>"I'm fine. I knew they got killed in battle, I just didn't know how. Does Dumbledore know yet?"<br>"Yes. He's coming here tomorrow, and the rest of the Order will be coming"  
>"Do you think Molly &amp; Arthur will come?"<br>Mum shook her head "They've left for a while. Molly's 5 months pregnant, and with Fabien & Gideon. They're just taking some time off"  
>"Oh." I'd forgotten that Fred &amp; George would be born soon, that's going to be weird… "Have James &amp; Lily gone to bed?"<br>"Yes, I think so dear. Maybe you should get some sleep too. And tell Sirius he should be getting to bed, where is he anyway?"  
>"He's talking to Regulus. I'll wait a little while then I will go and find him"<br>"Okay, night dear"  
>"Night mum"<br>Walking upstairs, I bumped into Dad, who was coming out of the bathroom  
>"How are you feeling Dad?" I asked him<br>"I'm exhausted. I'm just glad you're okay. None of them hurt you did they?"  
>"No, just the cuts and bruises from Voldemort" I lied, leaving out the part where Hawkins tried to rape me.<br>"Good. Now, I'm sorry, but I really need to sleep. Dumbledore will be here in the morning, and, like I said, I'm exhausted"  
>I nodded my head at him "Night Dad. Can you wake me up when Dumbledore is here please? I need to speak to him"<br>"Sure. Night Ginny" Dad walked off, and into his and mums room

I walked up to James' room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so I quietly opened it, peeking round I saw James & Lily both asleep.  
>"I thought you wanted to wait till tomorrow to talk to people" Sirius whispered from behind me<br>"Fucking hell Sirius don't do that" I almost shouted, as I closed the door  
>"Sorry" He smirked at me<br>"Come on" I said, grabbing his hand and walking into my room  
>We walked into my room, and Sirius closed the door<br>"Close your eyes Sirius" I said, as I grabbed some pyjamas out the draw  
>"Why?" He asked, taking his top off and laying on my bed, with his hands behind his head<br>"Because I need to get changed"  
>"So?" He smirked "Nothing I haven't seen before"<br>"When have you seen me in my underwear?"  
>"Hogwarts. When you poured water over me, and we ended up showering together"<br>"Oh yeah.." I replied, remembering when we raced into the bathroom "Well that's different because I was trying to prove a point"  
>"Fine" Sirius joked, closing his eyes<br>"Don't peek" I said, as I pulled my top off.  
>"Okay"<p>

I quickly changed and climbed into bed next to Sirius  
>"You know, your body is amazing" Sirius said, laying on his side so he could look at me<br>"Sirius! you said you wouldn't peek"  
>"I lied" He said, as he rolled on top of me, kissing me<br>I kissed him back, but when he went to pull of his trousers, I remembered where we was.  
>"Sirius, no. Not tonight" I said, pushing him off me<br>"Why?" He asked, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes  
>I laughed at him, then covered my mouth, so I wouldn't wake anyone up<br>"Because my brothers in the room opposite us, and my mum & dad are up the hall somewhere. It'd be too weird"  
>"Yeah that would be weird. Imagine if-"<br>I quickly cut him off "Let's not imagine things" I joked  
>"I think we should go to sleep" Sirius said<br>"Yeah" I said, laying down next to him  
>"Do you know when Dumbledore's getting here?"<br>"Nope. But Dad said he would come and wake me up when he is"  
>"Is it a good idea for me to stay in here then? If you're dad is going to come and wake you up" Sirius asked, i thought it was cute that he worried about that, most boys probably wouldn't have cared<br>"James & Lily are in the same room, so I don't see why we can't" I said, kissing him "Night, Sirius"  
>"Night" <p>

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! :)  
>thanks to:<strong>

**Favorite story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, TypicalNerd, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, BeccaBeeeeeee, c00kies'N'cream234, amanjojo, LoonyLovegood1205**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen Of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, shepherdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlilly87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, Dead Asleep, AryaxXxEragon, BeccaBeeeeeee, c00kies'N'cream234, 18, amanjojo, HarryPotterLover2, LoonyLovegood1205 **

**Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, amanjojo, LoonyLovegood1205**

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, icebabesfire, xxxkyleaxxx**

**and thanks to all the reviewers! :)  
><strong>

**Marauders-GirlXD**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! sorry it's been so long since i last updated!:) **

"Ginny, Sirius!" someone whispered, shaking my arm  
>"mmm" Sirius mumbled back<br>"Wake up!"  
>Opening my eyes a bit, I saw Lily standing at the side of my bed<br>"What?" I asked, sitting up quickly  
>"Dumbledore's here and if I didn't wake you up then James or your Dad or someone would have and I knew that…" Lily didn't finish her sentence but I knew she was going to say that Sirius is in here and James probably would have gone mental<br>"Oh, okay thanks. Do you need the bathroom? I'll go use Sirius' if you do" I said, as I got out of bed, hitting Sirius' arm as I stood up.  
>"Yeah I do, sorry" Lily answered, as she grabbed some clothes out of the drawer "I'll see you downstairs"<br>She ran into the bathroom, and I got all the clothes I needed and went back over to Sirius  
>"Get up Sirius"<br>"No" he mumbled, his face in my pillow  
>"Don't be so lazy, all you have to do is walk to your room then you can go back to sleep"<br>Sirius rolled over and looked at me, then dragged himself out of bed  
>"See that wasn't so hard was it?" I joked, as I followed him out the room<br>"Why are you coming with me? I thought you had to get ready to see Dumbledore?"  
>"I need to use your shower, Lily's using my one" I said as we walked into Sirius' room<br>Sirius turned round and smirked at me, looking wide awake  
>"Oh so now your awake?" I joked "You're not coming in with me, Sirius" I said, as I walked past him "Don't even bother with the puppy dog eyes"<br>Sirius' door suddenly flew open and James fell in the room  
>"Hi Sirius" James said, casually, then turning to me "Hey Ginny" He acted surprised to see me, as if he hadn't just been listening to our conversation through the door "So what are you doing in here then?" He asked me<br>"About to have a shower. Lily came into my room to use mine so I came to use Sirius' what are you doing in here?"  
>"Just came to…wake Sirius up" James lied, which he can be terrible at sometimes<br>"Okay then… I'm gonna get in the shower now"  
>I closed the bathroom door, and straight away heard the boys talking<br>"Make yourself comfy then James… not as if that's my bed or anything" Sirius said sarcastically  
>"Well, I thought I'd stay for a while, I haven't spoke to you in ages"<br>"James, we spoke last night. You know, when we were trying to find Ginny, and at the party"  
>"Them conversations were too serious." they both laughed at the fact James said 'serious'<br>God… every time someone says serious Sirius finds it hilarious…  
>I turned on the shower, and the rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of the running water.<p>

We've all had such a shit start to the year. I can't believe Fabian & Gideon died because of me. I haven't even been focusing on finding the Horcruxes since I've been here. I've only found one so far. Where do I even start though? Harry, Ron or Hermione never told me where they found the ones they got. I know Dumbledore found most of them, he told Harry where he got them I think. Why didn't I spent more time with them, find out more about where the Horcruxes are? I think I remember Harry saying something to Hermione about them always being in a place that means something to Tom, I don't know where them places are though… I just want to find that diary, and destroy it myself, I want to make sure that it gets destroyed so nobody can ever go through what I went through.  
>"Ginny? Are you okay? You've been in there a while" Sirius shouted through the door<br>"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just getting out now" I called back, switching off the shower & grabbing a towel.  
>I quickly dried myself, and got dressed, then sat on the edge of Sirius' bath, and thought about all the things I thought of in the shower. He was completely in control of me. No matter how much I tried to fight against him. I can't let that happen to anyone else. I have to get that diary.<br>"Can I come in?" Sirius asked  
>"Yeah, it's open" I said, standing up, watching Sirius as he walked in "Has James gone?"<br>"Lily came to get him, he's getting ready to speak to Dumbledore, I think" Sirius looked up at my face "Hey, have you been crying?" he asked me, concern filling his face  
>I reached up and touched my face, and felt water all down my cheeks<br>"Guess so. That always happens, how comes I never notice I've been crying? It's so weird"  
>"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, pulling me against his chest<br>"Everything. I was just thinking about when Tom possessed me. I really need to find that diary Sirius. He can't do that to anyone else. It's horrible. Sometimes, when he was possessing me, I was awake. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. I had no control over my body, Sirius. You don't understand what it feels like. It was horrible"  
>"He can't hurt you anymore, Gin" Sirius said, rubbing my back<br>"He can though. Just he's not Tom Riddle, the boy who I thought was helping me when I talked to him in a diary anymore, he's Voldemort. He's so much worse now"  
>"Do you want to find these Horcrux things so much right now because of what happened to Fabian and Gideon?"<br>"Yeah. They got killed because I was stupid enough to get taken" I said, pulling away from Sirius  
>"It's not your fault you got taken, you thought it was me"<br>"Exactly! I should of known you would never take me across those charms! Every time we go outside, you always check we're far enough away from the edge of them, that nobody on the other side can even see us"  
>"Ginny, it's not your fault! You say it to me every time something happens even when something is my fault, now I'm saying it to you, Fabien &amp; Gideon dying definitely was not your fault"<br>"When I say something's not your fault though, I mean it! Me getting attacked in Diagon Alley was not your fault, I tried to be brave and take on a Death Eater, so it was my fault. Me getting attacked in Hogsmeade wasn't your fault, it was my fault for lying to you, and walking right into a trap. Me getting attacked last night wasn't your fault, it was my fault for not realising it was not you. Everything that happens is my fault" I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier at Sirius, and I don't even know why  
>"No it's not! Voldemort's just a sick bastard."<br>"You always say that, it doesn't matter who Voldemort is. It's still my fault that my uncles are dead"  
>"Ginny, stop doing that. None of that stuff was your fault. None of it"<br>"Let's just give up on the blame game for now. I let my guard down last night and I won't let it happen again. I need to find them Horcruxes sooner rather then later"  
>"Don't do that. Don't let him take over your life, Ginny. It'll just be like he's possessing you all over again"<br>"It's all I can think about Sirius. I can't stop thinking about killing him." I shouted at him, not caring that anyone could hear me  
>"You have to try. You can't let him win"<br>"I really need to talk to Dumbledore, Sirius"  
>I went to leave the room, but Sirius stepped in front of me "When you say you won't let your guard down again, what do you mean?"<br>"I don't know, why?"  
>"The reason you got taken last night, was because you were talking to me when 'you let your guard down'. So when you say you won't let your guard down again, does that mean that we're…that you're giving up, on us?" Sirius asked, looking like he was about to cry<br>"No. Sirius, I love you. I wouldn't let Voldemort, or anyone for that matter, step between us like that. All I meant is, is that we all have to be more careful, he could use anyone to get one of us, he's tried me twice now, and it didn't work, so he'll probably give up with me. But that doesn't mean he won't try someone else, like Lily, or Remus or anyone. We have to be more careful"  
>"I've been thinking… why hasn't Voldemort done anything to get Remus to join him?"<br>"I think because if you and James ever did agree to join him, Remus would to. So he could watch out for you guys"  
>"Would you join? Obviously me and James would never join him, but if we did, would you?"<br>"No. I would much rather die, then ever join Voldemort, even if it was just as a spy. I've been through to much shit in my life because of him. Now I really need to go and talk to Dumbledore, so I'll meet you downstairs or something" I said, walking past Sirius and out of the room.

I saw someone standing at the top of the stairs, deciding whether to go down or not  
>"Regulus?" I called, walking up to him "What are you doing?"<br>"There's an Order meeting. I don't know whether I'll be allowed downstairs or not"  
>"Well, you're basically part of the Order aren't you?"<br>"Kind of" he smiled at me, I guess he's happy to be a part of something good for once "But, Molly & Arthur Weasley are down there. I don't think I should go down because her brothers died because I took you there"  
>"Their downstairs… oh my god. Come on Reg you're coming down with me" I said, grabbing his hand and running down the stairs.<br>I can't believe they're here. I thought mum said they were taking time off because the twins will be born soon.  
>Walking into the kitchen with Regulus, I saw James, Lily &amp; Remus already down here, along with my mum &amp; dad, Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Molly &amp; Arthur and the rest of the Order, all sitting round a table.<br>"What's he doing here?" Moody grunted, standing up and pointing his wand at Regulus  
>"He's one of us" I said, stepping in front of Regulus, so nobody could use there wands against him<br>"Put your wand down, Moody" Sirius said, walking into the kitchen, and standing next to me  
>"He was there, last night. He's not one of us" Arthur exclaimed, standing up<br>"Will everyone calm down" Dumbledore said "and all of you take a seat"  
>Sirius, Regulus &amp; I all walked over to sit with James &amp; Lily &amp; Remus, and nobody said anything till we had all sat down.<br>"Albus, I want to know what the hell is going on here" Moody shouted at Dumbledore  
>"A couple of months ago, Regulus agreed to help me. He is no longer a Death Eater, people just believe he is. He is a spy, for the Order. Informing me of Voldemort's plans"<br>"If he's informing you of Voldemort's plans, then why didn't he tell you about his plan to take Ginny?" someone asked, who I think is Edgar Bones.  
>"Because he threatened to kill my brother, if I didn't go along with it" Regulus explained<br>I sighed and looked down at the table, now he's going to have to explain how he took me, and they won't trust him…  
>"What do you mean, if you didn't go along with it? Did you play a part in taking Ginny?" Moody asked<br>"I was the one pretending to be Sirius. I guess all the Death Eaters thought I would be able to get through the charms because I'm Sirius' brother, but in reality I got through because I'm part of this"  
>"How can you say he's part of the Order, when he is the reason Ginny got taken in the first place" Arthur shouted at Dumbledore<br>"He had no other choice! Voldemort threatened to kill his brother" I shouted back at him, angry at everyone for not understanding  
>"Voldemort couldn't get to him, through these charms. You would have all been safe here"<br>"So you expect us all to just stay here for the rest of our lives?! What about when we go back to school, or to Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley? All them places Voldemort could get to Sirius he has done it before remember? Regulus had no other choice."  
>"He is the reason my-"<br>"DON'T BLAME HIM FOR THAT!" I shouted, cutting off Arthur, knowing he was going to say something about Fabien and Gideon "You would do exactly the same for your family, so don't you dare blame him for that"  
>"Some of my family are dead, because he took you. Don't expect me to sit here with him" Molly said, standing up, and going to walk away<br>"This is nobody's fault but Voldemort's so stop trying to blame Regulus for the fact that Voldemort is an evil twisted freak" even though I just spent about five minutes shouting at Sirius for saying it was Voldemort's fault and not mine, it still pissed me off that everyone was blaming Regulus  
>"Let's not forget the part you played in all of this" Molly said, turning round to look at me "You were the one stupid enough to think that Sirius would take you pass those charms."<br>I didn't say anything back to Molly. There was nothing else to say to her. A part of her blamed me for this.  
>"Molly, that's enough" Arthur said, holding her arm "I think its time we left" He said to everyone, before walking out the house.<p>

Once they had left, I stood up and walked out the house too, in the other direction too where they had gone. Molly thought it was my fault. I started crying about the fact that in the future, when I'm born, she will know that I am the reason her brothers are dead.  
>"Ginny!" Sirius called "Wait up"<br>I ignored him and carried on walking, I couldn't walk away from the house because of the charms, so all I could do was walk round the outside of it.  
>Sirius eventually caught up with me, and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him "Hey, why'd you walk off like that?"<br>"You know why, Sirius. You know who they really are to me" I replied, yanking my arm away from Sirius  
>"Molly's just upset, it only happened last night. She's not thinking straight right now" Sirius stepped towards me, but I took a step back<br>"No. She is thinking straight Sirius. She's right, it is my fault. Don't try and tell me it isn't, I walked across those charms, everything that happened after that was because of me"  
>"What about what you said in there? About it being Voldemort's fault? You were right Ginny"<br>"I said all that because I was pissed off with them fucking idiots for blaming Regulus. Voldemort threatened to kill you if he didn't take me, and they all know they'd do exactly the same for their family"  
>"But you was right, Ginny. He did it for me and we would all do the same, so this is all because of Voldemort"<br>I was still stepping away from Sirius every time he came towards me, and I started heading away from the house  
>"That doesn't change the fact that Molly blames me because of Fabien &amp; Gideon.<br>In a couple of years, when I'm eventually born, and she starts to recognise me, she'll work it out. I magically appeared here, and her daughter will just happen to look exactly like me. She knew all this time. All my life, she knew I was the reason her brothers were killed"

Sirius POV  
>"Ginny, I told you, she's just not thinking straight, it only happened yesterday. It'll take time, but then she'll see sense" I said, still trying to get to Ginny.<br>I was starting to get worried now, she was shaking and crying and moving towards the charms. I had to get to her before she stepped out of them  
>"You think that will make everything better? When she see's sense? That doesn't change the fact that I got taken and her brothers got killed because of it"<br>"You're right. It doesn't. But when she realises what she said, she'll feel so bad for it, trust me, I know what Molly's like" I didn't realise that I just said something that sounds like I know her mother better then she does till I'd already said it…  
>"Don't talk to me like you know her better then me. I know her better then you ever could and you ever will" Ginny shouted, still stepping towards the charms<br>"I'm sorry, but Ginny you need to stop walking. You're getting close to the edge and anyone could be out there"  
>Ginny stopped walking and turned to look behind her at the distance between herself and the charms, we stood in silence for a couple of seconds, I was to scared to say anything or do anything in case she moved again, but then she started walking anyway, taking bigger steps this time<br>"Why does it matter? I should leave and this time none of you should come after me. Let me finish this on my own. I shouldn't have brought all of you into it like this" She's actually thinking of doing this?! What's happened to her…  
>"We were all in this before Ginny, please stop. You can't leave. You need our help, you can't do this on your own" I stopped walking towards her, to see if she would stop, and luckily she did, right on the edge, if she takes one more step backward she'll be on the other side of the charms.<br>"Don't tell me what I can't do. I can do what I want" Ginny muttered  
>"I wasn't trying to tell you what you can't do. Can you please come back inside?" I begged "Please just come back"<br>Again, we stood in silence for a couple of seconds,  
>"No"<br>She went to step outside, when someone ran from the left of her and grabbed her, pulling her back in. James turned round to look at me, trying to cling on to Ginny, who was fighting to get away from her.  
>"You couldn't of just stopped walking?" James asked, pulling Ginny back towards the house<br>"Get off me" Ginny cried, trying to get away from James  
>"You could of shown up a bit sooner" I shouted at him, "She was about to go over"<br>"Well, I was hoping she'd choose to walk back on her own"  
>"Let go of me, James. I need to get the Horcruxes. I need to stop him" Ginny said, scratching at James' arms, but he held on tight<br>"What's happened to her?" I thought aloud  
>"I don't know mate. We just need to get her to the others, quickly. Ginny stop scratching me! Please"<br>"He can't kill anyone else James, just let me go, please let me go" Ginny was still crying, and fighting to get away from James.  
>"James, Sirius, what's going on?" Mrs Potter called, most of the Order must of left, or just didn't care, as the only people that came out side was Mr &amp; Mrs Potter, Dumbledore, Lily, Remus &amp; Regulus<br>"Professor, what the hell is happening to Ginny?" I asked,  
>Dumbledore looked at me confused, and was just about to speak, when Ginny interrupted and explained my question to Dumbledore for me<br>"James, please" Ginny pleaded "I need to find the Horcruxes, I need to stop him. I have to. Just let me go"  
>"Isabella, I think a sleeping potion is needed, do you have any?" Dumbledore turned to Mrs Potter, and she nodded and walked away<br>Mr Potter was standing near James, in case Ginny got away. Nobody wanted to use their wands to put her to sleep, so all we could do was stand and wait.  
>"Professor, you don't think Voldemort is possessing Ginny somehow do you?" I asked, scared to hear the answer "She's been acting strange lately, he might of got into her head somehow, all she can think about is killing him"<br>"No, I do not think he is possessing her, Sirius. I believe Miss Potter is having what Muggles call a breakdown. All the stress of the last couple of months has all caught up with her. As well as Fabian and Gideon dying, I think it's just all been too much for her"  
>I sighed in relief, she said herself she couldn't go through that again. Not being in control of herself. I just hope she gets better quickly<br>Mrs Potter came back outside, with a vial of sleeping potion and handed it to Dumbledore  
>"James, could you try and hold Ginny still please" Dumbledore said, walking over to them<br>"I've been trying this whole time, Professor" James said, his grip still tight round Ginny.

I walked over to them, and held onto one of Ginny's hands  
>"We're trying to help you, Ginny. Please stop fighting it" I said to her<br>She looked round at me, and stopped struggling against James, and in that second, while she was distracted, Dumbledore tipped the sleeping potion into her mouth.  
>Ginny started trying to get away from James again, and then slowly she fell unconscious. <p>

**A/N: So i hope you liked that chapter! i'm not really to keen on it, but i thought i would put it up anyway, so yeah hope you liked it **

**Thanks to:**

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, C0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, BeccaBeeeeeee, c00kies'N'cream234, amanjojo, LoonyLovegood1205, **

**Story Alert: **fiorellaweasley, **BekaRoo**, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie662, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, Lag From Heaven, sheperdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlily87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, Dead Asleep, AryaXxEragon, BeccaBeeeeeee, c00kies'N'cream234, 18, amanjojo, HarryPotterLover2, LoonyLovegood1205****

****Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, amanjojo, LoonyLovegood1205****

****Author Alert: purple389, dracosgirl798, jgonzalez92097, icebabesfire,xxxkyleaxxx, ****


	27. Chapter 27

**Sirius POV:**

Me, Lily, Remus, Regulus, Dumbledore and Mrs Potter were all sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for Mr Potter & James to come back downstairs, they were carrying Ginny upstairs, after putting her to sleep outside.  
>"Professor, I get why it happened but…" I didn't really know what to say… I understood what happened to Ginny, and why it happened, but I don't really understand…<br>"Lots of things have happened to Ginny, and all of you recently because of Voldemort. Ginny believes that she has to kill Voldemort, and she wants it more than anything"  
>"We all want Voldemort dead, so why hasn't that happened to any of us?" Lily asked<br>"I think you're all forgetting that Ginny is from a different time-" My eyes widened when Dumbledore said this, and I looked round at Regulus - we never told him "It's okay Sirius, I told Regulus this when he first agreed to help me. Ginny came back in time because her family were killed by Death Eaters and Voldemort. Much more has happened in her life because of Voldemort then what has happened in any of yours, which is why she is acting like that."

James and Mr Potter came back into the kitchen, and sat at the table with us  
>"Is Ginny still asleep?" I asked them<br>"Yes, its unlikely she'll wake till the morning" Mr Potter told me "Albus, how can we prevent this happening again? We can't all keep an eye on her 24/7"  
>"This probably won't stop until Voldemort is dead, Harold. It could happen at anytime. For now, we'll just have to keep her away from any mention of Voldemort, Death Eaters, the war, anything that could trigger it."<br>"How are we supposed to keep her out of mention of the war when we are in a war? It's in the papers everyday, when we go back to Hogwarts it'll be mentioned all the time, there are even Death Eaters at Hogwarts. That's impossible, Professor" James said  
>"Yes, indeed that would be impossible, James. But I do not mean forever, just for the next couple of days, give Ginny time to recover after what happened to her uncles, and to herself."<br>"So when she wakes up, we just need to pretend there isn't a war going on and keep her distracted?" Regulus asked  
>"Yes" Dumbledore replied<p>

Great… that's going to be so easy… We all sat in silence for a few moments before Lily asked, "Professor, what will happen when we go back to school? Ginny was right about what she said earlier, Voldemort could get to us there, or Hogsmeade"  
>"He won't come to the school, Lily. Unfortunately, with Hogsmeade there isn't much I can do about that, extra protection when you all go, even then, he won't do anything like before again, because we know what he wants now, and he knows we'll be expecting an attack"<br>"Professor, what about me? I doubt they'll come for me, but they must suspect something" Regulus said  
>"I doubt it. Mrs Potter was telling me what Ginny was saying to you and she is right, they will know that we would never take you straight to Azkaban, because of your relation with Sirius, they'll suspect we're trying to help you"<br>"But what about when term starts again? Will I just not go back to school?"  
>"Once term starts again, you can tell them we've let you go, to make your own decision, and then whatever you decide to do - whether you want to continue being a spy for us, or to leave them, we will all help you"<br>"I'll stay a spy for the Order. I won't let anything like this happen again. I should of known he couldn't get to any of you behind these charms."  
>"You were doing what you had to do, Regulus. None of us blame you for the events of last night" Dumbledore assured him.<br>"I'm going for a walk" I said, standing up and walking outside  
>Everything has been so crazy recently, it's nice to just sit on my own and relax. We'll all be back to Hogwarts in two days and everything will be back to normal… well as normal as it can be when Voldemort wants you to join him. I hope Ginny gets better soon. I wish I could play some Quidditch, or just fly around, that always helps clear my head - but Mrs P locked mine &amp; James' broomsticks away… I don't even know where she put them.<p>

I laid on the grass for a couple of hours, until James came to get me.  
>"Sirius, mum wants you to come in because its getting dark now"<br>"Okay" I replied, standing up and walking towards the house with him "I don't get what difference it makes if its dark though, I'm still in the charms."  
>"Yeah I know, but you know what mum's like. She's been on edge since the party"<br>"How long ago was that? I don't even know what day it is anymore"  
>James laughed "Me too mate. Two more days though and we'll be back to Hogwarts"<br>Walking into the kitchen, I saw it was empty, I looked round at James confused  
>"Where's everyone gone?"<br>"Dad's in his office, he asked to work at home today. Mum's…somewhere. Regulus is in his room, and Remus & Lily are in my room"  
>"In your room, eh?" I joked<br>James laughed "Shut up"  
>"Why is Reg not with you guys?" I asked, as we walked up the stairs towards James' room<br>"He said he wanted to be alone for a while, I told him to come find us whenever he's ready"  
>"I'm going to see him" I said, walking away from James<br>"Sirius" James grabbed my arm "Just let him have some time alone, he'll come see us when he wants to"  
>I nodded, and headed into James' room<br>"What are you two doing then?" I asked as I strolled in and jumped onto the bed lying horizontally across the bed  
>"Homework. We got Muggle Studies &amp; Defence homework" Lily answered, while Remus was reading a book<br>"I haven't even thought about schoolwork since we left" I sighed  
>"We're going back in two days Sirius! We have Defence class on the first day back!" Lily complained<br>"I'm just not in the mood for school stuff Lily, I just want to sit here"  
>"Can we not just have one normal day?" Lily said quietly "Just one day where we can pretend one of the most dangerous wizards isn't trying to kill us all. It doesn't even have to be a day, just an hour of how it used to be…"<br>James gave me one of his looks that I could read, and I knew he wanted me to say yes & shut up, for Lily.  
>"It wouldn't be a normal day if I was doing homework would it?" I smirked at Lily, and sat up, leaning against the back of James' bed.<br>Lily laughed "I guess not, and it wouldn't be a normal day if I didn't nag you to do your homework. So go to your room and get your school bag"  
>"Unlucky, Padfoot" James laughed, as I stood up<br>"You too James" I heard Lily say, as I walked towards my room.  
>We're actually going to have a normal day…It'll be weird without Ginny though. I know she's only been with us for about 5 months, but it feels like she's been here forever.<br>"Sirius, are you okay?" I looked up to see Mrs Potter walking out of my room "I was just looking for you"  
>"Oh, we're all in James' room. Lily's making us do our homework" I groaned<br>Mrs Potter laughed "Good. You haven't got long till you're back at school. Is Regulus in there with you?"  
>"No he wanted to be on his own for a bit. James told him to come &amp; see us whenever he wants to"<br>"Okay good. I'm just going to check on Ginny"  
>"You don't think she'll be awake yet do you?" I said stepping towards Ginny's room<br>"No, dear. Like Dumbledore said, I doubt she'll be awake till tomorrow, but it won't do any harm to check. You go do your homework, I'll let you know if she wakes up" She said, as she walked into Ginny's room.

I quickly grabbed my school bag from under the bed, and walked back over to James' room  
>"I was starting to think you weren't coming back" James said, with his muggle studies book open<br>"Wouldn't miss this fun for anything" I joked, sitting in my old position on the bed, I grabbed my Defence book "What actually is the homework?"  
>"They just want us to study. Our exams are soon" Remus said<br>"They're not till the end of the year. What am I supposed to study then?"  
>"I don't know, Sirius. Go over some creatures or something, make sure you know everything about them"<br>I opened the textbook to a random page. Werewolves… well there's not much about them I don't know, so there's no point reading this. Boggart's… third year stuff but what the hell…  
>'A Boggart is a shape shifter that lives in dark, confined spaces…' '…they take on the form of whatever the person it encounters fears the most'… '…nobody knows what a boggart actually looks like…' 'Oh come on, who doesn't know this stuff…<br>"Well that's enough work for today" I said, chucking my book on to the floor, causing a loud bang that made everyone jump  
>"Fucking hell, Sirius" James exclaimed, with his hand on his heart<br>"I'm bored"  
>"Do more work then"<br>"I've already done some"  
>"Can you think of anything better to do?"<br>"Everything is better then this, Prongsie"  
>"Sirius, we talked about this, it's James or Prongs. Prongsie just sounds weird"<br>"Sorry… Prongsie"  
>All of us started laughing after this, and once we started, none of us seemed to be able to stop. Soon, we were just laughing at nothing, but it felt good, it felt normal.<br>"This is the first time probably since summer that I've felt like a normal teenager" Remus said, catching his breath  
>"Yeah, I know what you mean" Lily agreed "Everything has been so hectic lately"<br>"We're all back to Hogwarts soon though, and everything will be normal again" James said  
>"As normal as it can be when we're going to school with Death Eaters" I added<br>"They won't do anything with Dumbledore around though. Or any teacher for that matter" Lily said  
>"They've been doing things for years without Dumbledore knowing, what would stop them now?" I asked, worrying about Ginny. I don't want what happened today to happen to her again.<br>"Of course Dumbledore knows what they've been up to, he knows everything" James said  
>"Well he hasn't done anything to stop it if he does know has he?"<br>"He's probably hoping they'll see sense and change their ways before it's too late. Or maybe he just hasn't got enough proof to do anything" Remus explained  
>"Proof? Bellatrix, Lucius, Avery, Hawkins… basically everyone at that fucking school was at the Malfoy's last night, how much more proof does the man need?! Bella had her wand against Ginny's throat and Hawkins…"<br>"Hawkins did what?" James asked  
>Shit. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone…<br>"Well he's the one that took Ginny to the dungeons, and the one that took her to Voldemort, and he wasn't exactly nice about it. He chucked Ginny into the dungeons when she got there, and he dragged her out by the hair" Remus said  
>I felt myself getting more angry about what happened, but I knew I couldn't tell the others. I promised Ginny.<br>"Sirius are you alright?" Lily asked, concern clear on her face  
>"Yeah. Can we just change the subject? We're trying to have a normal day remember?"<br>Everyone agreed, but Lily didn't seem satisfied. Why can she always tell when people are hiding things?! God I feel sorry for James if he ever tries to lie to her…

"So what shall we do? I'm not going to sit here doing homework all day, and we can't even go anywhere" I moaned, after a couple of minutes silence  
>"Exploding snap?" James asked<br>I nodded and he jumped off his bed and grabbed the cards from in his trunk.  
>For the rest of the day we sat in James' room, either doing homework, or studying, just talking or playing exploding snap. Just a normal day.<p>

**Sorry it took me so long to update! i am not very happy with how this chapter has come out, but i didn't really know where to go with it, as it's basically a filler chapter.**

**Thanks to: **

**Favorite Story: fiorellaweasley, teddyandlilyforever, BekaRoo, lgm85, , Twila-Riddle, c0mpl1cat3d, LumosAvisAccio, paulaa90, Team werewolf and vampire, julescapulet, Lymania, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, RavenTrinityLionheart, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, Naddu, XxxGingerFilesxxX, .always. , OpenBookLina, LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, BeccaBeeeeeee, c00kies'N'cream234, amanjojo, LoonyLovegood1205, , nina95, VSSI, MelBell FanFic**

**Story Alert: fiorellaweasley, BekaRoo, The Erumpent Horn, jay-jaymne-sister-maple, Serrah-Angel, lgm85, KIRA FIRE WOLF, darkimagination687, LumosAvisAccio, Bellamort25, amayabrooke, paulaa90, .Emmazing, SilverEyedAngel19, TypicalNerd, xxBabyT-ranxx, RavenTrinityLionheart, 207girl, Queen of Night, X-Random-X, dracosgirl798, m0aningmyrtle, desigirl557, jgonzalez92097, julie 662, Naddu, Lag From Heaven, shepherdwelles, something from a nightmare, EverydayMagic17, mlinds2, Waterlilly87, OpenBookLina, xfictionfanx, .always. , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, DeadAsleep, AryaxXxEragon, BeccaBeeeeeee, c00kies'N'cream234, 18, amanjojo, HarryPotterLover2, LoonyLovegood1205, AngelOfDeath6, monospica, Winglexmalfoy, nina95, MelBell Fanfic**

**Favorite Author: , LovelyEvil, icebabesfire, amanjojo, LoonyLovegood1205, nina95  
><strong>

**Author Alert: purple389, dracosgil798, jgonzalez92097, icebabesfire, xxxkyleaxxx, nina95**

**Marauders-GirlXD**


End file.
